


The Sweetest Days (A Snarry mpreg)

by SnarrySylinnnsonnn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Babies, Bottom Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage Proposal, Minister for Magic Harry Potter, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Arthur and Severus, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnant Severus Snape, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Assault, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, The Weasley-Malfoys, Underage Drinking, Underage Harry Potter, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarrySylinnnsonnn/pseuds/SnarrySylinnnsonnn
Summary: This fic is called The Sweetest Days and it is a Snarry mpreg story and I know a lot of people don't like mpreg or Snarry and I'm sorry about that, but this story is probably not for you.This story takes place at the beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.Thank you to Midmorning for editing the summery for me. You have been a big help and I can't thank you enough.He hadn't meant to, it sorta just came out. He didn't even know what he was doing in the teacher's lounge, but he stood there looking at the older man, those black eyes staring at him like they always did. "I'm in love with you professor." There it was out in the open and there was nothing he could do about it. All the professors at Hogwarts knew how he felt and he couldn't go back now. The man he'd grown to love stood there, eyes narrow and skin pale. "Get out.""But sir."If it was even possible, the older man's eyes narrowed into even smaller slits, until his eyes were almost closed. "Get. Out." he spat again. "Before I throw you out!" Harry quickly walked out of the room, tears falling down his face. Even if he doesn't like me, at least he knows. he said to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midmorning/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TheWIERDDOne for helping me get started

Silence.

Not a sound was heard except the wind that whistled eerily through the trees, casting a foreboding atmosphere around the houses. Or what was left of them anyway. 

Nothing could be heard, not even the creatures of the night had anything to say. No crickets sang their love for the moon. No owls flew through the night looking for prey. In the silence, the wind blew consistently as though singing a song for the fallen.

Something was wrong; something was very wrong. The night stood still, not daring to take a breath to disturb the wickedness that was left behind. In the midst of it all, Godric's Hollow stood still, almost too still.

From inside the house at the end of the street, voices could be heard frantically trying to get away from something...or someone.

"Lily, " the man yelled, rushing about the house, trying to find anything he could possibly protect his family with.

"Please, " he pleaded, "take him! Take Harry and go! He's here! It's him! Go-"

The voice was cut off mid-sentence followed by a sickening thud of a body dropping to the floor.

Lily, hearing her husband's last words and the sound of his body hitting the floor, rushed into Harry's room where he lay in his cot. Just moments after she got inside, the door burst open, and inside stepped a serpent-like creature with red eyes. Insane, high pitched laughter echoed through the room, as the man...no creature advanced on Lily and her precious Harry.

"Not Harry! Please not Harry!" Lily cried.

The man in the dark cloak paid no heed to her pleas nor screams.

"Step aside, you foolish woman. Step aside now!"

"Not Harry! Please take me instead! Kill me instead! Just please not Harry! Have mercy please!"

The air went cold, silence reigning once again. Shrill laughter erupted from the man, followed by another sickly thud of a body hitting the ground. The infant starred as the cloak man raised his hand, green lights circling the nursery. Everything turned black and when the infant finally opened his eyes only a rough black cloak and his mother's lifeless body remained. The small child sat crying in his cot, tears running uncontrollably down his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few days later** _

 

_**GUILTY OR NOT GUILTY** _

_**Minister Fudge Reprimanded** _

_**By: Reeta Skeeter** _

_Fudge reprimanded: Wednesday the twenty-fourth of July, the High Wizengamot held a hearing to determine the fate of one Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was put on trial after some troubling information came to the light. The former Minister of Magic got his Order of Merlin (First Class) title taken away for having sexual relations with under-aged wizards. The question is, how was he able to keep it hidden for so long? You all may remember him for his cowardice behavior in the first Wizarding war, against Gellert Grindelwald. It was Albus Dumbledore who eventually had to go up against his friend. After Dumbledore defeated him, Albus brought Grindelwald to trial to decide his fate. Should Fudge's fate be the same as Grindelwald? If he is sentenced, will the Wizengamot put him to death, or have the dementors suck his soul? These are questions that need to be answered. Some sooner than later. Until next time. I'm Reeta!_

Arthur Weasley-Malfoy shook his head rereading the article again. With disgust, he turned the page trying to think about anything else other than the former Minister's mistakes. He kept reading occasionally taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. He turned the page until he came to the adoption section of the Daily Prophet. This was his routine every morning (bathroom, coffee, and the Daily Prophet), usually he would be in the kitchen with his husband, as they planned out their day before the kids got up, but his husband was currently upstairs getting a few extra minutes of sleep before the chaos began. The two husbands had been looking to adopt for a while now, ever since the healer told them that they could no longer have anymore kids. And after seven kids, they wanted to add to their family. After a year of failed attempts and false promises, they began to lose hope at ever finding a baby to bring home. It took him a minute to see the article at the bottom of the page. He quickly glanced over the article and moved to the next: a moment went by and Arthur abruptly stood up knocking over his half-empty cup off the table. He would pick up the broken pieces later. With a shout, he slammed the paper on the table. _**'Attack in Godric's Hollow leaves thousands orphaned'**_ he read it again, just to make sure he hadn't been seeing things. After reading it a few more times, he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. He pushed the door to their bedroom open and walked over towards the bed that occupied his husband. He loved seeing his husband so peaceful and relaxed.

"Luce?" He says softly, "Luce?" Soft snores could be heard from the left side of the bed. "Lucius?" No answer. He gently shook the man. Again, there was no answer. He pulled the covers off the sleeping man knowing how much his husband hated to be cold. "Luce?" He said again.

"What Arthur?" Came a grumble.

With new found excitement, Arthur began to speak. "Look at what's in the paper today," Arthur said handing the paper over to the half-asleep man. Lucius took the paper reading it a few times.

He sat up placing the paper on the bed. "Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. What was Voldemort doing all the way out there?" Asked Arthur and even though the circumstances weren't ideal, he really hoped that there was a young child he and his husband could take home.

"I don't know baby," Lucius said through a yawn. "But whatever it is, it can't be good." They sat for a while enjoying the silence between them; eventually, the blonde-haired man got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Luce, what are you thinking?" He walked out of the bathroom buck naked and walked over to Arthur.

"I don't know, but if this is truly what you want, then I don't see why not. After all, we've been looking for a year and a half," chided the younger man. "Maybe something good will come out of something bad." Lucius said, softly kissing Arthur's lips. "Come join me in the bath."

They all gathered around the tablet like they normally did when a family meeting was held. Arthur Weasley was currently by the toaster waiting for his bread to be done. Even though they had magic to make things quicker, Arthur enjoyed living like Muggles. Lucius Malfoy was currently in the process of multitasking. Ron (The youngest of the Weasley-Malfoy clan) And Draco, were both perched on his knee drinking out of their bottles. He magically spelled the bottles to feed the small boys while he ate his own breakfast. The toast in the toaster came up and Arthur made his way back to the table, plate in hand.

"Whywe'reheresowarly?" Asked Charlie the second oldest of the bunch.

"Your father and I have some things we want to discuss with you before we start our day. Luce?" Said Arthur speaking softly.

"Oh right." He cleared his throat, paused for a moment then began to speak. "Your dad and I have been thinking of adding a new addition to the family." He paused again catching his breath, but Arthur had begun to speak.

"And just to make sure you guys aren't worried, we won't make a decision until it's been talked through by each of you." Said Arthur reassuringly.

"Your dad is right, we want all of your feed backs. No question is the wrong question."

There was silence around the table as each sibling looked at the other and then back to their parents.

"What's that mean? Awe you and Daddy going to have a baby out of you tummy again?" Asked Fred.

"No honey." The red-haired man chuckled.

"Your daddy and I are thinking about adopting a baby." Said Lucius bouncing his left knee as Draco began to get fussy.

"You mean like Wonnie (Wonnie is Ron. He can't pronounce his "R's" yet) and Dwagon?"

"Yes, sweets just like baby Draco and baby Ron." Lucius finished.

"Um what made you and dad decide that you wanted another baby?" Asked Bill the oldest of the clan.

"We think it'll be good for the family, besides, some bad things have been happening lately and we want to give a child the chance to grow up and have the childhood we've given you." Finished Arthur. "Now finish eating and get ready for playtime." Arthur said. He finished his breakfast and vanished the dishes. Like they had promised, Arthur and Lucius sat down each of their children and listened as each child asked question after question about the new addition.

 

 

**~HPSS~**

 

A few hours later, Arthur and Lucius Weasley-Malfoy were stood in front of the entrance to the orphanage. "Luce I can't breathe." He said, grabbing his husband's arm. "What if we don't find a baby?" Lucius stayed quiet. He squeezed Arthur's hand giving him a reassuring smile and kissed him gently on the lips.

"If we don't find one, then we'll keep looking." They walked inside hand in hand.

"Wow...Luce-"

"I know. I wasn't expecting it to be this big."

A lady walked up to them greeting them with a smile. "You must be the Weasley-Malfoys. Welcome!" Both Arthur and Lucius shook their heads in acknowledgement. "Well, we are very excited to have you with us today. Follow me please." They walked down a ways stopping at a closed office door. "Please enter." They walked in the door stepping to the side so the lady could close the door. The office was huge (almost in an annoying way) but it had everything that an office needed. A book shelf in the far corner of the room, paintings enchanted to move and talk and a gaudy chandelier. Everything seems to be in its rightful place (except maybe the unsigned documents and papers). Arthur took a seat near the bookshelf and Lucius pulled his chair closer to his husband. "I have to say, we haven't had a same sex couple before-"

"Is that a problem? Is there a law that says me and my husband can't adopt a child?"

"No not at all sir." The lady says shyly, her face turning a deep shade of red, "I was just saying, that you and your husband are the very first." Lucius gave her a reassuring smile, apologizing for his husband's behavior. "Are you looking for a specific type of child?"

"Boy" They said in unison.

"Age preference?"

"Around newborn to eighteen months." Said Lucius Malfoy. She wrote as they spoke. Writing down every bit of information that they gave.

"Oh, I must tell you that the Ministry of Magic are linked to this place."

"Linked?" Asked Arthur

"Like how exactly?" Said Lucius

"Meaning, if you wanted a child from us, you wouldn't have to waste your time going there but instead you can get one right here and it would be just like adapting one from over there. All the paper would be done here and sent to the Ministry so they could keep a record of the adoptions." Both Weasley-Malfoy looked at each other and smiled.

"That's...great to hear," Lucius said with a tone that didn't sound as reassuring or believable as he had wanted it to be.

"Why'd they do that?" Arthur asked looking up at the lady.

"The head of the Magical Adoption Society doesn't want kids in the system longer than they have to; I mean look what happened to Voldemort."

Arthur nodded, "makes sense when you put it that way. When will we be able to see the kids?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Soon as we fill out some paperwork, do a quick background check and check your place of employment." She says cheerfully, "do you work for the Ministry?"

"I am the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and the head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects." Said Arthur proudly.

"And you sir."

"I'm the head of Hogwarts Board of Governors." Lucius says proudly puffing his chest out.

They exited the door and walked down to the end of the corridor stopping when they came to a closed door. "So this is the nursery for our newborn to eighteen months old. The boys are in the back and the girls are in the front."

"Who's this little guy?" Lucius asked pointing to the sleeping infant.

"That there is Harry Potter," both Lucius and Arthur gasped. The child looked to be no more than three months old. They'd heard many possible stories about the Potter family, but they never had the pleasure of meeting one. The baby was wrapped in a blue silk blankie sucking his thumb. Arthur and Lucius looked at each other waiting for the other to say what they both felt. "He's pretty brave if you ask me," the lady says, "both his parents were killed by Voldemort in the attack at Godric's Hollow."

"Oh, Luce..."

"I know. He's the one." He smiled, "What happens if we want to adopt him right away?"

"Well usually we'd figure out paperwork and all that nonsense, but since you are the first to want him, he's yours. We usually have the parents take the child home and go through a twenty-four-hour trial period with them. It's to see if you could handle it," she paused looking at both Arthur and Lucius. "But I'm seeing that your minds are made up."

Arthur smiled shaking his head. "Do we have to wait to..."

"Absolutely not, if you sign the paperwork and get all the health and vaccines you need, you could take him home today."

"Can I pick him up?" Lucius asked

"Yes of course. But like all babies, make sure to support his head."

Lucius picked Harry up from the cot and gently placed Harry's head on his forearm. Immediately Harry opened his eyes. To say they were shocked about what they saw, was an understatement. "Why are his eyes two different colours?"

Arthur stood there giving Harry a puzzling look. The baby was most definitely a beautiful child. One of Harry's eyes were a deep ocean blue, while the other one was so green it looked like kryptonite. They had never personally known Lily and James Potter, but the few times they were in an Order meeting together, he always admired how beautiful Lily Evens-Potter was. Her son had definitely inherited the best parts of her.

"Well originally they were blue, but when Voldemort attacked, his mother put herself in front of the killing curse and saved him," she paused looking at Harry in Lucius's arms. "That kind of love always leaves an impression. One blue eye from his father, who was the first to die by Voldemort's hand and one green eye from his mother for her bravery to sacrifice herself so he could live. Eventually, his eyes will turn green. But I want you two to be prepared for when he grows up."

"What do you mean when he grows up?" Lucius asked taking his eyes off Harry for the first time since he had been holding the small child. "Harry is destined for great things. So great it may feel impossible at times,"

"I don't understand." Arthur said looking at his husband then at the woman.

"There is a prophecy that's hidden somewhere in the Department of Mysteries about Harry. When Harry is old enough to attend Hogwarts, his destiny will start to unfold. Those around him will have to help him succeed-if not, the fate of the world will be destroyed."

"What does the prophecy say exactly?"

She took a deep breath opening her mouth to speak. She looked at Harry and stopped "I'm sorry, but as an employee of the Ministry, I cannot give you anymore information on that topic. When the time is right, you'll know." She took a seat on a nearby chair watching Lucius rock Harry back and forward. That was all that was said about the small child and his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**14 years later**

_**Approximately one week after Harry's  fourteenth birthday** _

 

 

Harry lay flat on his back breathing hard as though he had been running. With a jolt he sat up straight, covered in sweat. He let his head hit the pillow again; laying there in the darkness of his room, he had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed to his face. The scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin. He sat up, one hand still on his scar, and the other reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by the faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the door from the outside in the hallway. Harry ran his finger through his scar again; It was still painful. He turned on the lamp beside him, and scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened his wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the side of the door. A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under the untidy black hair. He examined the lightning bolt scar of his reflection closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging. Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real. There had been two people he knew and one he didn't. He concentrated hard, frowning trying to remember. The dim picture of a darkened room came to him. There had been a snake on a hearth rug, a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail and a cold, high voice, the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought; the door to his bedroom opened causing him to jump. "Dad!" Harry breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Alright there son, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Asked Arthur.

Harry looked back at the older man who had red hair that was beginning to slightly gray. "Yeah, I'm good. Did I wake you?" Harry looked back in the mirror. His scar was still hurting considerably, but he wouldn't tell his parents quite yet. "Is everything alright?"

"No no no not at all, I was just getting home and I heard you get up. I wanted to make sure are alright." The older man paused and looked at Harry. It had been fourteen years since they (his husband) had adopted Harry into their family. "Everything's fine, your papa and your siblings are fast asleep. What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Bad dream!" There was silence between them as Harry's father moved closer to him. He gently placed a finger on the scar (causing Harry to wince. No one had touched his scar before: except him and his headmaster. Albus Dumbledore).

"Want to talk about it?" Arthur smiled, he brushed a fallen hair away from Harry's eyes.

"Maybe in the morning, I'm still tired and you should get some sleep yourself; Merlin knows what the Ministry has for you tomorrow."

Arthur sighed, "I don't want to leave unless I know yo..."

"I'm fine." Harry says cutting his father off, "I promise. Papa is probably wondering where you are." Harry said moving closer to the door. The last thing he needed right now was to have an in depth conversation about his dream.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning lad. Good night Harry."

"Night dad, love you!"

"Oh come here," Arthur said, pulling Harry into a hug. "I love you too Harry, don't forget that." He kissed the top of Harry's hair and walked out the door, wishing his son a good night's rest.

 

 

Morning came almost too quickly for the Boy Who Lived. He felt as if he had just fallen asleep when the breakfast bell rang and Harry could hear the chatter from down the stairs (which only caused him to grumble even more). It was far too early for his family to be up making this much noise. Harry rolled over, throwing his pillow over his head and sinking further into his comforter. He just needed another hour or two then he'd be ready to face the day. "Harry you up son?" Harry grumbled, so much for sleeping in, he thought. When he didn't answer, his dad gave another tap on his door. Another grumble. "Love, come before it gets cold." Harry got up mumbling to himself as he threw on a pair of shorts and one of his sibling's over-sized shirts. He tried his best to flatten down his hair but gave up after the first attempt. It was no use.

Harry wiped at his eyes and threw his glasses on. "Be right there dad!" Harry groggily walked down the two flights of stairs, his feet immediately hitting the cold tiled floor. He winced.

"There he is, how'd you sleep, son?" Harry shrugged, "Good! Where is everyone?" Harry asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well..." Lucius began, "Everyone finished eating and scattered. Fred and George are off making mischief. Ron is outside with Draco and everyone else is out and about." Harry walked to the window, watching Draco and Ron throw mud at each other. In the far off distance, he saw the twins playing chase on their brooms. Lucius watched his youngest son hoping he'd bring up what he needed to talk about. When Harry made no attempt to start a conversation, Lucius chimed in, "Your dad told me, that you were up late last night." Lucius paused, "Anything you need to talk about?" The older man said after a moment of silence. Harry quickly glanced over at his dad- but turned his attention back to the window. He laughed as Draco got a mouth full of mud. There _was_ something he needed to talk about, but how was he going to tell them that he was...has been dreaming about Voldemort again? Harry shook his head, taking a seat back at the table. By the look on his father's face, Harry put together that his father knew he was lying. "Are you sure Harry? You know your dad and I have heard and seen it all." He said with a small smile. "After all, you do have seven brothers. And They've said and asked everything under the sun." He had a pretty good idea of what was on his son's mind, but he wouldn't push the boy if he wasn't ready to talk.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the doors to the back yard flew open. "Dad, Ron got sprayed in the face by Angel's Trumpet." Grumbling Lucius rolled his eyes, stretched, and immediately sprung into action taking Ron by the hand and walking to the sink.

"Where's the flower," Lucius asked, "did you and Ron touch it?" Both boys shook their heads. "Take your clothes off and leave them by the door." Lucius said, "Ron go to the toilet bin, I don't want you getting sick on my kitchen floor."

"Hey Luce, where's the list of books they'll need for this year?"

"I don't know Art," Lucius says preoccupied. "Hey, can you help Ron out?" Lucius shouted back to his husband.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean Ron and Draco are more important at the moment---" he paused taking the clothes from where the boys had thrown them. "Ron and Draco decided that touching the flowers in the garden bed was a good idea. After everything we've taught them, you'd think this would be one of those things they just fucking knew not to do; I mean come on really? The garden bed! After we've told them hundreds of times that the flowers are not meant to be played with. Do they have any idea the different types of poison that the flowers in the garden send off?" Lucius spat angrily stopping to catch his breath.

"Getting angry with them isn't going to make the situation any better Lucius; maybe they weren't thinking, but that is no reason to get upset with them-"

"I know Art, but I was hoping that maybe just maybe they would use their head."

"Did you send for Severus?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Yes I did, I wrote to him and told him we require his assistance." Lucius paused, scrubbing vigorously on the jumpers. "Hopefully that bloody menacing bird will deliver the letter." He said absentmindedly, "Severus should be here in a little while. He had to get some ingredients from the Apothecary."

Arthur nodded, he turned to leave when he remembered what he had come to the kitchen for, "So the lists---"

"In the library on the desk somewhere." Lucius stopped scrubbing and faced Arthur. "Hey, babe this isn't going to make you feel uncomfortable having Severus here is it?" There was silence between them as Lucius watched his husband contemplate the question.

There was something soft in Arthur's face that told the younger man that everything was good. 

"No not at all, that was all in the past anyways. Whatever happened between us happened and we've both moved on." Arthur said, he didn't know who he was trying to reassure; himself or his husband.

 

**~HPSS~**

 

Arthur rushed to the door and yanked it open, his nerves were shot and he was beginning to develop a headache, "Severus please come in,"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I forgot the Apothecary wasn't opened today. Hopefully, I'm not intruding." Severus said walking in the door. He stood in the middle of the kitchen waiting to be seated.

"I appreciate you coming so soon, Severus. I hope we didn't disturb you." Arthur continued. There was an awkward silence between them, but Snape just shrugged. Severus looked at Arthur and then at Harry. Harry smiled but didn't speak. He recognized those green eyes, the green eyes that always seemed to burn his soul. They were Lily's.

He shook himself from his thoughts and continued, "Do you have any idea what he touched or could have ingested?"

"Well, Lucius thinks it was Angels Trumpet. At least that's what he thinks given what Draco told him." Arthur said, "the poison just vanished into thin air, but I don't think he ingested any."

"Well, it does sound like Angel's Trumpet. Was it off white or purple looking?"

"It was clear professor," Said Draco.

"I do have to say though, if your son did by any chance touch it or inhale it, then I suggest taking him to St. Mungo's right away."

"Isn't there anything you can do Severus?" Arthur asked anxiously.

Severus looked at Arthur and mentally rolled his eyes, "I can give him Antidote for Common Poisons, but I can't guarantee it'll help, but it's worth a try."

"Do you have to brew it?" Lucius added.

"No, I had to make some this week to send to Poppy for the upcoming term," Severus said. He stole another glance at Harry but quickly turned when their eyes met and the boy got up and walked away.

"Ron," Arthur said, "come here, son." Ron walked to his father (bucket in hand) and sat down. He sat looking at his parents and his professor.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I don't know son, but it might help. If you can we'd like you to drink all of it." Ron looked at his professor, the older man held out a glass flask with greenish-blue liquid.

"The best way to get rid of the smell and taste is by drinking it quickly and thinking of something more pleasant." The red-haired boy took the flask. Ron carefully opened it and set it on the table. After the potion had aired out, Ron picked up and attempted to drink it. He couldn't and quickly set it down again.

"You find pleasure in torturing us, don't you professor?" Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"Take the fucking potion already Ron. We can still play Quidditch with Fred and George if you hurry up." Draco said. He watched Ron pick up the flask again and quickly down its contents.

"Draco, no cussing." Scolded Lucius, "and Ron isn't going anywhere for the rest of today. He needs to rest and frankly, so do you." Lucius said.

"Yeah and come to think of it," Arthur added, "you're both grounded for the rest of the week-"

"Dad that's not fair. I didn't-"

"I don't care Draco, you and Ron both knew to stay away from the garden," Arthur said. He held up his hand, "I'm not finished, if I ever catch you and Ron in the garden again, I'll take your brooms away for the rest of the year. Am I understood?" There was silence as the two boys looked at their parents and back at each other.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir what?" Lucius added.

"Yes dads it won't happen again." Both boys said in unison.

Arthur smiled, "I hope not. Were you even thinking what might have happened if the both of you touched the plant?"

Draco rolled his eyes. _I get the point_. He said to himself. "But we didn't and Ron is fine."

"That's not the point Draco." Arthur snapped at his son. "Let's say Ron did touch it, you'd feel bad if he was seriously injured," Arthur said. He had felt his anger rising, it wasn't until he saw how sickly Ron looked that he lost it.

"Well he's not injured so I don't see the point in me being the one that is getting grilled for this. It's complete bull-"

Lucius stepped forward looking at his son, "I'd be very careful with that last sentence young man." Warned Lucius.

Standing awkwardly as Lucius and Arthur scolded their children, Severus felt his body tense. He knew how the Weasley boys felt, he always hated being at the end of one of his father's scoldings. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving now," Severus says having had enough of the family for today. He always found it awkward scolding kids in front of others, but he knew, as a teacher that sometimes that was the only way his students would listen. "Your son should be fine, if you notice any swelling of his legs or blood coming out of his eyes, then I suggest you take him to hospital."

"Oh thank you Severus," And with that the potions master walked from the kitchen and headed outside. He always found it to be rude when people dis-Apparate in other people's homes.

"That's not fair." Draco said raising his voice, "when Bill-"

"Go to your room until you are capable of talking like the young adult you are." Draco stomped his way up the stairs. He got to the top and have his parents the middle finger. He walked to the end of the hall and slammed his bedroom door. Arthur and Lucius looked at each other. "I don't and I can't deal with him right now," Lucius said, he shook his head sighing deeply. "I swear to Merlin, Art I'm going to kill him one of these days. The kid is so rude."

"I wouldn't recommend it, but he's sixteen now. The best kind of punishment is taking away his right to anything."

"That's it?"

Arthur laughed, "Yes Luce that's it." Arthur said. He gave his husband a quick kiss and made his way out the kitchen. Lucius stood in the center of the kitchen, listening to his breathing; there was a type of silence that wasn't there earlier. An almost death at a funeral quiet. He shook himself from his thoughts and turned on the tea kettle.

"Art want any tea?" He waited for the reply. After a moment he decided to make his husband one anyways. Lucius watched his kids play outside. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were playing a dangerous form of chase. He saw Charlie hit the Quaffle ball through the goal post they had made. He looked down farther and saw the twins; Fred and George were on their brooms throwing balls of mud at each other and laughing when the other got hit in the face with it. He watched for a few more minutes smiling to himself. Lucius turned his attention back to the tea. The tea kettle was just beginning to boil. He paused a minute thinking, the only kids he hadn't seen outside were Ron and Draco, but they were grounded. And Harry! "Oh shit Harry!"

"What about Harry?" Arthur said.

"I haven't seen him since earlier..." Lucius said. He summoned a tea bag and applied a cooling charm and handed it to Arthur. "Art I'm really worried about him. I know we can't make him talk, but if he doesn't talk to us, then who is he going to talk to?"

"He talks to Bill and Charlie, quite a lot." He took a sip of his tea and let out a sigh of relief. "Luce you're probably thinking too much into it. You know he's always come to us when he's needed help."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lucius says pausing for a moment, "just another day in the Weasley-Malfoy house."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Continuing from the end of chapter three when Snape exited the Weasley-Malfoy's house.** _

 

Harry stood impatiently outside, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt from the need to move when Severus finally opened the door and stalked out. "Hi," he managed to say to the older man.

"Mr. Weasley-Malfoy."

Harry bounced on the balls of his feet, almost stumbling into the older man. "Hi." Snape didn't say anything, his eyes narrowing at the young boy...no man in front of him. He couldn't help but feel like Lily was the one greeting him with the softness of Harry's voice. He really was his mother's son, but had his father's unruly hair and hopefully not the man's ego as well.

"You've said that already," he said coldly.

Harry took a step back but never stopped looking at his professor. "Sorry, just trying to be friendly, sir."

"I don't need friends," Severus found himself saying. He didn't understand where the young man's kindness was coming from but knew he had meant what he said. He didn't need friends.

"I think you're wrong, sir," Harry said, hoping his professor wouldn't take offense. "Maybe you just haven't found that person yet."

"Maybe," said the professor as he shifted uncomfortably when the young man drew closer to him, those green eyes capturing him, drawing him in deeper in their depths. "What are you doing exactly, Mr. Weasley-Malfoy?"

"I dunno, but we could be friends," said Harry as he reached out and grabbed the man's arm.

Snape flinched away, "I'll say it again, Mr. Weasley-Malfoy, in case you didn't get the hint. I do not need friends, so piss off!" The professor almost shouted, although his voice never lost the silky texture, not wanting to draw attention towards them. Harry began to walk away, clearly taking the hint that his professor did not want his company. Before he could get far, however, Snape grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks, as if uncertain of his action- those emerald eyes looking angrily into his onyx pair. He and the boy had a past, a part that both of them would probably never overcome, but looking into those eyes, made his body loosen up somewhat. Those eyes made him feel as if he were home. His hand held tight on Harry's arm, and he looked down at the loose clothing before slowing pulling his hand back to his side. However, before he could remove his hand, a surge of power was shared between the two. Power that he hadn't felt in fourteen years and it came from the young man in front of him. He stopped, remembering that this was the second time it had happened. The first was when the boy was a mere babe.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Harry asked concerned.

"Good day Mr. Weasley-Malfoy." Severus was gone before Harry could respond or even put together what had just happened.

 

**~HPSS~**

 

By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, his family was already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. His dad's (Arthur) face was hidden behind the Daily Prophet, and his father (Lucius) was cutting watermelon into quarters. Draco looked furious and sulky. Harry thought back to the other night when Draco and his dads got into a big fight, he couldn't really still be mad. Could he? Harry thought to himself. Draco growled, "I'm not hungry, may I leave please?"

Arthur sighed, "Sure. I'm not going to fight with you, Dray." Draco rose from the table, "but you are still grounded. I also expect that you finish your summer assignments." Draco rolled his eyes and placed his plate down by the sink (rather hard if you asked Harry). Draco glared at Harry then looked down and made his way from the kitchen. "A letter came for you son."

Harry took the letter from his father and read the front of the parchment. It was from Hermione (one of his best friends). Harry carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry, Happy late Birthday! I hope you are well. How's your family? Are you doing anything fun for the summer? I'm really sorry that I missed your birthday, mum and dad took me to America; I'm not sure how it works here, but the postal system here is quite weird. I'll make it up to you later. I'm also not sure how long it will take for this letter to get to you, let alone London, but I hope you receive it. Harry, did you know in America people get their mail delivered to them by people who drive funny white trucks with red and blue stripes? (A truck is a type of car). They also have these things called sell phones (I'm not sure if I spelled it right), but the weird part is, they carry it with them and they have no long rubber line at the end. Dad says that's how they talk to each other. They also have computers(that's a type of machine that you can look stuff up in. Imagine how much easier Hogwarts would be with one). I have to say though, I much prefer the library. I'll see you at Kings Cross Station on the thirty-first of August. Tell your family I said hello and I'll see you soon! Love, Hermione P.s Seamus, and Neville said that they'll write to you soon. Seamus has been grounded! Bye for now._

Harry folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "So, how is Ms. Granger?" Arthur asked.

"Good," Harry said after a while. "Her mum and dad took her to America for the summer."

Fred and George looked up from their plates and stared at Harry. "Blimey Harry that's almost cool."

"Well if she's back in time, we'd like to invite her to the Quidditch World Cup," Arthur said from behind his paper. Harry thought he knew what was going on: he waited for his dad to continue-

"A professional Quidditch game?" Said Harry, trying to sound as though his dad had made a mistake.

"Dad (Arthur) and Papa (Lucius) have decided to take us to our very first professional Quidditch game." Ron said, "isn't that cool Haz (Ron's nickname for Harry)?"

"Your father has managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Said Lucius. He placed the paper down on the table taking a bite of his now cold eggs.

"Is that why Draco was upset?" There was silence.

"No Draco's just being a little bitch as always."

"William!" Arthur said shortly. "What have I told you about calling your brother names and cussing in my home?"

"Sorry Da, it won't happen again." Said Bill. The oldest child went back to eating his meal occasionally rolling his eyes.

"So wait, this is really happening and it's not some fools joke?"

"It's really happening Harry." Lucius said, "and don't worry about Draco, he'll come around. He always does. He's just mad because he and Ron got in trouble for being where they shouldn't."

"Ron's not mad!" Lucius shrugged and picked up the paper and went back to reading. "Okay then," said Harry brightly.

There was a light tap at the door as Harry, threw his book down and rose from his spot on the bed and opened the door. The look on his parent's face told him that they were going to have the much dreaded conversation about his dream the other night. "Can we-" said Arthur pointing to Harry's room. Harry shook his head and closed the door after his parents entered. There was a look of shock across Harry's face seeing his parents standing in his room. It was always one of them, but never the two of them together. One parent meant that everything was good, but two parents, usually meant someone was in deep shite.

"Harry sit, please. Your father and I have to talk to you." Said Lucius. Harry sat on his bed looking at his parents. He felt a slight sense of foreboding. He had rarely seen his parents this nervous about anything. "The school year is almost about to begin," Lucius began, "and we want to make sure you are ready for whatever comes your way." Harry's heart began to race. _They know. Oh god, they know_. Harry thought to himself.

"Yes exactly. The other night when I came home, you said you were up because you had had a bad dream, did that dream have anything to do with-Voldemort?" There was silence.

After about five minutes, Harry shook his head tears silently falling onto his cheeks. "I-I- I wanted to tell you, b-but I got scared!" Harry said voice quivering as he sobbed.

"Hey it's alright Harry, your dad and I just want to know so we can find a better way of protecting you," Arthur said, he moved over and placed his arms around Harry. "Breathe love, don't want you getting sick. Hey, can you get him a glass of water Luce?" Lucius got up and walked to the bathroom, a moment later he brought back water and handed it to Harry. "Drink you'll feel better." Arthur said, " now can you tell us about your nightmares?"

"Um well, they started about two weeks ago." Said Harry. He looked across to Lucius and back to Arthur. "Are you guys mad?" Lucius quickly shook his head.

Harry looked at Arthur. "I'm not mad Harry. Tell us the rest please." The red-haired man pleaded. "I hadn't felt anything in over a year and a half and then just weeks ago my scar started to burn like crazy." Another long pause.

Lucius shifted in his seat trying to find the right words to say. "Is that what you were going to tell me when Ron and Draco came into the kitchen?" Harry shook his head. Arthur wiped the remaining tears from Harry's face. They sat in silence for a long time listening to Harry's breathing even out. Arthur and Luce quickly turned their heads. There was shouting and yelling taking place down the stairs. Lucius stood up. "I'll go see what's up?" The younger man says sighing. He made his way down the stairs.

 

**~HPSS~**

 

Lucius came down the stairs reeling. _I swear sometimes I wish they were all dead_. There was a loud hammering of fists. Lucius approached the fireplace and called through the boards. "Ron?" No answer "William... Charles?" Again no answer. "I'll give you to the count of five, if I don't see all of you in front of me by the time I get to five, you are all in deep shite." Lucius waited to hear a voice through the wall, it wasn't until there was a bang that he realized his kids weren't in the fireplace, but in the hall closet.

"Ouch! Fred, no-go back, go back, dad's calling."

"Ow, you're stepping on my hands---"

"Then fucking move mate."

"Damn it guys. Ron get off my hands," Fred and George came tumbling out of the hall closet and landed at Lucius' feet. He smiled up at their dad: Lucius clearly not pleased. "What the holy fuck is going on? Do I have to keep telling you that shite like that is not allowed?" Lucius asked. He placed his hands on his hips. "This shit was cute when you were five, now, not so much. Get out of the closet, now! Right now!"

"Sorry dad it won't happen again," Ron said.

Sighing Lucius rolled his eyes, "yeah seems to be the mantra if the week. It's 11:45 pm, the next time this happens again, I'll cancel the Quidditch game." Lucius said and pointed to the stairs. "I'm not asking again. Now!" Ron and Percy scurried up the stairs followed by Fred and George and the two oldest boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry felt as though he had just lain down to sleep in his room when he was being shaken awake by Draco. He could vaguely hear his parents' voices as they chatted away in the kitchen. "Time to go, Harry," he whispered moving away to the room next door. Harry felt around for his glasses, put them on, and sat up. It was still dark outside. Harry heard Ron muttering as Draco left his room. At the foot of Harry's mattress, he saw two large, disheveled shapes emerging from the tangles of blankets. He, Fred and George had all fallen asleep in his bed after a hard game of strip poker, Seamus retiring to Ron's room after he had lost.

" 'S' time already?" Asked Fred groggily.

They dressed in crypt-like silence, too sleepy to talk, then yawning and stretching, the five of them groggily headed downstairs into the kitchen. Lucius was stirring the contents of a large pot- possibly the porridge on the stove while Arthur was sitting at the table checking a sheet of large parchment tickets and putting snacks into small brown paper bags. He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He had settled for a mote casual look- what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans (that had belonged to Lucius), slightly too big for him, and held up with a thick leather belt. "You look, good dad, smashing," said Harry smiling, "very good."

"Where's Bill, Charlie, and Per-Per-Percy?" Asked George, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Well, they're going to Apparate, aren't they?" Said Lucius, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in." Harry knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, but had never really known anyone to do it, and understood that it was very difficult.

"When did Percy learn to fly?" Asked Harry taking a seat at the table. Arthur gave a small chuckle. Lucius went around the table handing each bot a bowl of porridge before he carried the pit back to the stove.

"A few days ago, that's why Bill and Charlie are going with him." Said Arthur. "And it's not flying love, it's just a magical way of transporting."

"Why didn't he take it when he was seventeen?" Asked Harry.

Arthur snuck a glance at his husband. "Well, your papa and I didn't think he was ready at the time." And that was the truth. Percy had been an overly sensitive emotional teen during puberty and he and Lucius thought it was best if the boy waited until he was old enough and more mature. Percy was meant to take it when he turned eighteen, but he had been too nervous.

"So they're still in bed?" Said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. He hated porridge, but since he and George were already on thin ice, he wasn't going to complain. "Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Lucius. "And where is Hermione and your cousin Ginny?"

"Wait, there's a test you have to pass in order to Apparate?" Asked Harry.

"Oh yes," said Arthur, tucking the tickets safely into the back of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation has been fining people for Apparating without a license." Said Arthur, "It's not easy, Apparation and when it's not done properly, it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves." Everyone around the table except Harry winced.

"Er-splinched?" Said Harry.

"You won't get scared if he tells you, will you?" Said Lucius. Harry shrugged.

"Well, it means, that they left half of themselves behind," said Arthur, now spooning large amounts of treacle into his porridge, "So of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move, either way, had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind...."

Harry had a sudden vision of a pair of legs and an eyeball lying abandoned in the pavement if some street. "Were they okay?" He asked, startled.

"I think you spooked him, dad," said Ron. "He looks terrified." They all looked at Harry, who had a nasty look on his face.

"Harry they were fine," said Arthur comfortingly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apperation. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms-slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"

"Don't you remember Charlie had to take the test twice," said Draco, grinning.

Harry shook his head, "Hey, dad, how old was I when Bill took the test?"

"Well, when we adopted you, you were three months old and William was fourteen at the time." Said Arthur, "I think you might have just turned three. Bill took it, beginning of his seventh year. It might have been before his seventh year began."

"Anyways, Charlie failed the first time, Apparated five miles South of where he was meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," Said Lucius marching back into the kitchen. There were footsteps down the passageway a Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early, Uncle Artie?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We got a bit of a walk," said Arthur smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle's attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup-"

 

 

 

It was chilly and dark, when they finally made their way outside, the moon was still out and the air was thick and foggy. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Harry, having been thinking about Snape and the spark they shared, and the thousands of wizards speeding towards the Quidditch World Cup, sped up to walk with his dad. He still hadn't found anything about the electricity that he and the older man shared, but he was going to find out soon enough. "So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" Asked Harry.

"It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr. Weasley. "So we had to find a nice deserted moor and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys." Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Dad, what sort of object is a Portkey exactly?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Well, Harry, they can be anything," said Arthur. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them...stuff they'll just think is litter..." They walked down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence is broken only by their footsteps. The sky had lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, it's inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hand and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch. They climbed up Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass.

"Dad, where are we going?" Said Ron "Haven't the foggiest son, keep up!" Each breath Harry took was sharp in his chest and his legs were starting to seize up when, at last, his feet found level ground. He knew he was athletic, but the climb to the Portkey was absolute torture.

"Are we almost there dad, I'm getting tired and my legs are shaking." Said Draco, he was the last to make it to the top of the hill. Hermione came over the crest of the hill, clutching a stitch in her side.

"We just have to find the Portkey." Said Arthur. "It's not that big...come on..."

They all split up going in different directions looking for the Portkey. They hadn't been looking for that long when they heard a shout. "Arthur, over here! Over here, son, We've got it." Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" Said Arthur, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. "Harry, Fred, George, Draco and Ron, this is Mr. Amos Diggory," said Arthur. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And this is his son Cedric."

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all. Everyone said hi back except Fred and George, who just nodded.

"Gather around everyone it's almost time to go." Said Arthur, trying to round up his kids.

"Dad why's everyone standing around that manky old boot?"

"That's not just any manky old boot mate, it's a Portkey." Said Fred and George in unison.

"On three!" Muttered Arthur, one eye still on his watch. "Three..." said Arthur, "two...one... Harry."

They were engulfed in a pot of blackness: Harry felt as though a book just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his. Harry's feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud. Harry disentangled himself from Ron and got to his feet.

"See you at the match old friend." Said Amos.

"See you at the match," said Arthur.

"Cedric, come on son." Harry watched as Mr. Diggory and his son made their way to their tents.

 

**~HPSS~**

 

Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried into the woods following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish, excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning. They walked through the woods for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside. "Seats a hundred thousand," said Arthur, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year, Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have gone anywhere near here all year, they suddenly remember urgent appointments and had to dash away again...bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" Said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, as high as you can go! Good evening Lucius." Lucius Gave the witch a small smile and followed his husband up the stadium stairs.

Ron pulled out his omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd on the other side of the stadium. "Wild!" He said, twiddling the replay knob on the side, "I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again...and again...and again."

"Ronald Weasley-Malfoy, don't be gross," said Lucius giving his son a warning look, "or I'll have to take them away."

"Hey dad, how far up are we?" Shouted Percy.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, "Well let's put it this way, if it rains, we'll be the first to know." Said Draco. He gave Percy a cheeky smile turning his attention back to his sandwich.

"Who's playing?" Said Harry,

"Bulgaria and Ireland," said Lucius

"Should be an interesting game." Added Arthur

"Blimey, Professor Snape is here too." Said Ron. He handed the omnioculars to Harry. Harry looked through them trying to find the man.

"Ron, I don't see him." Harry grumbled, waving his hands in Ron's face. Ron adjusted the lenses on the omnioculars and pointed them in the direction be had seen his professor. Sure enough, the Potions Master was there, he was sitting talking to some lady Harry had never seen before. His heart began to race as he kept looking at the man. There was something about him being with another person(let alone a woman) that made his heart race. The tingling feeling had returned and a surge of energy ran down his arm to his fingertips.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Said Hermione's voice from a long way off. Harry gave a long lingering look before he handed them back to Ron, who was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. "What?" Harry said almost angrily. He made a mental note to ask his professor about the woman. Hermione smiled giving Harry a light shove.

"What?" Said Harry

"Oh, nothing. The games about to begin unless you have something more important to look at, then go right ahead." She teased, pointing in the direction of Snape.

"I don't know what you mean," said Harry looking at anything other than the direction of his potions teacher.

"Oh, you will," she said smiling at him. And that was all that was said about Harry and his developing crush for his professor.

 

 

 

The next moment, what seemed to be the great-and- Gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two set comets, each hurtling toward the goal post. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd ooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. "Excellent!" Yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats.

"Leprechauns!" Said Arthur over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

"There you go," Draco yelled happily, stuffing a fist full of gold coins into Harry's hands.

"Here comes the BULGARIANS!" Yelled Fred, George, and Charlie. The Bulgarians made their way unto the doing tricks and fancy turns on their brooms.

"Who's that?" Said Hermione, pointing at a shark looking man on a broom.

"That 'Mione, is the greatest seeker in the world," said Fred, "Viktor Krum." Ron, Draco, Percy, and Charlie gave a round of hoots. Harry watched as Krum kept doing tricks on his broom, completely fascinated.

"That's him, that's him!" Yelled Ron, following "That's him, that's him!" Yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry watched, then focused his own. The game began, with the Irish taking the Quaffle and zooming to the opposite side of the stadium.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" Screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" Harry watched in awe, it was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his omnioculars so tightly against his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. "And Ireland scores the first goal of the match!" Roared Bagman and the stadium shuttered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland." After the first couple of scores from Ireland, everything became a blur to Harry. His head kept wandering off to his professor, who was more interested in the blond woman than the actual game. They were soon caught up in the crowd was flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them in the night air as they released their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns.

When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, Arthur and Lucius decided that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; Lucius got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie, and it was only until Draco fell asleep right at the table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Lucius called a halt to the replays and insisted that everyone goes to bed.

Harry never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off to sleep---fantasies of Severus Snape talking in the stands with that mysterious woman---all he knew was that, quite suddenly, his dad's were shouting. ''Get up! Ron---Harry---come on, now get up, this is urgent!" Harry sat up quickly as the top of his head hit the canvas.

"Looks like the Irish have got their pride on." Said Bill sleepily wiping his eyes.

"It's not the Irish," said Lucius

"Luce," said Arthur frantically searching the room for his jeans. Fred and George, look after the girls. Bill and Charlie, look after Ron, Percy, and Draco. Let's get going quickly."

" 'S' matter?" Percy asked putting his clothes in his rucksack. Harry slipped down from the bunk and reached for his clothes, but Lucius who had pulled on his jeans over his pajamas, said, "No time, Harry---just grab a jacket and get out quickly." Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, his dad on his heels. Harry and Lucius made their way into the woods following the other witches and wizards.

"Wait, what about Papa and the others?" Said Harry trying to keep up with his dad.

"They'll meet us there. Hurry up Harry." Said Lucius he grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him closer.

A crowd of wizards tightly packed and moving together headed for the woods, in the hustle of the crowd Harry and Lucius lost contact. "Dad!" Shouted Harry "Dad!" Harry kept walking calling for his dad and each time be called he got no answer. He walked away, stopping when he no longer heard shouting. In the distance, Harry saw a shadow, at first he thought it was a tree. Once the figure started moving he became worried. The figure moved closer and closer; Harry moved behind a tree. And then, suddenly without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any he had heard in the woods; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but it sounded like a spell. He froze as pain shot through his forehead, his scar(which had been prickling with pain all night) burned, unlike anything he felt. "Morsmordre," said the strange voice. And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the path of darkness. Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

Harry stepped back trying to find his way back to the campsite, as he turned around, he stepped on a stick.

"Fuck!" He said silently holding his breath. The man who had cast the spell moved closer.

"I can see you," the stranger said. Harry turned and ran. He heard the footsteps behind him then they were gone. Suddenly the wood all around him erupted with screams.

Harry whirled around and in an instant, he registered on fact: each of these wizards had his wand out, and every single wand was pointed at him. "Duck!" He pulled himself to the ground trying to get a good look at who had shouted. "Stupefy!" Roared twenty voices---there was a blinding flash and Harry felt the hair in his head ripple as through powerful wind had swept the clearing. "STOP!" Yelled a voice he recognized.

"Stop! That's my son!" Harry's hair stopped blowing about. He raised his head higher, the wizards in front of him had lowered their wands. He rolled over and saw his dad's striding towards him looking terrified. "Harry-" his voice sounded shaky- "are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold curt voice. "Bite me Crouch; this is my son, so lower your fucking wand." Harry got to his feet and ran to Lucius.

"Why did you conjure the Dark Mark?"

In shock, Harry did his best to control his anger. "I didn't do that!" Said Harry gesturing up at the skull.

"Do not lie, sir!" Shouted Mr. Crouch.

"Barty," whispered Lucius, "he's just a child, he's never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from Harry?" Said Arthur quickly.

"Over there," said Harry shakingly, pointing at the place where he had heard the noise. "There was a man."

"A man?" Asked Barty Crouch

"Yeah, behind those trees...he shouted words and then the skull head appeared-" After Mr. Crouch left, Arthur and Lucius made their way back to their campsite to find the rest of the family.

"Glad you're all right Harry," said Draco lightly patting Harry's back.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare," said Bill, playfully pushing Harry, "you should have seen the look on dad's face when he met us at the edge of the woods and you weren't there."

"Tore apart almost all the tents looking for you," said Percy, "it wasn't until we saw the skull in the sky did we finally put it together."

"Yeah, well he's back." Said, Arthur, "Let's go, your dad and I are going to Apparate Ron, Draco, the twins, Hermione, Ginny and Harry to Hogwarts tonight." Nothing else was said about the skull or how Harry had gotten there.


	6. Chapter 6

_Severus watched his three-year-old self stand by his bedrooms door watching his drunk abusive father beat the life out of his mother. She was always so brave; always laying there taking the beatings for him. And every time she'd say, 'Severus, its ok, mamas alright, ' but she wasn't. He would watch the life drain out of her; helpless and small there was nothing that he could do to help. Eventually his father's arm would get so tired that he'd have to stop. He'd stop, grab a bottle of the strongest whiskey in the house and drink until he couldn't remember his wife's name or his son. Eileen was always at the center of Mr. Snape's drunken outbursts and tonight was no different. They were having dinner when Severus had asked for the juice sitting at the opposite end of the table. It happened so fast that neither Eileen Snape or his father knew what to do. Tobias Snape lounged forward grabbing three year old Severus around the neck. "What did I tell you about using magic in this house?" He spat harshly. He grabbed the three year old harder throwing him across the floor. Severus' head came in contact with the wall knocking him out. His father made a direct bee line, for him, but was stopped by his wife._

_"Tobias he doesn't know any better, he's still a baby."_

_"You can't continue to coddle him Eileen." He said grabbing her arms and lightly shaking her. "How's he supposed to learn?"_

_"He's a baby Tobias, he's not suppose to learn to control his magic." Said Eileen. She walked over to where her son was sprawled on the floor and picked him up. Three year old Severus started to whimper. Eileen sat Severus on the kitchen counter feeling him over for any cuts or bruises. She did a quick healing spell and placed her young son back in his feet. "Go play love, mama is going to clean up from supper." Eileen watched as her son skipped to his room and gently closed the door. Once Severus was out of ear shot, she turned her attention back to her husband. She was furious. "What is wrong with you Tobias? You promised me that you would never lay a hand on my son."_

_"He has to learn Eileen, what if the neighbors saw him do that witchcraft?"_

_"The hell with the neighbors, he's three years old. He's your son, your job is to make sure that if people saw him, you'd protect and defend him. Not throw him about for accidental magic." She said furiously scrubbing the dirty dishes._

_"I can't love something like that Eileen," Tobias said bitterly, "I'm sorry, I just can't. " That was the last time Tobias ever spoke or mentioned anything about Severus._

 

 

 

_Severus was four when his mother died. It was the only thing in his childhood that he remembered vividly. He had woken to his father screaming and yelling (as he always did). He knew that there was nothing he had done that set his father off, and his mother surely couldn't have done anything to upset him; so he was clearly drunk. Severus opened his bedroom door slightly, listening to the conversation his parents were having. From what he could tell, they were arguing about magic (as they always did). And as usual , his mother always came to his rescue. He watched as his father's hand came in contact with his mother's face. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. And that was the last time she ever moved. Tobias walked out of the house leaving Severus alone with his dead mother. For two long days, young Severus knelt beside his mother trying to wake her. He would cry, scream and lay on top of her, but nothing help. Nothing would wake her. He tried telling her stories (his favourite stories that she used to tell him when ever he was afraid or needed a little cheering up). He sang to her in her ears, but she never woke. After the second day, Severus walked to his room and hid in the closet. Every once in a while, his father would come home and look for Severus, but the young lad sat scrunched in the deep far corner of the closet floor._

_On the third day of his mother's death, Severus heard voices. It wasn't the voice of his drunk father, but the soft voice of a man. "Shh, we must be quiet. If we wake up the muggle, we don't know how much danger young Severus could be in." Said Dumbledore, he pointed his wand at the door knob and the door quietly flew up. The moment they entered the house they could sense that something was off. Eileen (who had been dead for three days) was laying where her husband had killed her. The stench of a dead body filled the air as Dumbledore and the rest of the Aurors piled on the room. The house was pitch black with an eerie silence. All the bedroom doors were opened, but there was no sign of Severus._

_"Check the other rooms, he could be hiding in the closet or under the bed," said Professor McGonagall. An Auror by the name of Steven Gerrard walked to the bedroom closest to the kitchen and walked in. The room was most certainly empty. He was on his way out the door when he heard the whimpers of a small child. He closed the door behind him and saw little Severus curled in on himself, his trousers soaked through with urine._

The Potions Master who was watching the exchange between his little self and the Auror stood there in silence tying not to be seen. 

_"Hey little one," the auror said, "my name is Steven, what's yours?" Severus watched fascinated._

He wasn't sure how at the age he was able to trust someone, but he did. He watched closely as his smaller self began to speak. _"Seve'us, but m-m-mama calls me Sevvy."_

_"Hi Severus, would you like to come with me and get some food?" Little Severus shook his head watching the man closely._

_Steven made a move towards the door, but stopped when a small hand reached out and took his much larger hand. "I come too?" Steven shook his head smiling. He picked up the three year old and walked out the bedroom door._

_"Professor Dumbledore, I've found him."_

_"How is he? How's his health?" Young Severus buried his head in Steven's shoulder listening as the adults went on about him. The old guy, who was called Dumbledore was talking to an older woman who they called Professor McGonagall about how Severus was to come live at Hogwarts immediately before his Muggle father found him. Severus began to feel his eye lids droop, within five minutes, he was asleep not a care in the world. "Take the boy to Hogwarts and have one of the house elves bathe him." Said Dumbledore leaning closely to Severus and running his hands through the boy's filthy unwashed hair._

_"Albus, what are we to do about the boy's father?" Said Professor McGonagall standing behind the headmaster._

_"I'm afraid that's all we can do at this moment is look over young Severus until he is old enough to look over himself, Minerva."_

_"And if the father wants him back?" Asked McGonagall folding her hands in front of her robes. "Then we give Severus back. We cannot keep him until he is of age to attend Hogwarts."_

_"Albus you can't surely be serious, he's a boy. A boy that needs all the love and care we can give. There is no telling what that evil man will do to him if he keeps the boy." McGonagall says, clearly upset at the Headmaster's words._

_"As of right now, all we can do is love him." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling with delight. "Tell Monroe and Bennsonn that Severus is to be taken straight to Hogwarts tonight."_

 

**_~HPSS~_ **

 

The Potions Master sat up in his bed covered in sweat. It had been many years since he remembered anything about his life back home let alone the death of his mother. He ran a shaky hand through his long black hair then got up and made his way to his living room. His hands had begun to tingle ( like they always did now a days ). Like they did when he and Harry had sparked. He looked down at his hands shaking his head. Severus sat down in his favourite arm chair turning on the light. He glanced over at the black raven perched on the stand in front of the fire place. He had woken to the sound of rain hitting the roof. He loved it when it rained, but this particular night, he wanted it to stop. The images of his dream still played in the back of his mind; he had never really taken the time to talk about his mother to anyone. Not even Dumbledore (and the man would bother him about it every chance he got), but he could never bring himself to talk about it. He did once with Lily, but that was many many years ago and back then, they were the best of friends. The more he thought about his mother and her untimely death, the more he wanted to tell Harry. The boy was touching parts of his soul that hadn't been touched in a long time. He shook his head trying to think about anything other than Harry or his three year old self. His life wasn't one of glamour or anything fancy for that matter; his life had been crap-- no wait, his life had been hell. Apart from his mother, she was the only one that ever showed him any bit of love. She never got upset with him for not doing something and she never raised her voice towards him. She was the one that would tell him (even on nights when his father beat her), _'never give up on love Severus, for one day there will come a person who will love you for all that you are.'_ He could still hear her say those words to him, and at a young age, he believed her, but that was decades ago. Now he'd be lucky enough if someone smiled at him or gave him some interest. Thinking back about what she had told him night after night, Severus smiled to himself: it was a happy smile, not that he could really call it a smile. The inner corners of his lip would form into a straight line. It was nights like these he hated; he hated waking up and realizing that his mother or Lily would never be there to give him the advice he was looking for. And he hated to think that his two favourite people were dead. After a while of sitting and reflecting, Severus picked up his book and began to read. He usually never fell asleep again on nights like these.


	7. Chapter 7

The students of Hogwarts gathered around the corridors and the hall center watching as a large ship rose up from the water. It was a huge ship, filled with hundreds of ropes, and red flags waving in the air. As it rose from the water and landed safely about it, the ship looked as if it wasn't wet at all. Hagrid (who was the grounds keeper) was standing on dry land directing the large ship to port. The students continued to watch as something flew out of the sky and was making it's way towards the doors of Hogwarts.  
The ship in the sky swirled and wiggled nearly knocking over Hagrid. "Blimey, there's something you don't see everyday." Seamus said tapping Harry on his shoulders, but Harry wasn't paying attention.  
The first ship landed and out stepped a line of sharp jawed eloquent gentlemen. They stood as their leader, a man no more than forty-five stepped out of the ship with a boy who had the appearance of a baby shark.  
"Harry, it's Krum!" Harry rolls his eyes.  
Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a slight glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave him, or the shout in his ear, to recognize that profile. "Blimey, I don't believe it! He's actually here." Ron said in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang, all Harry could think about was Snape. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"  
Harry grumbled, he couldn't understand why he had to be at this school function. He was hungry, tired and frustrated. "Yes I can see that Ron. I might have gone deaf, but I'm not blind." Said Harry.  
"But.... it's Krum!"  
"For heaven's sake, Harry control your brother, he's only a Quidditch player." Said Hermione grunting in frustration. That he could agree with. Krum was a good Quidditch player, but according to the rest of the students at Hogwarts and some of the professors, he was better than the Bulgarian bonbon Krum.

"Only a Quidditch player!" Ron said, looking at Hermione as though he couldn't believe she had said that. "You saw him play at the World Cup."  
"Yeah I did and they lost, or did you forget?" Said Hermione harshly.  
"Bite me Granger!"  
"Over my dead-"  
Harry moved back trying to get away from Ron and Hermione's fighting. "Hey!" Harry shouted, a few of his classmates turned their heads to see what the problem was, but quickly went back to what they were doing. "Both of you shut the fuck up. If you're going to fight, then I'll leave." Said Harry drawing his attention back to where Professor Dumbledore was giving the Durmstrang headmaster a quick hug.  
They walked into the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure of where they should sit.  
"Do you reckon they'll sit with us?" Seamus said looking at the Durmstrang students.  
"Don't encourage him Shay, he'll only continue to behave like this." Said Harry.  
"Shut up!" Said Ron  
Viktor and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco, he looked happy but tired. Krum leaned in and spoke to him, but Draco just smiled.  
"That's not fair! Draco gets to sit next to Krum, while we just seat here and watch." Said Ron pouting, he kept his attention fixed on Draco watching his brother's every move.

 

 

When Dumbledore rose and walked to the middle of the room, all of Hogwarts stop talking and chatting amongst themselves to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly- guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girl still clutching a muffler around her head have what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.  
"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her. Harry gave a small smile and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.  
"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"  
The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house elves in the kitchen seem to have filled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them that Harry had ever seen, including several that would definitely foreign.  
The Great Hall seemed some how much more crowded than unusua, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because of their differently colored uniforms stood out so clear against the black of the Hogwarts robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep bloodred.  
Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seem to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. several seats down from him Fred and George were leaning forward staring at Dumbledore with great concentration. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore smiling around at the sea of upturned faces.  
"The TriWizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket----"  
"The what?" Harry muttered  
Ron and Neville shrugged.  
"--- just to clarify the procedure that will be following this year. But first let me introduce you for those who don't know them Mr. Bartemus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Corporation." -----there was a smattering of polite applause---- "And Mr. Ludo Bagman,Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."  
"Wasn't Mr. Crouch at the World Cup?" Said Harry  
"Yeah, he was the one that had his wand pointed at you," said Ron, "and dad was the one that told him to put his wand away." Harry shook his head remembering the event vividly. "You reckon they found the man that casted the spell?" Said Ron.  
"Probably not!" Said Hermione looking at Harry. "Don't you think your parents would have said something if they did find him?"  
"She's got a point mate," said Ron  
"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament."  
Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions efforts."  
"Champions?" Said Neville to no one in particular.  
"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."  
Filch who had been standing unnoticed in the far corner of the Great Hall, approached Dumbledore carrying a wooden chest encrusted with jewels.  
"Whoa, how much you think that costs?" Said Neville. Harry shrugged, slowly rising to see the chest more clearly.  
"Looks about a hundred years old." Said Harry, standing on his seat to get a better look. The chest was old, it had engravings and symbols that neither Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus knew.  
"There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, they will test the champions in many different ways...their magical progress, their daring, their powers of deductions and- of course, their power to cope with danger."  
At the last word, the hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. Harry shook his head in disgust- fighter Voldemort all these years wasn't dangerous enough, but now they had to test their abilities and how well they handled shit, just dumb. "They will be marked on how well they preform each tournament task and the highest total after three task will win the TriWizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an important selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid slowly opened. Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a large wooden cup.  
Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet of Fire carefully on top of it, where everyone could see in the Hall. "Anyone wishing to submit their name as champions, must write their name on a piece of parchment and throw the parchment in the fire," said Dumbledore "one last thing, the TriWizard Tournament is a very dangerous game, so submissions will not be taken lightly. This tournament is not for the faint hearted," said Dumbledore "if chosen, you stand alone. Now I think it's time for bed."  
"Well that was cheerful," said Harry getting up from his seat. They all made their way into Gryffindor Common room.

 

**~HPSS~**

 

Severus patiently sat in the Headmaster's office, his legs crossed and arms folded across his chest. What possessed him to bring up the topic of Harry to the man, would remain a mystery. But ever since the boy arrived at Howarts early, his magic had been misbehaving and even a man of hi age and talents was puzzled by this. Without a doubt, he knew his magic was acting up because Harry and since this was the second time he had felt the electric surge of power, he knew it wouldn't stop unless something bad happened. He didn't want to get to that point. His head shot up as the door to Dumbledore's office swung open and then slammed shut. "Severus."  
"Albus,"  
"Minerva will be joining us shortly. I wanted her here as well."  
Not what he was hoping, but he didn't really care. He needed to find a way to get his magic under control before classes started again.   
Minerva entered a short time later taking a seat across from Severus. "So Harry, what has the boy done now Severus?" Asked Dumbledore, "term doesn't start for another two days."  
"He hasn't done anything Albus, something happened during the start of summer," Severus began. Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed stoic. "I had received word from Lucius, that his sons had come in contact with Angel's and that he needed my assistance."  
Clearing his throat, Dumbledore looked at the man before him and spoke, "what does that have to do with Harry?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think our magical cores might be connected." Said Severus, he cleared his throat, his face growing warm. He should have just kept the information to himself, but now they knew.   
"Oh dear child," said McGonagall, her voice filled with excitement and almost child like, "I think this is good."  
"Good," Snape shouted, "surely you've forgotten that I'm twenty years his senior."  
When neither Dumbledore nor Minerva spoke, he could feel a pang of dread settle in his stomach. This wasn't good. In all the years he had been a professor, he made it his life goal to not fall for any student or professor. Then came Harry. The stupid boiled brat always getting in the way. Getting in his way. Every where he looked, Harry was there.   
"Age doesn't matter in this concept Severus, what if he's the one?" She says calmly, clearing understanding why the man before her was so apprehensive. She had been there after he had called Lily that name that ended their friendship. She had sat with him time and time again for months as he cried and screamed his frustrations towards the universe. McGonagall had discovered something many would never get the chance to see, as cold and nasty as the man could be, Severus was a sensitive man with big emotions. "Because after five minutes of hearing you talk about Harry, he sees you for all that you are. And that's scary for you because the love you've felt for others has never been reciprocated. You are allowed to be happy Severus and if that's Harry, then what does it matter?"  
He rolls his eyes. "He's a child." Severus choked out.  
"Severus, you have an opportunity to climb out of the quicksand that was your past. Do you love Harry?" Asked the Gryffindor head of house, "you heard me correctly. Do you love him?"  
Severus turned a deep shade of red. He looked over at Dumbledore the older man completely in his own world. "Yes, I think I do."  
"... let us celebrate that."  
"Isn't there a rule that teachers and students can be in relationships?" Asked Snape.  
"Typically, yes, but your magical core has connected with Harry's and that's magic way beyond Hogwarts."   
Silence filled the room and the air became thick. He knew the rules very well, but not that he and Harry might potentially be bonded for life, he was nervous. He didn't really care what people thought of him, but he did not want to be labeled as a pedophile. He did not want to be his father's son, in that sense.


	8. Chapter 8

September first was the warmest weather they'd had in all of Hogwarts history. That morning most of Hogwarts was already in the Great Hall having their breakfast, but Harry, Hermione and Seamus, however, were not alone in rising much earlier than they did on the weekends. When they went down to the entrance hall, they saw that all the students and professors were sitting as Dumbledore stood around the Goblet of Fire, that Dumbledore had placed on a stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our Hogwarts champion," said Dumbledore loudly, "is Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore caught the next piece of parchment and held it at arms length. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, "is Viktor Krum."  
"No surprise there!" Yelled Ron. Harry rolled his eyes pulling Ron back to his seat.  
"The champion for Beauxbatons, "said Dumbledore with a smile, "is Fleur Delacour!"  
"No!" Yelled Hermione.  
"Excellent!" Said Dumbledore. "Now that the three champions have been chosen, give them a round of applause---" the Great Hall erupted with hoots and cheering as the three champions stood by the Goblet.  
The four tables watched as Professor Snape, who had stayed hidden throughout breakfast walked towards the Goblet of Fire---the fire in the Goblet turned red again. Sparks flew from it and disappeared in thin air. "Albus!" Snape said moving towards Dumbledore slowly. Automatically it seemed Dumbledore reached out a long hand and took hold of parchment. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip of paper in his hands and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. The Headmaster cleared his throat and read out--- "Harry Potter!"  
  
  


 

Harry sat in his seat, aware that every head in the Great Hall was staring at him. He was stunned, no he felt sick to his stomach. He had to be dreaming. How could he be in a tournament that he did not enter? And who was the sick fuck playing a joke on him? And if it was a joke, it wasn't funny and Harry was certainly not laughing.  
"Harry!" Hermione said slightly pushing him.  
"No!" Said Harry shocked that words even came out of his mouth, "I didn't enter." Harry blankly staring at the table feeling the hole rise in his throat.  
"For goodness sake Harry. Go!" Hermione whispered giving Harry a slight push . Harry got to his feet, slowly walking to the high table. His feet felt like lead. He felt as if someone was dragging him to his death and he had no control of his legs.  
"He's a cheat; he's not even seventeen yet!" Yelled a Hufflepuff. After what seemed like forever, Harry was finally in front of Dumbledore  
"Sir--?"  
"Right through the door, Harry." Said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling and his eyes had lost their twinkle. Harry made his way through the doors by the high table. Harry tripped over his robes as the doors were closing; he was in shock that he didn't feel the impact when he hit the floor. He got to his feet and saw Viktor Krum, standing behind a table next to a fire along with Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour. Fleur gave Harry a dirty look,speaking something in French then turned away from him.  
"Ladies and gentleme, our fourth champion--- Mr. Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore. No one was clapping. In the fifteen minutes that went by, no one spoke a word. It was so quiet in the Great Hall that they could hear a pin drop.  
The Great Hall doors opened and in walked Lucius and Arthur. "Arthur, Lucius, please join me in the room with the four champions.  
Albus walked through the opening in the wall and shut the door. "Lucius, I know what you're thinking."  
"I highly doubt that sir. Harry?" Harry walked out from the shadows and stood in the middle of the room. Professor Snape. Professor Karkaroff, Professor McGonagall and Madme  
Maxim walked in joining the other adults.  
" 'arry potter......'arry Potter---- ouh put your name in the Goblet of fire?"  
"I didn't enter!" Said Harry shocked, he was becoming frustrated. No one was listening to him and what was worse, they all thought he put his name in the Goblet.  
"Harry my boy, did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Said Dumbledore, he fixed his gaze on Harry trying to figure out if the boy was lying or not.  
"No...no no sir."  
"I'm sorry Albus, but I will not have my son be in a tournament that will potentially end his life. I will not." Said Lucius. He had begun pacing the room trying to calm his breathing.  
"I'm sorry Lucius, but Harry is a champion." Said Dumbledore.  
"I'm not sure if you are listening to me sir. But I WILL NOT PUT MY SON IN DANGER; NOT AGAIN!"  
"Lucius be reasonable---"  
"No, you be reasonable, he's fourteen years old, barely hit puberty yet, I will not let him get killed." Said Lucius, his voice rose higher and higher the more he spoke. He looked at Arthur who had his hands intertwined with his. He instantly felt the magic they shared calming him down. The door swung open and in walked Mr. Crouch and Mad-Eye Moody.  
"Albus!"  
"Barty, what are we to do?" Said Dumbledore  
Mr. Crouch looked from Harry to Dumbledore and back to Harry again. Mr. Crouch turned towards the adults and spoke, "I'm sorry Arthur and Lucius, but the rules are absolute---"  
"The devil with the rules," said Snape. Everyone turned towards the Potions Master and stopped talking. It was not like Snape to stand up for the children that he taught, let alone Harry. The adults stood still as if they had seen a ghost. "I'm just saying, would it be right to get the boys side of the story before we tell him that he has to participate in a game that might end in his death?"  
"I'm sorry to all of you, but the rules are absolute, as of tonight, Harry is now a TriWizards champion. And with that, Mr. Crouch disappeared.

** ~HPSS~ **

 

As the day went on, Harry was still reeling. Some of the Gryffindor boys had stopped talking to him. By the time he reached Professor Snape's classroom, his nerves were shot. "Turn to page fifty-five in your potions book." Said Snape his black robe flairing behind him. "Mr. Simmers, page fifty-five. Two points from Slytherin." Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and words appeared.  
"Sir?" Said Hermione raising her hand.  
"Ms. Granger?" Said Snape questioningly.  
"We've already done the effects of Mandrake roots---"  
Snape looked up from his desk seeing Hermione's hand still up, "you can put your hand down Ms. Granger. And I am quite aware that you've done the Mandrake roots classwork over the summer, but now I would like two foot long parchment on the steps you have to take to get the Mandrake roots as a healing property." Said Snape, "and the Latin derivative of the word."  
Harry watched as Snape turned his attention to what ever was on his desk. He watched as the Snape turned a sheet of paper and quietly talked to himself. Severus kept his head down knowing that Harry had been looking at him. He wanted to embarrass the boy, but he wouldn't do anything to draw attention to himself. He looked up and caught eyes with Harry. The boy being scared he was going to get yelled at, quickly buried his head into his work. "For anyone willing to do a Potions internship, come see me Friday night in my classroom. And for those who aren't thinking of doing the internship, I very highly recommend it, especially if your grade is lacking in my classroom. Back to work!"  
"Sir?" Said a third year girl.  
"Ms. Dailey? Is this important?" Said Snape placing down his quill.  
"Actually sir it is.  
"What is so important that you have to interrupt my class?"  
"Sir, I think I just got my period ." Snape stood dumbfounded. It's not like he wasn't experienced with teenage girls, or women, but anytime a conversation came up about kids and their bodies, it ended up freaking him out.  
The class turned to the Potions Master waiting to see what he'd do or how he'd respond. Snape stood in front of his class speechless. He could feel his cheeks getting incredibly hot and probably changing to a bring crimson red. "You may go to see Poppy. As for the rest of you, turn around and finish your work."  
  
  


 

 

Harry, Seamus, and Hermione sat at their desks waiting for the bell to ring that would let them out of Divination. Hermione who had had a fit last year, decided that she would take it again because it was an easy class and if she didn't take it, Professor McGonagall told her she would not be able to do the internship at the Ministry. "Five minutes to the bell students. Pack up your things. Also I would like to have all of you write a four foot essay on parchment, in what scares you the most, and why it is you are scared of that thing." Said Professor Trelawney. She waved her hands and disappeared. This was how it always was in her class. Five minutes before it would end. She would hand out assignments and leave to take her time getting ready for her next class.  
"Four feet?" Said Seamus throwing his hands up in surrender. "I have a six page homework in Arithmancy, two feet of Potions, and a foot long in Care for Magical Creatures. It's not even Tuesday and I'm already dying."  
Harry watched as Seamus gather up his books just as the bell was ringing. They walked out and headed for the court yard.  
"Want to sit outside for a bit before lunch?" Asked Harry already dropping his books on the warm grass. The weather was warm with a slight breeze. It was one of the nicer days they'd had in September.  
Hermione and Seamus sat on the grass facing Harry. "So?" She said curiously.  
"What?" Said Harry. He knew what she was trying to ask, but they never really talked about it the night it happened. And Harry wasn't willing to talk about it ever, but if he kept quiet, she's probably ask until him until the day he died.  
"Well what did your parents say about what happened? Did they convince Dumbledore to let you tap out?"  
"No, they tried though, but Mr. Crouch told them the rules and how they were binding and blah blah blah..."  
"I can't believe they are going to let you compete. It should be illegal or they should at least hold an investigation to see who put your name in the Goblet." Seamus said tapping his wand against his knee.  
"Well we know one thing for sure, who ever put Harry's name in the Goblet , is no friend to him."  
"Stop! I don't really want to talk about it. Everyone already things I did it, I don't need to be reminded of how much they currently hate me." They were quiet for a moment as they watched a few of the older students play with a practice snitch.  
"What would you like to talk about then Harry?" Said Hermione. Harry smiled to himself, he couldn't get the image of Snape working at his desk. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed it before, but for some reason today, the Potions Master was just something good to look at.  
"I'm thinking of doing the internship for Potions." Said Harry moving closer to Hermione and Seamus. "I mean I figured why not right? I want to be a healer, the least I could do is get a head start on different potions and their healing properties. But you can't tell anyone. I still haven't told my parents that I've decided what I want to do for the rest of my life."  
"Harry! That's amazing. I'm sure your parents will be happy with what ever you choose to do. They couldn't be more proud of you, especially over coming so much in just this short life." Hermione said squeezing Harry's hand. "You've been really quiet Seamus. What's up?"  
"Nothing! My head is spinning with all this shit I have to do. I'm supposed to have lunch this weekend with me mam and dad."  
"That's not that bad!" Said Harry plucking up blades of grass in his hand and watching them fly in the wind.  
Seamus shrugged, throwing aside the parchment. "I think I'm going to tell them that I'm a gay." Said Seamus.  
Harry looked up turning his body so he was facing Seamus. Seamus' parents were kind and loving people and Seamus was their while world, but they were like any other parent. They had been hostile towards him when Seamus told them that he was gay. That was the last time he slept over at Seamus' house. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do at the moment? I mean good for you if you are ready, but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Asked Harry.  
"Yeah, and Harry and I are always here for you."  
"Thanks guys."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had just set over Hogwarts, the colours making it look like something out of a painting. Summer was quickly passing welcoming Fall like a friend, the air started getting noticeably colder at nights leaving the grass on the grounds with frost bitten dew. You couldn't go out during the nights without a coat on.  
The first task was just days away and Harry was feeling the pressure to be great. "Heyya Harry!" Said Neville, "where've you been all day?"  
He had been in meetings all day and on top of that, he had been expected to go to class as well. The meetings were pretty boring, but they were going over the rules and what would happen if a real emergency happened. "I had to speak with the Minister, and other people about the first task and then I had to go speak with Professor Dumbledore about classes and what I'm allowed to use in the first task." Said Harry taking a seat on the three seater love couch, "And in a bit, I have to go see Professor Snape about the Potions internship. It's been a busy day Neville. How are you?"  
"I'm good, thanks for asking." Harry noticed as Neviile uncomfortably shifted in his seat. He wasn't surprised by the behavior, most of his friends had been a little weird ever since he had been picked to be the fourth champion. Some had even stopped talking to him, including Ron. "Are you nervous about the first task? I mean not that you wouldn't be because I know that I would especially if I knew I didn't put my name in a tournament meant to kill me, but thats just me----"  
"That's not helping at all." Said Harry shortly, his anger getting the best of him. He stood up heading for the door. He was already pretty nervous about everything else, he didn't need the reminder that he might die in a tournament he never wanted to be in.  
"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Can I walk with you to Professor Snape's classroom?"  
Harry looked at Neville and have a small nod. He was hoping that it would just be him and Professor Snape and that he wouldn't spend half the night entertaining Neville.   
 

 

 

Snape had just sat down at his desk and was about to summon some tea when he heard the knock at his door. He slowly walked to the door, opening to see Harry standing in the door way, with Neville behind him. He had not had one minute to himself today. With the meetings for the tournaments, detentions, and planning for tomorrows lesson, he hadn't had the chance to sit down. He groaned, eyes never leaving Harry's green one. "Mr. Potter? What can I do for you?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about the Potions internship program!" Said Harry  
"Come in---" said Snape opened the door a little wider and let Harry walk through. He walked back to his desk. "Close the door, "Oh, and Mr. Longbottom, you may leave."  
"Yes sir, bye Harry!"  
Then they were finally alone, Harry took a seat: he sat down not saying anything at first. He played with his fingers feeling them shake because of his nervousness. He hadn't really talked to anyone about wanting to become a healer, except for Neville, Seamus and Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if he was shaking because he was finally alone in a room with Snape or because his hands had started to tingle like they always did now a days when ever he was around Snape, but he was scared. Not many people knew what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives at fourteen, but he had to show his professor that he was serious and not just wasting his time.  
"Sir-" said Harry nervously, "I was wondering, is the internship still available? I'm interested in getting in some credicts before fifth year."  
"Yes the internship is still available, but why might you be interested in getting it? I can only give the internship to students who are interested or are planning on getting into a certain field when they leave Hogwarts." Said Snape. He had placed his quill down on his desk and was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He stood up taking a few steps to the front of the room. Snape rested his back against his desk and handed Harry the piece of paper. "I want you to carefully look it over and make sure that this is what you want, once you've decided and talked with your parents, bring back the parchment signed. But I must warn you Mr. Potter, if selected, there is no turning back. This is a very fast paced and rigorous program. Any questions?"  
"Yes- but it has nothing to do with the internship." Said Harry turning the paper back over, "will you come to my first Quidditch game?"  
Harry sat in his chair dumbfounded as Snape moved closer to him and took a knee. Maybe he was way in over his head for asking. "Why do you want me there?"  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." Why couldn't he just be like any other teenager and fall for one of his classmates. Why did it have to be him, professor Snape of all people?  
"Falling in love with me?" Said Snape, trying to catch his breath. "Do you even know what that means?"  
Harry nodded not sure what to say, but he hadn't been mistaken when he told the man. "I know that you're the person I want to be with," said Harry carefully, he knew he was being totally inappropriate by even bringing this up to the man, but he had felt the jolt of electricity he experienced every time the man was near. "I know that I find myself thinking about you throughout the day. And I know its against the rules and everything, but it's true."  
Snape sighed, completely letting his bum hit the ground. He was now on the floor looking up at Harry as the boy fidgeted in his seat. "This is so crazy. Harry-"  
"I know it's weird."  
Shaking his head, Snape got back on his feet and stood silently. He had already gotten permission from Dumbledore and McGonagall, all he had to do was admit his feelings for the boy and his life would either change for the best or for the worst. "No. No. It's not weird," he laughed, "I mean yes, it's a little weird, but it's not." Said Snape, Professor Mcgonagall's words played back in his head as he stood looking at the young man in front of him.   
_'Age doesn't matter in this concept Severus, what if he's the one?" She says calmly, "Because after five minutes of hearing you talk about Harry, he sees you for all that you are. And that's scary for you because the love you've felt for others has never been reciprocated. You are allowed to be happy Severus and if that's Harry, then what does it matter?'_ "The thing is, that I've somehow developed feelings for you but, I thought you didn't feel the same way. So, I didn't think about it."  
"And there's the age thing," said Harry.  
"Yup, then there's the age thing."   
Harry looks on up at Snape a small smile almost forming the mans lips. "So the internship," he says changing the subject.   
"Can someone my age complete an internship this time consuming?"  
"I'm not sure how to answer that, but it's not impossible; it depends how much you really want this. May I ask why you are interested in an internship meant for fifth, sixth and seventh years?"  
"I want to be a Healer sir. I figured I could start this year and continue on until the end of seventh year." Harry said unsure of what he really was thinking, but he knew that Snape was trying his best to not go back to their previous conversation.  
"Let me ask you this one question Mr. Potter, why a Healer?" Snape said looking at Harry. It was one of the first times he'd seen Harry as an adult instead of a spoiled child who got his name for something be didn't do.  
"..... I don't know sir, I've always wanted to help people. And if I can be that one person that makes a difference in someone else's life, I don't want to miss out on that."  
Severus wasn't expecting that answer. "If it's alright with your parents, you've got the internship. I'm only giving you one chance. You either want it or you don't, so don't blow it."  
"Thank you so much sir," said Harry happily, "you won't regret it."  
"I hope not." Said Snape, "shut the door on your way out." Harry left the classroom feeling happier than he'd felt in a really long. With a new found happiness he slipped back to the common room, now all he had to do was tell his parents.

  
**~HPSS~**

  
Severus was on his way to his class room when he spotted Harry sitting in the courtyard on the grass by himself. Something came over him and he walked over to the teenager. He cleared his throat so he wouldn't scare him, but Harry jumped anyways.  
"Sir. I'm on my lunch break,"  
"I'm not going to ask you to leave, I just wanted to see why you were sitting in the grass alone."  
"I'm just really overwhelmed by everything. The tournament begins tomorrow and I'm scared shitless,"  
"Well I know about being scared all the time, it's basically been my life since I was four. Have you talked to your parents about it, I know Lucius and Arthur are as mad about this as you are, it's a place to start, right?" Harry shook his head.  
"Sir? Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I didn't want you to feel like you were alone, because you are not alone Harry!" Snape said quietly. "Not now and not ever!"  
Harry didn't know what to say; this wasn't the reaction he had expected at all. Had Snape really just told him that he liked him? Harry tried his hardest not to smile or make the older man uncomfortable.  
"What are you scared of Harry?" Said Snape plucking a blade of grass and playing with it in his hands. Harry stared at him. "What?" Snape said giving Harry a questioning look.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry didn't mean to stare." Said Harry honestly, "I couldn't tell you what I was scared of even if I knew. There's just a fear there that I can't explain."  
Severus watched fascinated as Harry continued to pick at the grass. "It's ok to be scared, Harry. It's normal. I think you should get going to your next class.  
"Thank you sir." Said Harry getting up. He began to walk away but Snape grabbed him by the arm.  
"If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come and talk to me. I'm not a friendly person, but I want you to know that I am always here." Said Snape, "even if you come to my door and the lights are off. It's always open to you."  
Harry walked away, smiling to himself.

 

 

Harry had just finished with his last class of the day and was heading back to the common room when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see who it was, but when he looked back no one was there and the footsteps had stopped. He continued walking picking up the pace, he heard the footsteps again Harry stopped standing in the middle of the hall. " I'm not fucking stupid, so either you stop following me or I'll scream."  
"Relax Mr. Potter, it's just me." Professor Moody said coming out from behind the brick wall.  
"Er---- sorry Professor," Moody nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
"So.... found out about the dragons, have you?  
Harry hesitated. He'd been afraid of this, but he hadn't told Cedric, and he certainly wasn't going to tell Moody, that Hagrid broke the rules.  
the professor gave a hearty laughed that made Harry feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin. "It's alright," said Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating is a traditional part of the TriWizard Tournament and always has been."  
He wasn't a cheater. "I didn't cheat," said Harry sharply. "It was a sort of accident that I found out."  
Moody grinned. "I wasn't accusing you laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet your arse that old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They want to prove he's only human."  
Moody gave another harsh laugh, and his magical eye swished around so fast it made magical eye swished around so fast it made Harry feel queasy to watch it.  
"So....got any ideas how you're going to get past your Dragon yet?" Said Moody  
"No," said Harry  
"Well, I'm not going to tell you," said Moody gruffly, his magic eye spinning in their socket. "I don't show favoritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good , general advice. And the first bit is ---- play to your strengths."  
"I haven't got any," said Harry, before he could stop himself.  
"Excuse me," growled Moody, scaring the shit out of Harry. "You've got strengths if I say you got them. Think now. What are you best at?"  
Harry tried to concentrate. What was he best at? Well, that was easy, really- "Quidditch," he said dully, "and a far lot of help-"  
"That's right," said Moody, stating at him very hard, his magical eye barely moving at all. "You're a damn good flyer from what I've heard."  
"Yeah, but...." Harry stared at him. "I'm not allowed a broom."  
"You're allowed a wand, Harry," said Moody loudly, interrupting him, "my second piece of general advice, is to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need."  
Harry looked at him blankly. What did he need?  
"Come on, boy...." whispered Moody. "Put them together.... It's not that difficult...."  
And it clicked. He was best at flying. He needed his Firebolt. And his Firebolt, he needed.

**~HPSS~**

  
Harry got up on Sunday morning and dressed so inattentively that it was a while before he realized he was trying to pull his hat onto his foot instead of his socks. When he'd finally got all his clothes on the right parts of his body, he hurried off to find Hermione and Seamus, locating them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, where they were eating breakfast with Ron, Ginny and Percy. Feeling too queasy to eat, Harry waited until Hermione and Seamus had swallowed their last spoonful of porridge, then bragged them both to the court yard. There, he told them all about the dragon, and everything Hagrid had said, while they took another long walk around the lake. "Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening," she said desperately, "have you given any thought to the spells you're going to use?"  
They walked three times around the lake, trying all the way to think of a simple spell that would subdue a dragon.  
Harry stopped running catching his breath before he pushed open the door.  
"Excuse me Professor Sprout, can I see Percy for a minute?" Said Harry walking into the Herbology classroom. He had spent the last hour thinking of who to go to, to help him with spells and charms. He thought about Hermione, but he didn't like it how bossy she got ever time she was helping him or Seamus with class work. So he found the next best thing. Percy.  
"Make it quick Mr. Potter."  
"What? I've got loads to do," said Percy finally after they were outside the classroom.  
"Percy, I need you to help me."  
"You want me to help you right now, Harry?" He whispered back, his eyes round with anxiety.  
"Percy, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."  
"Fine, wait here," said Percy as he walked back into the classroom. A few minutes later, he came back clutching his books, "let's go then."  
And so the two brothers practiced. They didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom,where Harry tried with all his might to make various objects fly across the room towards him. He was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping like stones to the floor.  
"Concentrate, Harry, concentrate...."  
"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" Said Harry angrily. "And a great big Dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason.... okay, try again...."  
"You can do this Harry, I believe in you."  
Harry tried again, clearing his head.  
"Accio," said Harry his voice shaking a bit. "I can't do this Perc. It's too hard."  
Percy watched as Harry sank to the floor on his knees. For brothers, he and Harry barely ever spoke to one another. It didn't help that he and Harry were four years apart. Percy got down on the ground facing Harry and gently spoke, "It's not that you can't do it Harry, it's that you are scared." Said Percy calmly. "What are you afraid of Harry?"  
Harry sat a moment thinking. What was he afraid of?  
"I'm scared of not making you guys proud. All my life I've been teased because I don't belong and this is my chance to show people that I am part of this family. I don't want to blow it."  
"Harry, is that what you think?"  
It took a few moments for Harry to speak. He was still crouched down on the floor. He looked up at Percy and spoke, "Yes it is. Bill is off working for the Ministry in Merlin knows where. Charlie is raising dragons in Romania, and you got a position at the Ministry and you are taking extra classes. Fred and George know what they want to do. So does Ron, but me, I'm the loser, the freak without a clue, without an identity. I just want to make our dads proud."  
"Well, first of all, dad and papa are so proud of you, no matter what. It doesn't take something great to realize that they love you. Harry, they love you because you are their special boy, because you are so brave. Love isn't measured by how great a person is, love is measured by love." Said Percy moving closer to Harry, "you already make us proud."  
"I want to go and try again."  
Percy and Harry stood up, picking up their wands again. "Come here," said Percy, he wrapped Harry in a tight hug running his hands through Harry's hair, " remember Harry, normal isn't always happy."  
"Where you going?" Said Harry  
"I'll come and help you later, but I have to get to advanced Arithmancy with Professor Whiteway. I'll also ask Professor Dumbledore for a key to one of the empty classroom. Just stay positive Harry, everything will be fine."  
Harry wanted to skip Divination to keep practicing, but Percy had left to go to classes, and there was no point in staying without him. He therefore had to endure over an hour of Professor Trelawney, who spent half the lesson telling everyone that the position of Mars with relation to Saturn at that movement meant that people born in July were in great danger of sudden, violent deaths.  
 _I don't need this today._ Harry said to himself. "Well, that's good," said Harry loudly, his temper getting the best of him, "just as long as it's not drawn-out. I don't want to suffer." Harry spent the rest of the lesson trying to attract small objects towards him under the table with his wand.  
Harry forced down some dinner after Divination, then left to the empty classroom with Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Draco. Ron was still pretty upset with him for entering in the tournament. They kept practicing until well past midnight. At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood in the middle of the classroom surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's road. Trevor.  
Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm.  
"That's better, Harry." Percy said looking exhausted but very pleased.  
".....loads better if you ask me." Said Draco  
"Well now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back at Percy, so he could try again, "threaten me with a dragon. Right...." He raised his wand once more. "Accio dictionary!" The heavy books soared out of Percy's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.  
"Harry, I really think you've got it!" Said Hermione delightedly. "Thank you Percy."  
"Yeah, thank you, Percy...." Draco said mimicking Hermione.  
"Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said, " The Firebolt is going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds...."  
"That doesn't matter," said Percy firmly.  
"Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come." Hermione said pulling Harry closer to the door.  
"Off to bed you lot," said Percy, "I've got to return the key to Dumbledore." They all left, happier than before.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry felt oddly separate from everyone around him, whether they were wishing him good luck or hissing "We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter," as he passed. It was a state of nervousness that he hadn't felt in a long time, he wondered whether he mightn't lose his head when they try to lead him out to his dragon, and start trying to curse everyone in sight.  
Harry spent most of the morning sitting in the library or in his bed in the Common room.  
He was currently in the Great Hall chatting with Draco and the rest of his brothers when Professor McGonagall came hurrying over to him. Lots of people were watching.  
"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now.... you have to get ready for your first task."  
"Okay," said Harry standing up.  
"Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered, "you'll be fine."  
"Yeah," said Harry in a voice unlike his own.  
"Cheering for you mate," said Draco, he stood up and gave Harry a hard but quick hug, "we'll all be watching. You've got this."  
As they walked down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, someone placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around looking his parents in the eye, "dads," Harry said stepping closer. "I'm scared!"  
"You'll do fine love," said Arthur shakingly placing a hand on Harry's face, "your father and I will be watching ever minute of it. We're here for you and we won't leave."  
"Now don't panic," Lucius said, "just keep a cool head.... they've got wizards standing by to control the situation in case anything goes wrong; but nothing will happen, you are as safe as you can be...."  
"The main thing is to do your best, and nobody will think less of you.... are you alright?"  
"Yes," Harry heard himself say, " I am fine now, just wanted to see you before I go and die."  
"You'll be fine honey," said Arthur. Arthur and Lucius gave Harry a hug both of them kissing Harry on his temples. They hugged him one last time before McGonagall lead him down to the tent for the champions.  
Harry saw that the tent had been erected. It's entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.  
"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there.... he'll be telling you the pricedure.... good luck.  
Harry went inside. Fleur was sitting on a stool in the corner, all the colour from her face had drained. Viktor Krum looked sullier than usual, which Harry saw was his way of showing nervousness.  
  
  


 

When Harry entered, Cedric was pacing up and down the length of the tent.  
"Gather around, Harry. Mr. Krum, Ms. Delacour and Mr. Diggory," said Bagman happily, "when the audience has assembled, I'm going to have each of you reach into this bag from which  
the audience has assembled, I'm going to have each of you reach into this bag from which you'll each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different- er- varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too.... ah, yes.... you'll find out in a bit.  
And in no time, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing and joking.... Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then-it seemed like about a minute later to Harry- Bagman was opening the purple sack.  
"Ladies first," he said . He opened the bag offering it to Fleur Delacour. She put a shaking hand inside and drew out a perfect model of a dragon. "Welsh Green, very nice."  
"Chinese Fireball," said Bagman as Krum withdrew his hand from the inside of the sack.  
Cedric put his hand into the bag and drew out a blueish-Gray dragon. "Ah the Swedish Snout." Said Bagman with glee. Harry was the last, he reached into the sack and pulled out a model of a dragon that looked like it had just come from the deepest parts of hell. "Hungarian Horntail," said Bagmam closing the bag. "These represent four very real dragon, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg, this you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to precede to the next task." They scattered around the room waiting for the first champion to be called.  
Harry was sitting on the ground waiting his turn, he'd jump every time the crowd got loud. He watched as Cedric came into the tent with the golden egg in hand. The colour had returned to his face again.

**~HPSS~**

  
An hour later, Harry made his way into the stadium. Harry felt more aware of his body than usual; very aware of the way his heart was pumping fast, and his fingers tingling with fear... yet at the same time he seemed to be outside himself.  
There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him around the stands that had been magicked there since he last on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but Harry paid no attention to it.  
He raised his wand.  
"Accio Firebolt!" He shouted . Harry waited listening for the noise his broom made zipping through the air. And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him. The broom came closer and closer, Harry swung his legs over the broom and kicked off the ground.  
He looks down at the cluster of eggs and spotted the golden one, gleaming against it's cement-coloured fellows, residing safely between the dragons front legs.  
"Great Scott, he can fly!" Yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this Mr. Krum?"  
Harry dove towards the egg, quickly flying up when the Horntail was dashing towards him. Harry dove again, before the dragon knew what he had done, he'd disappeared to, he was speeding towards the ground as fast as he could go, towards the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs-----  
And with a huge spurt of speed he was off flying over the tent. The crowd erupted in cheer.  
"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Out youngest Champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!" Harry who had caught the egg made his way back to the tent. He felt great. He couldn't even remember what he was nervous about; once he got out there and on his broom, everything felt right again. He entered the tent and saw that Hermione and Seamus were already waiting for him.  
Seamus were already waiting for him.  
"Yeh did it, Harry!" Said Hagrid hoarsely, "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors'----"  
"Thanks Hagrid," said Harry loudly. Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in it's sockets. "Nice and easy does the trick, Mr. Potter," he growled  
At the moment, all of the Weasley-Malfoys came walking into the tent making a direct bee like for Harry.  
"You did it little brother," said Fred, "You got the golden egg."  
"The youngest Champion to get the golden egg in record time, I might add." Said Percy parting Harry on the back. They watched as Madame Pomphrey stitched Harry up and bandaged his three broken fingers. And put a splint on his arm.  
"What do you want to do now, Harry?" Said Draco standing in the doorway of the tent.  
"Go to bed and forget that today ever happened." Harry sat adjusting the splint on his arm, "if I ever have to fight a dragon again, well- that's not going to happen.... like ever."  
Harry left the tent with his family, and they started the walk back around the edge of the Forest. Harry had wanted to hear what the other champions other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they were rounded a clump of trees behind which Harry had first heard the dragons roar, a person leapt out from behind them.  
"Severus!" Said Arthur startled.  
"Scared the shit out of me professor," said one of the older Malfoy boys.  
"Professor Snape?" Said Harry. He looked at Snape more closely," what are you doing here sir?"  
"Gave us quite a scare, everything alright?"  
Snape nodded. "I just came to speak to your son, if that's alright with Mr. Potter."  
Arthur and Lucius looked back at each other and then back at Snape. They weren't sure what was going on, but they would ask Harry soon.  
"I'll meet you back in your chambers. I'll only be a few minutes." Said Harry. He watched as his family made their way back towards the castle; Hermione and Seamus looking back and giving him wide grins.  
"Sorry about that sir, what can I do for you?"  
"Congratulations, Harry!" He said slightly smiling at Harry, "You did an amazing job. And to think that you were scared. Youngest champion to get a golden dragons egg, that must feel good, right?"  
"I don't know how to feel to be honest. I didn't really know what I was doing."  
"Shall we-?" Said Snape. He and Harry made their way back to the castle talking and listening to nature's sound.  
"Sir, I still don't why you're here. Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. I just wanted to say well done and I want to know if you want me, you know to be with you." Said Snape picking up the pace.  
"Um, I'm sorry professor, but no, I'm not ready for that type of commitment."  
Snape took a step back and stopped. "So it's a no?" He said trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt.  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's a no." Snape didn't wait for Harry to go, he walked away disappearing around a corner.  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common room feeling more defeated than ever. Why had he said no? He wanted nothing more than for him and Snape to be involved. Taking a left, up to his parents chambers. He passed the boys dormitory and walked up another level of stairs. His heart was beating in an almost nervous fashion, but he couldn't think of anything that made him nervous. Except Professor Snape. He smiled to himself remembering how nervous the Potions Master sounded. And the look of defeat he had seen on the older man's face when he had turned him down. Harry opened the door to his parents chambers and walked in. Why had he said no?  
"I was beginning to worry that he kidnapped you and threw you in the water." Said Lucius appearing from behind the wall.  
"Or worse, threw you in a ditch some where." Said Arthur closing the door behind Harry.  
"He just wanted to congratulate me," Harry said tiredly. He wasn't going to get into all the other details tonight, especially said he had pretty much crushed the mans spirits.  
"That's all? Why did it take so long to walk back to the castle?"  
"We talked." Said Harry taking a seat in the nearest chair. He knew why his father was being nosy, but he wasn't going to come clean tonight. Not after he'd just battled a dragon.  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us love?" Said Arthur. No. There was absolutely nothing he wanted to tell them or anyone. Mr. Weasley took a seat next to Lucius intertwining his fingers with the older man. Lucius gave a reassuring squeeze before continuing to speak, "only if you want to."  
"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I'm going to bed. Classes start tomorrow at seven-thirty. And we have Quidditch practice tomorrow night."  
Lucius and Arthur stood up. "Can we do something together as a family this weekend?" Harry got up from the chair and headed for the door.  
"Like what, love?"  
"I don't know, maybe go to Hogsmede or London, or just hang out at home?" Harry started making his way back to the boys dormitory with his parents behind him.  
"I don't see why not. Bill and Charlie are coming home this weekend for some reason--- so I don't see why that wouldn't work."  
"And hopefully you'll be ready to tell us what's going on between you and Snape." Added Lucius. They kissed Harry and said good night. Harry watched as his parents walked up the stairs. The fast rhythmic beating of his heart was back again and this time he was nervous.


	11. Chapter 11

As he took a deep breath as he internally practised what he was going to say, Harry stood patiently outside of the potions classroom waiting for Professor Snape to finish with his detention. The man had gone out of his way to ignore him, ever since he refused him. To kill time, he looked out towards the sky marvelling at its beauty and the deep blue and purple hues that filled the sky. His mind wandered off at the thought that he didn't spend a lot of time in detention these days surprisingly which made being around his professor a lot easier and approachable. He did not realize that he has been daydreaming when he heard the door creaked open. Harry jumped hearing the door open as a third year student ran off sniffling. _'Was the detention bad?'_ thought Harry as he stood looking at the student who ran off. He certainly did not notice a black-clad man standing in front of it in amusement and slight irritation. It was a long day after all.

"How can I help you?" Drawled the deep baritone voice of the potions master as he arched his eyebrow

Harry looked away and gapped at the man. The man looked more intimidating than usual even though, he was wearing his usual black robes. Shaking his head, Harry puffed out his chest and mustered up the courage to speak. _'its's now or never Harry!'_ he thought internally.

"Yes. Hmm-- Will you come to my quidditch game tomorrow morning?" asked Harry nervously looking at the man trying his best not to flinch or look away. It is a tough job if someone as scary as Professor Snape is looking at you with the utmost boredom look with his famous eyebrow arched. After having an extensive discussion with his parents and Dumbledore, everyone had decided that it was in the best interest for Harry and Snape to get to know each other before starting a romantic relationship. Since the two of them had a rough past with each other. And after he had refused Snape's invitation to be his partner, it was best that they took things slow.

"I know it is sudden. But, I thought it--" continued Harry trying to defend his invitation.

"Yes, I'll be there. Good night." Interrupted the professor who proceeded to close the door at his face.

Harry blinked his eyes as he tries to comprehend what had just happened. He stood not moving until a meow from Mrs. Norris broke him out of his muse. His mind was swimming with various thoughts. He was surprised to say the least. _'Did Professor Snape just accept my invitation?'_ thought Harry incredulously. _'The Professor Snape? Is he under a charm? Spell? No! It is him and he accepted my invite!'_ thought Harry as a smile bloomed on his face. Needless to say, certain students may have seen a Harry Potter walked to his dorm with a large smile.   
  


 

The morning of the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Harry's nerves were going haywire that morning. Not only was it the first Quidditch  match of the year, but Severus Snape was coming to watch his game. It wasn't that Snape has not watched him play Quidditch before, but this time was different. He usually came as a professor who had to be there. This time, the man came because Harry had asked him to. The man had willingly said yes and Harry now more than ever felt like he needed to prove himself. He for some reason, needed to prove to the man that he earned the title as a seeker. That he is more than meet the eye. He didn't want to give the man a reason to think he was anything like his father. He wanted the man to see him as Harry. Just Harry. He ate as much of his porridge as he could. The food tasted like sandpaper probably because of his nerves. Giving up on eating, he eventually pushed the bowl away. He was far too nervous to eat even though this isn't his first game.

"You'll be fine mate," said Seamus who has been watching Harry staring at the porridge

"Yeah" replied Harry solemnly

Hermione and Seamus looked at each other. They had seen the solemn look on Harry's face before at his first ever quidditch game. Even back then Harry had refused to eat no matter how much they tried to make him eat, his nerves usually get the best of him. When he got like that, they learned that it was best to leave him alone. He would compose himself and head to the game.

Hearing the rest of his teammates getting up, Harry got up and headed to the field. He heard Hermione and the rest wishing him luck. Giving a small smile and he rushed to the field. This isn't any game, but it is the first game of the season and Professor Snape will be there. He has to do his very best this time. Everyone piled up in the locker room waiting for their captain to give them a briefing. Oliver gave some strategic moves to conquer the opponents and how to play against them since Ravenclaw has some of the best players.

"Harry! You know what to do, don't you?" asked Oliver

Nodding his head, Harry said "Yes cap. Do not seek the snitch until Gryffindor has scored high at the same time make sure that their seeker hasn't got it yet."

"Alright everyone! Hands in!" commanded Wood

Everyone put their hands in and cheered. They grabbed their brooms and waited to be called. They watched as Madam Hooch walked to the middle of the field and called the captains. As she blew her whistle, the game commenced! The players took off on their brooms and flew. Harry flew to a safe spot where he could keep an eye on the seeker and snitch.

Fred and George were making sure that the Ravenclaws do not score on the goal where Katie Bell was speeding towards the goal. Behind her was Duncan Inglebee. He was only inches away. "C'mon Katie. Little bit more and you can score." Urged Harry. His hands clenched and then he heard "Katie Bell has scored 10 points for Gryffindor!" It made the Ravenclaws more determined to defeat Gryffindor whereas they are motivated to win. It is a long game indeed. 30 minutes went by and Gryffindor has scored 60 points and Ravenclaw scored 80 points. Harry flew and started to search for the Golden Snitch. There he saw Alicia Spinnet with the quaffle as she sped towards the goal and she made it! Gryffindor has scored 70 points!

Cho Chang was flying near him as she tailed him for the snitch. Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow were racing to the Gryffindor goal. The goal was unguarded and any moment now they will score. As they flung the quaffle, Ron blocked it at the nick of time. Then, something small and gold flew past Harry. There it is! Leaning down, Harry raced to chase after the snitch. Cho Chang was near. It is a close race. Where is it? He continued to fly as he kept searching for the snitch. What seems like a forever chase, he finally spotted the snitch. His hand reached out to the snitch as he kept a close chase of the golden snitch. Just as Chang was about to get it, Harry grabbed it and waved the snitch around. Everything seemed like it froze. He caught the snitch! He did it! Then, he heard Lee Jordan announced "Gryffindor Seeker has caught the snitch! Gryffindor won the game with 220 points!"

Everyone flew to him and hoisted him up repeatedly chanting his name. All he could think of is that he had caught the snitch and he caught a hint of pride in Snape's eyes when the man disappeared. Gryffindor had won the first game of the season putting them in the lead for the house cup. Everyone was happy and victorious. This called for a celebration. His teammates had piled in the locker room waiting for Oliver Wood and Katie Bell to begin post game meetings. In walked Oliver Wood and he said "We made it!! We won! Congrats Harry for catching the snitch and everyone for doing your job well!!" Everyone let out a loud 'yay' and quieted down as Wood continued, "This makes other teams ever more determined to beat us and we have to work harder." In his words, more gruelling practices to come. The teammates groaned and headed out of the locker room.   
  
  


**~HPSS~**

 

After the meeting, Harry had decided to stay back to shower and gather his thoughts. It was already a tiring day and he had a lot of homework to finish up as well as some reading to do. It was the weekend which meant he had to finish up some assignments and read the first three chapters in his History of Magic textbook. He certainly couldn't rely on Professor Binns to explain the chapters properly and clearly when all he ever does is dron on and on. God forbid there wasn't a day when Harry did not fall asleep during the class.

While Harry was taking a shower and wandering in his mind, he did not realize that there was a visitor waiting for him in the locker room. He turned off the shower dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his hips. His clothes are in the locker room. He walked to the locker room when he saw a pair of black dragonhide boots that was normally worn by one person. In all his glory is Professor Snape who was standing in the middle of the room hands behind his back as he looked around the locker room. Hearing the pitter patter of wet footsteps, he looked at Harry.

"I thought I might find you here," said Snape tentatively "Great game. I enjoyed it."

Harry stood wondering why his professor was here and smiled at the thought that the man enjoyed the game. He then realize that he had been staring at the man for some time.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" said Snape

"Sorry? What? Um no." Stuttered Harry as he fumbled around with his words. Looking down, the state he was in dawned on him. He was still in nothing except a towel but It did not faze the other man. Harry shifted uncomfortably staring up at his professor as he slide his hand through his hair like he always does when he is nervous.

"Thank you sir," he said finally after an awkward moment of silence, "for um, you know coming today."

"If you play like that every time, I certainly will come for every game." Said the professor with a small smile on his face.

_'Is the man flirting with him?'_ thought Harry. He squirmed at his professor's words as it sent shivers down his spine and a warm feeling he hadn't felt before.

"Can I ask you something if you don't mind?" Harry asked bracing himself for his professor's harsh words, but the harshness never came.

"I'm listening." Said Snape with his hands cross as he leaned on one of the lockers.

"Who was the lady that was with you at the Quidditch World Cup?" Asked Harry frantically looking for his shirt.

"Why? Jealous?" Asked Snape. The corner of his lips turned up into a small smile.

"Jealous? No. No, not jealous? I can't be jealous of someone I do not know." Replied Harry trying not to give away how he feels.

Severus kept quiet, taking a long hard look at the boy. Biting his bottom lip, that is not exactly the answer he was looking for. He had hoped he stirred something in the boy. Jealousy perhaps. "True. She's just a friend. A former classmate of mine." Said Snape settling for that answer.

"She's very pretty" Harry said trying to see what his professor's reaction would be.

"Haven't noticed really" Said Snape cautiously, "she's going to be shadowing me for the year, so you'll get to meet her more often"

"Oh. Great." replied Harry. It only just occurred to him that his professor hadn't disclosed what he was doing in the locker room. "Well, how can I help you sir?" as he stood in a white tee and a towel still with his hands crossed and one underneath his chin.

Blinking and looking around, the man stood quietly and said, "I apologize, but I forgot what I came here for."

"Well, could we possibly discuss this when I'm fully clothed and not in a towel?" Asked Harry politely amused that the man had forgotten what he came here for.

"Of course, my apologies." Said Severus with an awkward smile and strode out of the room

With that, Harry shook his head in amusement as he wore clothes. Only Snape would forgot what he came for.


	12. Chapter 12

Slamming the door to the dungeons, Severus rubbed a hand over his face. What was wrong with him? In all the years he'd been a teacher he'd never once gotten butterflies. Why did the Potter kid make him so nervous? He walked moodily over to his desk and sat down, ignoring the squeaks coming from his raven, that sat perched in his office. Taking out a quill, he dipped it rather furiously into the pot of ink, writing down notes for what he'd need to prepare for in next weeks lessons. Stupid Potter kid, always getting in his way. Of all the people, it had to be a lazy, overbearing, Potter. 'Well, technically Severus, he's not a Potter.' "That doesn't matter," he heard himself say out loud. He was a grown man for Merlin's sake! About to write, he realised his hand was shaking with frustration. There wasn't much point in trying to do things if he couldn't control his anger. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He had actually asked Harry if he wanted him, if he wanted to be with him. Yes, the events happened a week ago, but he was still reeling that the boy had refused him, after he had opened up to him and told him that he felt the same way.  
Snape opened his eyes recalling the traumatic events from a week ago. "How could I have been so stupid?" Snape said out loud. He looked down at his hands, which had physically began to shake and cussed before closing them into fists. He couldn't deny it, the spark that he shared with Harry and the electricity that he felt go up his arms every time he was around the boy, was getting worse. And it was getting even harder to stay away from him. Not to mention that he had flat out told the boy that he liked him. He had behaved like a doey eyed schoolgirl.   
Fortunately for him, there was a knock at the door that distracted him, and Minerva McGonagall stepped inside the office. Just the right thing to make his body go back to normal. The witch walked over to the raven on the perch and gave it a scratch behind his head--- to witch the raven seemed to purr at. "You needn't worry about Harry, Severus. He'll come around." Putting her hands together she approached the man's desk.  
"Where is the Headmaster these days?" Snape asked changing the subject.  
"He's been in London, meeting with the Prime Minister." She said matter of factly.  
"You told me to put myself out there and he refused me Minnie." Severus wasn't an idiot, and he understood where Minerva was coming from. He'd play coy until he couldn't anymore. No one had to know.   
Minerva nodded. "He'll come around Severus, I want nothing more than for you and Harry to be involved. You're like a son to us, and I know Albus feels the same way." She stated knowingly. "He'd be a fool if he didn't choose you." She said, her voice genuine. She walked over to the man, taking his hand. "Do you love him?"  
"Perhaps another time, Minnie?" Severus muttered. His eyes fell flat as he heard Minerva give a girlish giggle. "Oh, please, Severus."   
"Whatever answers you are looking for, you won't find it here, Minerva." The witch laughed.   
"Now, now Severus. Not everyone takes a disliking to you," she mused, giving Snape a pat on his shoulders. "In fact, I know Harry loves you."   
Snapes face lightens at his former professor's words. There was no way she knew that. "You don't know that," the man grumbled.  
"Then what is the problem?" She asked feeling frustrated at the man before her. "It can't be Harry, I've seen you look at him. Especially when you think no one is looking. Or how you linger in the corners to make sure he's alright."  
"It's my job." He alleged flatly.   
Minerva just huffed, heading for the door. "You keep telling yourself that, Severus. When you're ready to be serious and talk about the bond in which you and Harry share, I'll be in my office."   
Snape sat dumbfounded. "Is there anything else, Minnie?" Snape asked, noticing the witch had stopped in her tracks before the door as he followed her. Turning, Minerva's green eyes looked at the black ones if the Potions Master. "Mister Potter, or whatever he goes by. Harry!" She started, seeing his body stiffen a little, though his face as unreadable as ever. "Don't dismiss him, Severus. With the talk of Voldemort planning on attacking the castle, the last thing he needs is a friend taken away. Try to be his friend and if something leads to stronger feelings, then would that really be a bad thing? What if Harry is who you've been looking for all these years?" The door closed as Severus was about to protest to the word 'friend.' He just stared at the door, could the old coot have been right? Was he seriously still having feelings for the boy? In any kind of way? Surely not.   
  
  


 

The third morning after the first task, things had been awkward between Harry and Snape. Snape had gone out of his way to ignore Harry and if the boy had needed any help with Potions, he coldly brush him off and told him to ask someone else. When class had ended and Harry had a question for him, Snape quickly disappeared from sight.   
Harry and Seamus sat outside in the grass beneath one of the willow trees, waiting for Hermione to finish her class for the day. Harry casted a quick warming charm between them so it wasn't so cold. After he put the heating charm on them, Harry casted a light charm. The moon was lighting up the grounds enough, but it still helped, so they could see each other. "I don't know what's going on, Seamus," Harry said softly, giving a sigh. By now the potion he'd taken for his broken bones had worn off and he was back to his normal self-- now worrying about all the strange teenage emotions that were inside of him. But mostly he was worried about Snape. And he was worried that the man may never speak to him again. He couldn't blame his though, he had refused the man and probably hurt his feelings. "Sometimes I don't feel I'm cut of for this," he laughed, though nothing funny about it. Hormones and growing up just seemed like so much. Sometimes he wished everything would just go back to the way they were. When he was lying in the orphanage crying and not giving a shit about everything, because he wasn't physically capable of emotion back then. Seamus, with his back against the trunk of the tree gave a gentle sigh.  
"Maybe you just need a break." He suggested, "with everything that's going on, I don't think anyone would blame you, Harry. I mean..." He stopped, not wanting to upset him.   
"What about you, aren't you scared about what's going on at Hogwarts?" He asked.  
Seamus shrugged. "Hell ya I am. I'm afraid all the time, but that's not going to change the circumstances, Harry. There will always be a threat to Hogwarts, but if we keep living in fear, how is anything going to get done?" Giving a sigh, he looked across at the young man in front of him. "A lot has happened, Harry..... I think we could all use a break." Harry shrugged. "Can I ask you a question, Seamus?" "Mhmm,"   
Harry paused trying to get his thoughts together, a few seconds later herl spoke, "What would you do if you sparked with someone?" Asked Harry.   
"I don't know, but if you did, you can't stay away from that person for too long."  
"Why?"  
"A spark is one thing, but if by any chance your magic connected with someone and give off some type of electricity, you are in trouble." Seamus said, looking curiously at Harry. "That's not to be taken lightly, Harry. If your magic did connect, then that means you've bonded with said person. And ancient bonds aren't to be taken lightly. The longer you stay away from the person, the more you'll hunger for them. Physically and sexually."   
"Oh, have any ideas what I should do?"   
"Nope, but who is it?"   
"I don't think I should say," said Harry his voice shaking. "I want to keep it under wraps."   
"Is it Professor Snape?"   
"I---how----what?"   
"I'm not going to say anything Harry. You're my best friend. I wouldn't do that to you, but you might want to get a move on that. If you wait too long, you could end up killing each other. I'm sure Professor Snape knows about how dangerous a bond is, but I also think that he'll do whatever it takes to stay away from you."   
the man was already doing that. "Yeah yeah I know, teachers and students can't have a relationship." "There's been an exceptions though; it's against the law for any teacher, student, staff or Ministry of Magic to keep two people who are eternally bonded apart."   
"What should I do, Seamus?" Asked Harry   
"I think you already know my answer," said Seamus gently. He gave Harry a pat on the leg. "Tell him."

 

**~HPSS~**

 

It was finally time to go back to the Burrow, Harry stood pacing the doors of the Great Hall waiting for the rest of his siblings . He'd been itching to get the hell out of Hogwarts ever since the first task. He didn't want to stick around and be under the watchful gaze of Professor Moody or Professor Snape. One angry man was fine, but he definitely couldn't handle two.  
Harry stopped pacing and looked in every direction for his siblings. Since his parents were taking them back to the Burrow, they were probably rounding up his siblings and knowing Fred and George, they were probably giving their parents a hard time.  
Harry sat down on the cold damp groud, he looked over to where Neville was sitting with Dean and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had really hung out with both Neville and Dean. Neville, the boy who seemed to ruin everything was getting better at being more out spoken and less shy. And he hadn't spoken to Dean ever since the boy came out to him and confessed that he had feelings for Seamus.  
Bill gently tapped Harry on the shoulder causing Harry to jump. "Woah, relax, it's just me," Harry stood up, giving the oldest Weasley a hug.  
"I thought dad was coming to get us,"  
The older Weasley-Malfoy child smiled. "He was, but Lucius' parents are staying the weekend. So dad sent Charlie and me to come get you lot. Where is everyone?"  
Harry pointed in the direction of the common room. He and Bill watched as the rest of the Weasley-Malfoy clan made their way towards them. "Well where's Hermione and Seamus?" Said Charlie. He ruffled Harry's hair. Harry shrugged.  
"Sorry we're late." Hermione huffed.  
"Come on then." Said Bill. He lead them out of Hogwarts to the front gate. "Percy, take Fred, George and Ron." Bill pushed Fred and George towards Percy, "behave for him, or I'll tell dads." And in a flash they were gone.  
"Wait, why can't we disapparate from Hogwarts?" Said Harry.  
"The wards won't allow us." Said Bill matter of factly, he was still surprised that after all these years, Harry still barely knew anything about the wizarding world and how things worked. "Only Dumbledore is allowed. Charlie, take Hermione and Draco. I'll take Harry and Seamus."  
"Well, come on then, we don't have all day to stand around," said Charlie. He took Hermione's hand while Draco took the other. "Don't do anything stupid. If I kill you lot, dad would hang me and eat my innards."  
"See you in a few, Charlie." Harry said waving to the three of them.  
"Yeah!" And with that, Charlie, Draco and Hermione disappeared.  
"Hands!" Bill said. Harry and Seamus took Bill's hands. Within a moment Harry felt the world go black and the space around him getting incredibly uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and was standing in front of his house. "See," Bill said patting Harry on the back, "wasn't all that bad." Bill chuckled, playfully pushing Harry and giving his younger brother a small hug.  
When they entered the house, Arthur was putting dishes away in the sink. "Harry! It's good to see you son. Mister Finnegan, Miss Granger."  
"Good morning Mister Weasley." Said Hermione  
"Hello!" Seamus said from inside the fridge. Seamus paused looking at Harry, "I haven't eaten since breakfast."  
"Where's dad?" Asked Harry.  
Arthur pointed in the directionoftheir bedroom. It had been a tough morning for Lucius and knowing that his husband's parents weren't the best of people, he understood why his husband was acting weird. "In the bedroom, but just be careful. He's not in a good mood today."  
Harry nodded, they were all pretty much on edge today. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen his grandparents. All he knew, was that he hadn't seen them in fourteen years. "Is it because---" said Harry.  
"Yes!" Said Arhtur cutting him off. "I'm not happy that they decided to grace us with their presence eother, but I married a man whose parents are complete assholes."  
"Swear jar," Lucius said, behind them. Immediately Harry noticed that his papa's complexion was paler than usual.   
"Hey papa,"  
"Hi Harry!"  
"Hey love, how're you doing?" Asked Arthur cautiously, he reached out his hand to his husband, Lucius taking it immediately.  
"Let's just get this day done with."   
They both sighed clearly dreading that they were hosting two homophobic people. "I know baby, but hopefully you'll never have to see them again." Said Arthur. He ran his hand through Lucius's hair "I hope that I'll never have to see them again. I'm getting quite sick of their wishy washy shit."  
"I've never hated being a Malfoy more than I do today."  
Harry watched as his father buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck. There was something so special watching his parents lean in each other, even in the toughest of times. Harry craved that. He wanted something special with someone special and every time he thought about loving someone, he always thought about Snape. Always!  
"Um... can I talk to the two of you later? Like-- um maybe after dinner?"  
Lucius and Arthur parted. "Yes, so course."  
  
  


 

Dressed in their normal Muggle clothes Harry, Seamus, Ron and Hermione sat at the table. Considering that it was the weekend, Arthur insisted that they get their homework done be for his grandparents arrived.  
Harry turned as he heard someone coming down the stairs. Arthur stood at the bottom step also dressed in his weekend Muggle attire. "Where are you going?" Asked Harry.  
"The London supermarket," said Arthur, he slipped his wand in the back pocket of his jeans. "Would you and Hermione and Seamus like to come?"  
"Um no thanks, I have to finish this paper for Snape. Oh and here is the permission slip he wanted you to sign." Said Harry handing the crumbles up piece of paper. Arthur read it.  
"Can I borrow your quill?" He said. Harry handed him the quill. "Put it somewhere you can find it."  
Arthur looked across the room to see the dishes from lunch all cleaned and out away. And he noticed how spotless the kitchen looked. "Who cleaned the dishes?"  
"The twins," said Harry nonchalantly, "they're upstairs with Percy and Charlie." Arthur walked over to the sink, putting a pocket watch into his pocket and adjusting his sleeves before walking back to the stairs.  
"Luce!"  
No answer. "Lucius?"  
Again no answer.  
"LUCE!"  
They heard the door open and close. "Be right there,"  
Arthur turned his attention back to Harry.  
"We'll be back soon. If Grams and Pops arrive, tell them we ran out for a bit." Said Arthur, patting the wrinkles from his clothing. "Do you want anything?  
"Okay," said Harry, "mangos and chocolate."  
Arthur kissed the top of Harry's messy unkept hair, doing the same to Ron. Ron immediately started wiping where his dad had kissed him. "Bye Seamus. Bye Hermione,"  
"Bye Mister Weasley."  
"NOW LUCIUS!"  
Lucius came down the stairs wearinga pair of jeans and a jack. His hair tied up in a high ponytail. He looked at Harry and the rest of them and smiled. "See ya later." He said. He grabbed Arthur's hand and they vanished from the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

After the supermarket, the Weasley-Malfoy family went back to getting the house in order for their guests. After they were done cleaning, Harry, Hermione and Seamus went upstairs to start their homework. "I need everyone on their best behavior," said Lucius calmly, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"THEY'RE HERE!" said Ron from the top of the stairs.  
Lucius walked to the big kitchen window as he watched his parents walk up the length of the pathway leading up to their front door. It had been fourteen years: fourteen long years since Lucius had seen his mother and father. They had just brought Harry home from orphanage and not even twenty-four hours had gone by and his parents made a surprise visit. It wasn't them visiting that was so bad, it was the fact that they believed he should of adopted a child who would resemble both him and Arthur. But even if they had done that, they would have found a way to be disappointed.

 

 

Lucius was an only child for most of his life, he had spent it at Malfoy Manor and when it came time for him to go to Hogwarts, it had been the best day of his life. His parents always wanted another child, but when it came down to it, his ,mother wasn't able to have anymore which was part of the reason that his parents were so hostile towards him.  
Lucius watched as his father walked up the two steps to the front door. He slowly, moved towards the door lingering once he was there. He slowly opened the door willing himself not break down and cry.  
"Mum--- dad please come in."  
"Oh hello Lucy I see you still live in his dump."  
Lucius shut the door behind them rolling his parents into the kitchen.  
"Well, Ma, you know what they say, home is where the love is."  
There was silence as Mrs. Malfoy contemplated what her son had just said. "I don't understand why you couldn't have just married Narcissa, she is a lovely girl. Too bad you ruined her life by marrying another faggot."  
"So, you would have wanted me to marry someone I did not love?" Asked Lucius bluntly, "I'm not going to do this with the two of you again. You're in my home, so you'll act civil or get the fuck out."  
"Oh I don't mean anything by it love. It just would have been nice if I was able to have another child. A boy, so I wouldn't be so disappointed in you."  
"Yeah ok ma,"  
They reached the kitchen.  
The whole Weasley-Malfoy family were sitting at the kitchen table talking amongst themselves. Except Harry, Seamus and Hermione, who were still upstairs finishing their weekend homework. "Abraxas, it's so good to see you again."said Arthur, "thank you for coming."  
"Well we wanted to see our grandchildren." Mister Malfoy said taking a seat on a near by chair.  
"You mean the ones who hate you?" Fred said quietly to himself.  
There was silence once again. Lucius shifted uncomfortably on both feet searching for the right things to say. It was pretty awkward. And it was even more weird not knowing what to say to his parents when he hasn't seen them in fourteen years. Occasionally he and his father would look up at the same time catching each other's eyes, which just made Lucius more uncomfortable. The silence was absolutely deafening.  
"So.... where's our little Harry?" Lucius's mother said after a while.  
Arthur rolled his eyes, "he's not exactly little anymore. It's been fourteen years since you last saw him, a lot has changed."  
"Yeah A LOT has changed...." said Bill who was standing off to the corner. Fourteen years was a long time to go without seeing someone. The last time everyone was in the Burrow together, Bill had just turned fourteen and Harry had been the new addition to the family. Lucius and Arthur had wanted to share the news with everyone, but halfway through meeting baby Harry, Lucius' parents had caused an uproar. Apparently marrying a man was a sin, but adopting a baby that belonged to someone else was the biggest sin of them all.  
"Well do we plan on seeing him today?" Lucius' mother asked.  
"Yes---" said Harry walking down the stairs and into be kitchen. Hermione and Seamus right behind him. "Hi Grams, hi Pops!"  
"Oh Harry dear, how are you?" She crushed Harry to her chest, the young boy trying desperately to escape.  
"I'm good grams, this is Hermione and Seamus... my best friends." Said Harry.  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Seamus said extending his hand to shake hers, but she never extended her hand. Seamus looked at Harry shaking his head. "What a bitch," Seamus said. Harry held back a laugh.  
The conversation stopped. It was moments like these that made everything worse. Lucius intertwined his fingers with Arthur, he had stopped shaking once he felt his husbands warm hand against his skin.  
Fred and George took the plates out of the cupboard and began setting the table. Draco placed the glasses on each of the spots at the table, while Percy and Ron set out the silverware.  
"Time to eat." Said Arthur. "Everyone help your selves. Charlie please take this pot to the table."  
"Yes sir,"  
"Your house is a zoo, Lucy." Said Mrs. Malfoy, the disappointment clear on her face. "Surely you've raised your children to be better people than zoo animals. How will they learn their place in the world if they live in chaos."  
Lucius took a deep breath trying to ignore his mother. After a moment he calmly spoke, "they're children mother, we raised our kids to be who ever they want to be. No one should have to live life the way I did..."  
"But we loved you---"  
"No you didnt," said Lucius frowning, he hated raising his voice. "That wasn't love. And I will never treat my family the way you treated me. You never made me feel loved or like I belonged. And I won't do that to my husband or my kids."  
"Oh Lucy, stop being so dramatic. You were always a high maintenance child. We loved you you the best that we could, but what were we supposed to do?"  
"I DON'T KNOW....HOW 'BOUT LOVE ME? I did everything to make you and dad proud, but in the end, I was never good enough. Well, I'm done feeling like I've failed you."  
"Lucy, your mother means nothing by it, it's just hard to love you when we see what you've become. A man should not marry other men. It's not right."  
Lucius walked out of the kitchen making his way to his bedroom. There was silence as they heard the bedroom door close shut. It was one of the awkward moments they've had with Lucius's parents in a long time.  
"Um..." Said Arthur, " you have no right to say that to him---"  
"No dad, I've got this!" Said Harry getting up from his seat and walking over to his grandparents, "your wrong about him, you know that right?"  
"Frankly child, I dont care,"  
"Well I do, so here's what I'm going to say. His name is Lucius. Not Lucy. Not child, Lucius. So that's what you'll call him. Understood? And one other thing, GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE. and come back when you've pulled out whatever it is that crawled up your ass. You have no idea how hard my father has worked. He's spent his whole life trying to be a person he is proud of, you don't get to come up here and take that way from him." Harry paused taking a deep breath. His body had begun to shake the louder he got. He took a final deep breath before continuing. "And you ABSOLUTELY DO NOT get to tell him who he gets to loves. Love isn't black it white, it's so much more than that. So either sit down and shut the fuck up or get the fuck out. And come back when you've learned to behave civil."  
"HOW DARE YOU SP---"  
"NO, HOW DARE YOU!" said Harry. "You know where the door is, don't let it hit you on the way out."  
The silence was absolutely deafening as they watched Lucius's parents walk out the door. Harry was still reeling from his rant.  
"Harry...." Tried Percy.  
Harry backed off a bit as Percy tried to pat him on the back. "I'm fine! Just make sure that papa is alright."  
Fred and George clapped Harry on the back. "Mate, that took some monster balls. I've never seen grams and pops look so taken aback by what you just said. You ok?"  
"I'm fine, just not in the mood. I'm so fucking pissed. Who the fuck talks to their child like that?"  
"I don't know mate, but good for you. I can tell you that papa will really appreciate this." Said Bill. He gently clapped Harry on the back. The rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence. Occasionally someone would bring up the events of earlier, but only to praise Harry for what he had done. Lucius was especially pleased to hear what Harry had done and took the whole family to London for a treat of fried dough and ice cream.

 

** ~HPSS~ **

 

  
After dinner, as promised, Lucius and Arthur accompanied Harry to their bedroom, where the three of them could talk without the distractions of the children. They had all calmed down from the high they experienced earlier.  
Harry walked in slowly, looking around the room. His parents room seemed to change every time he's been in there. He saw the pictures that his parents always kept on their night stand. There was one a new picture on the night stand tonight; in the picture, Lucius and Arthur were holding Harry with the rest of his siblings making silly faces at him. Harry who looked about a year old had a big smile plastered on his face. Dimples and all. He watched as picture George made a monkey face, it seemed to work because Harry was giggling and smiling. Then the photo changed. It had everyone in it but Lucius and Arthur had stood beside Harry and the two of them were blowing raspberries on the boys cheeks.  
Harry smiled to him.  
"Harry?!"  
"Daddy..." Harry said, looking at the man sitting before him. "I would have told you sooner... I just... well, schools been busy and Quidditch started," he laughed, though smiling. "And I didn't know how to say it in a letter."  
"Harry, you don't have to ever hide." Said the wizard. "What can we do for you?"  
"I--- I was just... I need-- to know something dad."  
"What might that be Harry?" Harry swallowed, looking away for a moment.  
"Tell me Harry," Arthur said, "how has your internship been going?  
"Fine , I suppose."  
"You and Professor Snape getting along well, then?"  
Harry stiffened at the sound of Snape's name. He didn't know where this conversation was going, and part of him didn't want to continue. Then again, this was why he wanted to speak his parents. He wanted answers, and to know if what he was feeling was alright. At least he knew his parents wouldn't judge him. He never haf, used him, kept secrets from him, hell yes. But they never judged him.  
"I'd like to hope we were..." He said with a smile, though feeling his cheeks warm. "I mean it's Professor Snape, I didn't expect us to be friends or anything----" Arthur and Lucius looked closely as Harry fell silent.  
"Maybe more than friends?"  
"I thought it would have gone away, dad. I mean--- the feelings keep getting intense. It's stupid, and I'm sure it's just me being a teenager, but... I can't help it." He felt so awkward trying to talk about something like this to his parents, even though that's what they're there for.  
A low chuckle almost kind of a growl came from Lucius. "Ahhh.... young love. To be young and in love. I remember what that was like," he sounded rather dreamy.  
It wasn't love.... was it? Harry felt even more awkward at the word 'love'. Was he in love with Professor Snape? He was just crushing on him---very badly! But love? A man? A teacher? No, he wasn't in love with Severus Snape.  
"Well, it's not like it's going to go anywhere, anyways." Harry muttered in a rather disappointed tone. "Professor Snape's not like that, the chances of him admitting his feelings to me again are once in a blue harvest moon. He'd never like me."  
Arthur shook his head gently. "There's more to Severus that meets the eye, Harry," he said smiling gently. "Snape may come off as stone-cold at times, but if you got to know the real Severus; you'd know that underneath all that hate, anger and hurt---- he is more than capable of loving, laughing and even cracking a joke once in a while."  
"I don't think we are talking about the same person, dad." Said Harry  
"He's not scary, Harry, just find his sweet spot. Everyone's got one. But let me tell you a secret about Severus, he may look all tough and harsh on the outside, but he's a big old softie. Just give him a chance."  
"Snape? A soft person?" Said Harry.  
"Yeah, hard to believe, but it's true." Said Arthur.  
"Have you thought about asking him, or maybe even telling him?" Said Lucius. He looked at Harry smiling.  
"What?! Tell him?" Said Harry mortified, "I--I mean---- yes! No! I don't know.... I mean he knows I have feelings for him, but he also told me he's not interested. He doesn't think of me in that way."  
A deafening silence fell over the room. Arthur and Lucius looked at each other not knowing what to do for Harry. Lucius stood up crossing the room, he knelt down and places his hands on Harry's knees. "Hey, look at me," Lucius places a finger under Harry's chin and gently lifted the boys head. He was met with big green teary eyes. "You're fourteen years old, you don't have to fall in love with the first person you see. It would be nice, but it doesn't work out that way----not always. Did you know that your dad actually was married to someone else when he realized he had feelings for me?" Said Lucius. He wiped a fallen tear from Harry's face. "Harry, you don't have to have it all figured out."  
"No one marries the person they met when they were fourteen. But if Snape is who you think you were meant to be with, then fight for that. And your dad and I will always help you fight." Said Arhtur.  
"You promise?" Said Harry  
"On my life, sweets."  
"Now come on, wipe those pretty little eyes of yours. There's dessert waiting for you in the kitchen."  
Harry stiffened. In all the talking, he had forgotten to mention the bond between him and Snape. He reached out his hand and grabbed Lucius's arm.  
Startled Lucius quickly turned and saw that Harry had begun to cry again.  
"What's the matter love?"  
"Um well I---I forgot to tell you that---that Snape and I kind of sparked." Said Harry nervously.  
"Well, does he know that?" Asked Arhtur. Harry shook his head. "Well, Harry, you don't have to worry about Snape, he'll come around. If he knows that he's been eternally bonded with you, it's just a matter of weeks before he comes to you."  
"So I just wait?" Said Harry  
"That's all you can do. Come one let's join the others."


	14. Chapter 14

He hadn't meant to, it sorta just came out. He didn't even know what he was doing in the teachers lounge, until he stood there looking at the older man, those black eyes staring at him like they always did. He had been in the boys dormitory studying when he felt himself head towards the professor. It had all been a daze. They had both refused the bond, but somehow they couldn't stop thinking about each other. "I'm in love with you professor." There it was, out in the open and there was nothing he could do about it. All the professors at Hogwarts knew how he felt and he couldn't go back now. There were whispers and snickering, the other professor's watching on intently. The man he'd grown to love stood there eyes narrow and skin pale. "Get out."  
"But sir." If it was even possible, the older man's eyes got so narrow they almost looked closed.  
"Get. Out." He spat again "before I throw you out." Harry quickly walks out of the room tears falling down his face. Even if he doesn't like me, at least he knows. He said to himself.  
Snape stood dumbfounded, he was still looking where Harry had been standing just moments ago. He knew Harry had liked him, but he never figured that the boy would grow to love him. But in all seriousness, he had grown to love Harry also. The only difference, was that he was able to keep it to himself. It had been a reflex when he told the boy to leave. It was always his line of defense when something happened and he was too embarrassed to say anything else and not to mention that Harry should have known better than to put his private life out there, especially in a school with over two thousand occupants.  
Snape collected himself and walked out of the room in search of the brat. He was going to hang him by the ears and letch him. That's what his emotions were telling him, but his mind wanted to take the boy against the wall and have his way with him. It was something he couldn't deny anymore. He was utterly and completely in love with Harry  
  


 

Harry was woken up by Hermione running up entering the boy's dormitories. Immediately, when he heard the voice of a girl, he slapped his glasses on. It was Dean and the others who seemed to cover themselves up. Harry just sat up, thankful that it was nothing bad. Plus he was wearing one of his dad's oversized t-shirt anyways. "Hermione, what are you doing? This is the boy's dorm, " he said, rubbing his eyes a little beneath his glasses so she'd come into better focus.  
"There's an owl downstairs waiting for you. He's got a letter. He wouldn't let me touch it, which was strange. But I was up early, and it seems important...." Said the girl, her hair messy and un-brushed.  
Harry moaned, but he pushed the sheets off, following her downstairs. Walking down the stairs, he saw an owl he'd seen before sitting there, perched on the table. He took the letter from the owl's leg and slowly opened it.  
His face paled, and Hermione seemed to notice it, asking what it was.  
"I.... Professor Snape says that I have to meet him in his classroom before breakfast."  
What the hell was Snape thinking! He felt an awful dread settle in his stomach. He knew that the man was probably still very mad about yesterday, but Harry had made his bed and now was the time for him to lie in it.   
"Isn't that what you wanted, Harry?" Said Hermione, looking confused. She knew that things hadn't gone well yesterday. In fact, after all the shit had hit the fan, she and Seamus had been the ones to comfort him and dry his tears.  
Harry looked at the girl, he knew she was trying to be helpful, but yesterday had been the worst possible thing he could have done, "you think I should go?" He asked, giving an aggravated look. Deep down he knew he should go see the man, especially since Snape had come out of his comfort zone and straight out told him, that he was ready to be in a relationship with him. And when Snape had asked if that was what he wanted to, Harry had said the only thing that popped in his head 'no', so the man had a right to be upset.  
Hermione laughed gently. "Harry, you've been wanting to talk to him, if you don't go, how will you know what he wants?" She urged. He knew what the man wanted, to yell at him some more. "Yes things ended badly yesterday, but today is a new day."  
"But mione, he said...."  
"He probably didn't mean it." She said cutting him off mid sentence. "Yesterday was stressful for everyone. Please go and see what he wants." She pleaded, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I know it's hard, but give him another chance. He obviously wants another one that's why he's invited you."  
"He yelled at me in front of the other professors. I don't think I can face him."  
"Well mate, Hermione and I will be here for you." Seamus says trying his best to encourage Harry.  
Harry huffed wiping away a fallen tear, he had really messed up yesterday, in fact, he's been messing up a lot lately and he would do almost anything to show Snape that he wasn't some dumb teenager who couldn't make up his mind. "Fine!" Said Harry in defeat, he was going to go whether he wanted to or not.  
"We'll grab some food for you."

 

**~HPSS~**

  
Seeing the boy, Snape kept his aggravation at its lowest form. He still hadn't stopped shaking and seeing the boy in front of him only made the matter worse. A part of him wanted to give Harry a good back hand to the face, but as much as he wanted that, he had to control himself. "What the hell was that?" Severus asked clearly still pissed off. He was standing outside one of the empty classrooms and pushed Harry through the door.  
Harry gasped at the sudden movement and fought to keep his feet steady and his vision focused. "I'm sorry sir,"  
"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" Snape asked trying to keep his voice even and his rage in check. It wasn't working. He was furious.  
"I'm sorry."   
"Harrison," Snape spat angrily, "you refused me and now all the sudden you just change your mind?"  
Harry shrugged, "Yes?"  
"I asked you if you wanted me and you said no. You made me feel like I did something wrong."  
Harry huffed, trying to keep his emotions steady and his tears at bay. He hadn't meant to say no, but everything was becoming so real that he didn't know what to do, but the thought of having Snape as his boyfriend excited him. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't worth being with. I want you and only you."  
"Harry," Snape huffed.   
"I know. I know."  
"Your up and down and wishy washy emotions are giving me whiplash." Said Snape, "I will ask you one last time, do you want me? Don't respond because you feel its something I want you to say yes to. Take your time and think about it."  
Harry stood silently, he didn't have to think about it. He moved closer to his professor and took the man's face in his hands. "I don't have to think about it sir, I choose you. I want you." Said Harry nervously, he was shaking as he held the potions masters face in his hands, "question is, do you want me?"  
Harry watched the man carefully. Snape folded his arms across his chest. There was an unspoken silence between them. "Fine!" Snapped Harry, after Snape hadn't spoken in a while. Harry removed his hands from the man's face and took a step back. Slightly hurt that the man hadn't stopped him. "But if this is about me telling you that I was in love with you, forget about it. I lied."  
Snape nodded, rolling his eyes. But he spoke anyways. "Come here you amazingly stubborn boy," Snape says, gesturing for Harry to take his hand. When he did, he led them further away from the door to the middle of the classroom. "Don't you get it, I have feelings for you, Harry, since the day I saw you at the Burrow and maybe before that. I want to be with you." Said Snape nervously. He watched as Harry stood mouth opened and eyes wide. "It's always been you, Harry. My heart chose you long ago. All those years ago when I carried you to the orphanage. I just never realized I could love you without hating myself."  
"Hating yourself?" Said Harry bluntly. He hated that the man thought so little of himself that being in love with the Boy Who Lived caused him so much pain. He never wanted Snape to be with him if it would hurt him. "What's there to hate?" Asked Harry. Snape looked at Harry confused. Where to start? His scars. His Dark Mark tattoo. His horribly crooked nose. Could the boy not see why he hated himself? Or maybe he saw and just didn't care?  
"I asked you to come here, because I wanted your opinion on something." Said Snape changing the subject. The potions master took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Breathe. He told himself. "I'm going to ask for permission to start being involved with you."  
"Really? When?"  
"Mr. Weasley-Malfoy, it may interest you that I do have a life outside of you," Snape frowned, folding his arms across his chest and giving the boy a warning look. "Would you like that?  
Harry smirked, looking up over his glasses. "How disappointing." Snape just stared at the young man. He had yet to get used to Harry's more...adult side. "I will try my best to do it tonight or this weekend. I've already gotten permission from the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall." Be drawled, though enjoying the sight of Harry's excitement. Of course, Severus was enjoying their time together much more than the last few weeks-and much more than he led on. He had his pride, though.  
The last few weeks had been strange and awkward and just a complete cluster-fuck of emotions. And now that he knew what he wanted, what they both wanted, it made it easier for him to be true to himself. But imagining Harry in bed with him most nights, was a whole knew set of problems. One he did not want to think about: would Harry even love him in that way? And could he love Harry in that way without seeing Lily in his eyes?  
"Thank you," Harry smiled, "And yeah, it does mean a lot to me. I want to know if I can actually talk to you in public without getting harassed. I don't like being secretive. I want to be able to... well... you know, do things."  
Snape lifted a brow curiously. "Do things?" he asked, returning his hands to his side.  
"Yeah," said Harry shyly, though wearing a grin again. He took Severus' hand into his own, slipping his fingers into the sleeve, "I want to be able to touch you without it being weird and without over stepping."  
Severus immediately took his hand back, much to Harry's disappointment. "Harry, I understand that you want to show affection, you are human after all, but not here. It is much too risky," he warned, though his voice going softer than before. It had felt rather nice, even if completely awkward. "I will speak to the Minister after class if I have the time. Until then... your friends are waiting for you," he said, noting to the two standing in the middle of the courtyard. It was still very strange to Severus. The thought of it progressing was a bit embarrassing, even if the Slytherin in him had his own desires.  
Harry nodded, "Alright," he said, knowing Snape could hear his disappointment. "You deserve someone to touch you without it being sexual, sir." Snape didn't say anything but gave him a reassuring adjustment of his scarf. "I thought you said no affection," he protested.  
"I'm a professor, and you must look presentable during school hours," Snape smirked before leaving Harry and heading back to the dungeons. He would have breakfast in his room today.  
  
  


 

Harry shook his head, gathered his thoughts, closed his breathing and brushed his hair down a little bit before heading towards Seamus and Hermione. He didn't want to seem as flustered as he felt. As he made his way to his friends, he saw Ron and Draco who were bundled up in their coats, and mittens.  
"What are you two doing?" Harry asked not really paying attention.  
"Trying to figure out how Fred and George lit up the fire crackers without blowing up the school." Draco said placing some of the fire crackers on the ground.   
Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ron and Draco had been trying for the past week to get those fire crackers lit and after Fred and George refused to help them (because Arthur had found out they were messing around again), Ron and Draco were determined to figure it. "If dads find out you're doing this, they'll hang you by your toes." Said harry, "Fred and George are still grounded."  
"Buzz off!" Said Ron  
Harry walked over to Seamus and Hermione. Hermione-who had been watching the whole time by the looks of things just smiled.  
"You two are serious, then...?" Seamus asked, his voice sounding somewhat dissatisfied as he'd watched the two of them across the courtyard.  
Harry shrugged, "What! No! Just seeing how things go."  
"I think it's cute," Hermione said, Seamus looking at her fun. She hooked her arm with his as they walk back to the great Hall. "Well, it's true. Who would have ever thought Professor Snape, of all people?"  
Seamus had to agree with that at least. Snape wasn't exactly the nicest of people, and Seamus could never see him being nice, but he'd at least stopped singling out the Gryffindors.  
Although they were still miserable.  
"Maybe he'll cut me some slack with all the cauldrons I've ruined." Said Seamus. "Think you could get him to cut us some slack in our exams?" Seamus mused, Hermione looking horrified, though pleased that he was no longer in a bad mood smiled. "You know... I'm sure a quick snogging or something the morning before would really cheer him up."  
Harry was unable to hold in his laughter, even though he had turned a light shade of red. At least the rest of the day was going to be easy. The waiting, however, was going to kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry stood by the entry way leading up to Dumbledore's office his nerves were everywhere and the fact that he hadn't seen Snape in a while was not helping his mood. He had been on his way to Gryffindor tower to have a quick bath before his next class when Professor McGonagall stopped him asking if he could meet her in Dumbledore's office. He'd never been approached like that, but he felt intimidated, not to mention that he didn't really want to, but what was he supposed to say, 'sorry professor, but I was actually going to see Snape after I was done showering?' No, that would be absolutely stupid and Snape would most likely have his head.  
For the last two weeks Harry had been waiting to see if Snape had talked to Dumbledore about the two of them. And not hearing any news from the man was making his skin crawl. Snape was no liar, that much he knew, but like Seamus had said 'he's probably busy', but still Snape had said he would and not knowing if he did or not, wasn't sitting well with him.  
He took a deep breath and gently pushed the heavy doors open and entered the big office occupied by Dumbledore himself. "Dad?" Said Harry, he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Now a days they were everywhere, it didn't matter if he was in danger or not.   
"Hello, son," said Arthur cheerfully. "Come in, then."  
Harry walked inside. He had been in Dumbledore's office once before and it was a very beautiful, circular room, lined with pictures of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, all of whom were fast asleep their chests rising and falling gently.  
The new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing besides Dumbledore's desk, wearing his usual Ministry clothing, it was different than the one the previous Minister wore, so he was told. And a blend of different purples he wore as a hat. He was the most stylish Minister he'd ever met. "Harry!" Said the Minister jovially, moving forward. "How are you?"  
"Fine," Harry lied. Get to the point. He still had a lot of work to do and this was the last place he wanted to be. "Am I in some kind of trouble.?"  
Arthur smiled, ruffling his boy's hair gently. "No, not at all," said Arthur. "We were just talking about you."  
"Yes," said Harry  
The Minister paused for a moment looking at Harry. "It has come to our attention that you and Severus Snape have interlocked your magical cores." The Minister said, he paused searching for the right words. He continued, "now, the rules clearly states that a teacher and student are banned from having any kind of relationship with each other let alone an intimate one, but in this case, we, the Ministry don't really have much of a say on this matter."  
"What are you saying, Minister?" Said Snape. "Did you make your decision?"  
Dumbledore shook his head eyes twinkling under his glasses.  
"Well, seeing as you and mister Po--- Harry are bonded by magic way beyond Hogwarts, the rules are very clear, we, Hogwarts as a whole cannot stop you two from pursuing a romantic relationship. And anyone that gets in your way or tries to stop the two of you from being together will be apprehended and punished. And Dumbledore and Minerva and I think, that there is nothing wrong if you and Harry want to pursue this." Harry stood speechless. Harry looked over at Snape. From the look on the older man's face, Snape was either in denial or was having a hard time believing that he could be in a relationship with Harry now. He could finally kiss Harry without feeling like a complete pedophile or a pervert.  
"Good, thank you." Said Snape quietly, he was a little shocked that they had come to a decision this quickly. Yes, it had taken a few weeks, but usually situations like these were handle in a matter of importance that left one wondering what would happen. It was all politics if you asked Severus. "If you'll forgive me, I have some things to take care of." Snape walked past Harry slipping a note in his hand and closed the door.  
"I should go too," said Harry, he crumbled the paper in his hand and slipped it into his pocket. "I have a lot of things to do."  
Harry stood still for a moment, it wasn't until his dad grabbed his hand did he remember that both his parents had been in the room. Harry could sense a long painful awkward conversation coming. For several minutes, he stood and watched the old Headmaster and Headmistress snoozing in their frames, thinking about what he had just heard.  
"Give him time, love, he'll come around," said Lucius, moving closer to Harry. "He always does." Harry shook his head, he wasn't really worried about Snape. He was more worried about his family finding out that he and Snape were a thing. "He's not the person we would've picked for you, but you'll never find a more loyal person than Severus."  
Harry felt much calmer, somehow, now that he knew his parents were alright with Snape being the person he magically bonded with, he looked up at the walls behind the desk. The patched and ragged Sorting Hat was standing on a shelf. He thought back, to his very first day at Hogwarts. He thought about what he felt when being sorted into the different houses; and how he beggedand pleaded for the hat not to place him in Slytherin. He remembered the relief that went through him when the hat shouted 'Gryffindor.' Harry moved to the door. He opened it and stepped out pulling the note from his pocket and quickly read it. Meet me outside my office after dinner. Harry stuffed it back into his pocket and headed back to the common room.  
  
  


Harry was half paying attention in Transfigurations and would probably be asking Hermione about the homework later, but he didn't care. He had a boyfriend, well Snape hadn't asked him to be his boyfriend yet, but it was a matter of weeks now. There connection was strong and according to Snape, his parents and his best friends, there magical bond was only going to get stronger and more intense. If things were intense now, he didn't want to find out how bad things would get with this bond. But every time he and Snape were around each other, their magic instantly connected and he could feel everything intensify by ten.

The Yule Ball is approaching," Professor McGonagall said later that evening before the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. She had taken him out of his trance and away from Snape. It had already been a long and stressful day and Harry's mind was still reeling and trying to focus on what had happened earlier. He and Snape had been given permission to date and after forty minutes of back and forth between the headmaster, his parents and the Minister of Magic, he and Snape were allowed to see each other, but they had to take things slow. For the sake of Hogwarts. He still hadn't told Hermione or Seamus about what went on and he wasn't sure if he would tell them. But he had seen a glint of hope in the potions master's eyes had he exited the Headmaster's office. "- a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -" Harry, along with a few of the male Gryffindor students grumbled. He had battled a dragon for crying out loud, now they wanted him to find a date? He had just managed to score the man of his dreams, now he had to pick some helpless girl to go with, but hopefully the fact that he is Harry Potter would make finding a fate easier. "Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight oclock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall." The bell rang as she finished speaking and Harry, like the rest of his classmates hurried out the door before she could say anything else.  
Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didnt believe half of them - for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters. Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Harry didnt know, never having had access to a wizards wireless, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.

It wasn't that he hated dancing, he just hated that he had to do it in front of all the older Hogwarts students- most of them still hated him and that at fourteen years old he was participating in the Triwizard tournament. Now he had to find a dance partner.

** ~HPSS~ **

  
The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up, Harry noticed that they were the most stunning he had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banister of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas tree in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by empty helmet that only knew half the words.  
Harry walked into the chamber that Dumbledore had set them up with. He saw his parents by the window throwing decorations on their tree. "Hey!" Said Harry.  
Lucius looked up as the door closed and Harry walked in throwing his jacket on the chair. "Where've you been?" Asked Lucius worriedly.   
Harry gave his father a questioning look, "In the library. I was trying to see how I could open the egg. Where's everyone?"  
"Hey, little brother." Said Ron   
Harry shook his head, he was exhausted and had no more brain cells to give to what ever conversation Ron wanted to have with him. "Bite me,"  
"The two of you," Lucius said, shocking himself and his boys by how deep his voice got, "knock it the fuck out before I lose my shit." Said Lucius pointing in the direction of his two sons. Harry sat down at the table and took out the book he had gotten from the library. He turned to the page he had marked and began reading. Ron sat down at the table looking at Harry. He let out a long sign. Harry looked up. "What?"  
"Nothing,"   
Harry went back to reading. He knew why Ron was sitting, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He too had not had any luck asking someone to the ball. "What's your deal mate?" Said Harry slamming the book shut.  
"I don't know who to ask to the ball,"  
Typical. Why did everyone think he had the answers to their problems. "I suppose there's always Moaning Myrtle," said Harry gloomily, referring to the ghost who haunted the girls' toilets on the second floor. He laughed Ron looking horrified that he had even suggested such a thing. Ron rolled his eyes not amused by Harry remark at all.

"Harry- we've just got to grit our teeth and do it," said Ron later in the evening, in a tone that suggested they were planning the storming of an impregnable fortress. "When we get back here tomorrow night, we'll both have partners... agreed?"  
No! "Er.... um.... okay?" Said Harry, he wasn't really looking forward to dancing in front of eveyone, but whoever put his name in the Goblet was most definitely trying to humiliate him.   
"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, youre going to take the best-looking girl wholl have you, even if shes completely horrible?" She sat down at the table glaring at Ron.  
Er - yeah, that sounds about right, said Ron. Ron got up from the table and left. "Find anything yet?" Said Hermione, she reached over the table and picked up the book. **_"Dragons: The Legend of the Gold Egg,_** still haven't found a way to open it yet?" Harry shook his head.  
"Have you decided who you're going to ask to the ball?" Seamus inquired.  
"No," said Harry, "who would go with me? I'm a nobody, remember."  
"I'd go with you baby" said Arthur entering the kitchen. He kissed the top of Harry's head. "You can dance with me and your dad."  
Harry looked up at his parents, of course they were coming to the ball. He wondered , were they coming because Dumbledore had asked them to chaperone or were they coming to keep an eye on? Either way, he wasn't going to be dancing with parents. "Er---- I'll pass, but thanks. It's bad enough that I don't fit in, going to the Christmas ball with you and papa, would kill me."  
"I know love, but maybe you could ask Severus?"  
Harry almost fell off his chair. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Now he knew his parents were crazy.  
"Language," said Arthur, "And no I'm not, but if you want to not go alone, Maybe this is the perfect thing. The school is going to find out eventually might as well put their minds at ease." Arthur walked away leaving Harry, Hermione and Seamus to talk.  
Harry looked out the window watching the snow fall. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and that's why Christmas was his favourite time of the year. Harry continued watching the snow fall, it was weird, part of him wanted to ask Snape to the Christmas ball but the other part was yelling at him to not even go there. He couldn't put Severus through that. You and Snape may be allowed to date and see each other, but asking him would be foolish. It's like asking a stranger to hold your money. Harry mentally told his mind to shut up. He would battle his inner thoughts later.  
"Harry?" Said Seamus tapping Harry's fingers. Harry turned from the window and looked at his friends. He knew what they were thinking, but it wouldn't hurt to ask Snape to go to the Yule Ball with him, but he didn't want to make the man uncomfortable and give him a reason to be mad. "You're not really contemplating asking him, are you?"  
Harry shrugged, "I dont know! I--I just.... why not?"  
"I was just asking. If you want to ask him, then go ahead."  
"Hey, what did Dumbledore say when you met him in his office?" Said Hermione quickly changing the subject.  
Harry recalled the conversation, it was one of the best conversations he'd ever had. Mostly because he and Snape didn't have to hide anymore. "Dumbledore said that he and I could start seeing each other, but we have to take things slow because everything is new and he didn't want the school to know yet. My parents talked to him after I left and they told me that Dumbledore is going to try and make an announcement by the end of the year."  
"Announcement?" Said Seamus, "like tell the school why the two of you are together."  
"Yeah, I guess so!"  
"Are you ok with that, Harry?" Asked Hermione. "I know how you hate people in your business."  
"I don't care about me, I just don't want people harassing Snape-" Harry stopped and stared towards the door. He had heard the quiet knock, but he thought it was probably Fred and George. He took off his glasses and put them back on. Snape stood watching Harry. He felt very awkward invading the boys privacy, but he had promised Dumbledore that he and Harry would talk before dinner.  
After a couple minutes Harry spoke, "Professor Snape?"  
"Mister Weasley-Malfoy," said Snape. He stood quiet for a moment, "we need to talk. I promised Albus that I would talk to you after I was done doing class work."  
Harry pushed the chair back and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit. If you want, you can pass time in my room." Said Harry to Hermione and Seamus, so, all the while looking at Snape.  
"Yeah, we'll still be here mate." Said Seamus. It took everything for Harry not to smile back at the wink Seamus had given him.  
"Bye Harry, I'll look through the book to see if I find anything on how to open the dragon's egg."  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
  


Harry and Snape walked back to the dungeons. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, it was a very unpleasant feeling. He was hoping that Snape would start a conversation on the way, but the man never did. He spent most of the walk looking away from him with his hands behind his back. Harry heard Snape something, but he was so nervous and out of it that he hadn't realized that Snape had opened the door to his chambers and had pushed him inside. "Sit," Harry sat. "What would you like to drink?"  
"Oh, um....thanks, but I'm alright for now."  
Snape walked out of the room and came back with two glasses of water and set them down on the table beside Harry. "It's just in case you change your mind."  
"Thank you sir!"  
Snape collected himself and began to speak. "You'll have to forgive me, Mister Weasley-Malfoy, I'm not good at small talk. But I wanted to tell you what Albus told me when he met with me separately." Harry sat quietly. If he was this nervous, there was no telling how nervous Snape was.  
"I think I'll have that water now. Ha!" Said Harry. He picked up the glass closest to Snape and took a sip. Snape gave him a curious look. "My dads said that if you ever get stuck in an uncomfortable situation, do something that throws them off."  
"Well, it certainly defused the tension. Thank you!"  
"Don't mention it." They both laughed.  
They sat quietly enjoying the silence between them. Snape picked up the glass Harry had drank from and took a sip. Harry eternally smiled to himself. Snape was getting comfortable with him and even though he hardly spoke when they were together, he knew the older man enjoyed his company and he Snape's. "Dumbledore is making an announcement tonight at dinner," Snape began, "he wants the school to know. He doesn't want anyone being surprised by us, if they see us being.... being intimate.  
"...... tonight?"  
"Yes, is tonight not good for you?" Said Snape nervously.  
He shook his head and saw that Snape had folded into himself a little. "No, that's not it, I just...I don't know...I just don't trust Professor Moody. He gives me the fucking creeps."  
"Has he done something to you, that's made you feel this way?"  
"Not exactly," Harry said, "it's just the way he looks at me. And at times, I can feel his eyes on me even though my back is turned.  
"Have you told Dumbledore?" Asked Snape.  
Another nod. "No, who would want to hear from me? And besides, the Headmasters got a lot to worry about, I don't want my stupid problems being another thing he worries about."  
"Why, do you doubt yourself like that."  
Harry shrugged and nodded. "I guess the same reason you doubt yourself."  
Well shit. Touché.  
Snape shifted in his seat. It was uncomfortable, he'd never had anyone tell him something he could relate too. Normally people ran away, but Harry, there was something about Harry that he definitely liked. If one thing was certain, Harry was definitely going to be the one person he wouldn't be able to live without.  
"Would you be alright if people found out that you were going to start a relationship with the greasy haired professor?"  
"Well, I don't have a problem with it, but if you do, then that's fine too. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. And honestly, could you tell Dumbledore that I don't really feel comfortable with people knowing my personal business, especially something like this."  
Snape was quiet. "I don't think you understand what it is I'm asking. Are your friends going to be okay with you being in a relationship with someone almost three times your age? I'll talk to Dumbledore as soon as we finish."  
"You mean Seamus and Hermione?" Asked Harry curiously. "Hell no, they're fine with it. In fact, they were the ones that pushed me to tell you how I felt about you. If it doesn't matter to you, professor, then it won't matter to them." And that was the honest truth. No one wanted to see him get his happy ending more than Hermione and Seamus and maybe his parents.  
"You should get back to your family."  
Harry wanted to argue and tell the professor that he'd rather stay with him, but he didn't want to make the man feel any weirder than he felt. So he got up and walked to the door, "I would really like to stay, but if that's too much, I'll leave."  
"Maybe next time,  
"That's fine too," Said Harry, "can you walk me back please?"  
"Yes of course."  
"By the way Professor, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I don't want the school to know about you and me."  
Snape stopped turning to look at Harry. "Are you embarrassed?"  
"Not at all, but you and I both know how nasty people can get, especially if they found out that me and you are involved." Harry says pausing, "and I don't know about you, but I'm all out of will power to not punch the next person that assumes something bad about me or you."

Snape swallows hard listening to Harry speak. The boy was defending him already. "I don't need you to stand up for me Harry."  
"...that's true, you don't, but what's the harm in that? I don't want people assuming anything about the two of us. I don't want people assuming that we're together just so I can get a good mark in Potions. Kids are cruel and nasty and imagine what they would think: Severus Snape is taking advantage of Harry. Are they sleeping together too? Who's dominant and who's submissive?"  
"Then I shall speak to Dumbledore about keeping things quiet for a while." Said Snape casting a quick glance at Harry. "You are nothing like your father. I'll see you later Harry."  
Harry quickly turned around letting the portrait door close again. "Professor?"

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened at hearing the use of his first name. That was something he would most definitely have to get used to. "It's a long shot, but wanna go to the ball with me?"

"I'll think on it," Said Snape his face softening.

"Bye," Harry says entering the common room.


	16. Chapter 16

He had been disappointed when McGonagall told him that he'd have to stay in the Castle for Christmas this year, but it turned out not to be a problem. Dumbledore had the house elves create an extra chamber by the boys dormitory so that Arthur and Lucius could spend the holidays with their children. Bill and Charlie would be coming home any day now.  
Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and it grounds now the place blue Beauxbarton's carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin head to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ships portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house- elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews of savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.  
"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening. "Will not fit into my dress robes."  
"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"  
"Hermione, be nice."  
"Yeah, you know what they say about the French," Seamus said.  
".... no, actually, I don't know what do they say about them," said Hermione bitterly, "Why don't you enlighten me."  
"They're one of the world's most beautiful people," said Seamus.   
"You're joking right?" Said Hermione not amused at all.   
Both Harry and Seamus looked at Hermione, for a moment they were quiet until Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He gave a great big laugh. "Don't think anything by it Hermione, you're very beautiful too."   
"You seem to be the only one. All the people that say that, are gay. Not that I mind, but it'd be nice for a straight guy to notice me."  
Harry and Seamus stopped laughing. Suddenly things didn't seem as funny as they had been.   
" 'mione you don't need someone to tell you you are beautiful, because you are. I didn't mean to laugh, especially when you've been nothing but supportive of me and Seamus." Said Harry. "You don't ever have to feel like you aren't worth looking at, because you are. If I was straight I'd look at you all damn day. I'd hang mirrors everywhere and bewitch them with images of you." He gave a small chuckle. She laughed too.  
"Thanks, Harry," she said wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I just want someone to look at me the way Professor Snape looks at you."  
"Come here," said Harry holding out his arms. The bushy haired girl walked in his open arms burying her face in the crook of his neck. She let out an aggravated sigh and pulled back. Harry quickly wiped away the fallen tears and gave her another quick hug.   
"Beauty is what's on the inside, and you my friend are the most beautiful person. And one day a guy will see that."  
"Thanks Harry. And you too Seamus: don't know what I would do without you two."  
"Probably drop down and die,"   
"You're joking, Granger!" Said a Slytherin boy, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood."  
Harry, Ron and Seamus whipped around. "Take that back Grenth,"  
"Make me, half breed,"  
Before Harry could think, his fist came in contact with Grenth's jaw. The kid toppled over and fell. A few of the students who were watching gathered around and started to laugh. "Not so tough now are you, you little fuck." Grenth went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly at Harry as if he couldn't believe that Harry had actually hit him.  
"Twitchy little fuck, aren't you, Grenth?" Said Hermione scathingly, and she, Harry, Ron, and Seamus went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.  
Everyone in the common room was much too busy in letting off more holiday steam to observe what anyone else was up to. Ron, Harry, Seamus and Hermione climbed up the stairs into Harry's room.   
  
  


Harry was sitting in the library waiting for the group of people that wanted to help him figure out how to open the egg. It was almost Christmas and the more he thought about it the more stressed he became. The second task was exactly two days after Christmas and since Christmas fell on a Monday this year, he'd have to be ready by Tuesday if he was going to have a chance to win the tournament. He flipped to a page about dragons and their mates and let out a very aggravated groan. With his frustration getting the better of him, Harry slammed the book closed and rested his head on the table. He tried to focus his thoughts on Snape, but he couldn't. He didn't know how many minutes had passed, but he must of fallen asleep because he felt someone shake him awake. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Harry sat up. "Harry" Snape says resting his hand on Harry's forearm. "What are you doing here?"  
"Sleeping," Harry says. He yawns and rests his head on the table again, but this time his eyes were open and looking at Snape. "I was waiting for Hermione and Seamus and the others."  
Severus furrowed his brow looking back into the boy's perfect greens eyes. "Miss Granger told me to tell you, that they all went to Hogsmede." He immediately saw the hurt look on Harry's face, but the boy was trying to play it off.  
Harry felt a pang in his chest. They wouldn't just leave him without actually asking if he'd like to come along. It wasn't the first time they had done that, but he didn't really care, he got to spend more time with Snape without people asking questions or hovering over him for details. The last time they had left him behind, Bill had been just come home from a three year long assignment from the Ministry, apparently working as an Auror meant long trips to seek out the threat.  
"What are you doing here, professor?" Harry said. He tried to hide the hurt from his voice. He sat up straight his eyes still locked on the black orbs- they were an almost empty blackness, but past the whole 'mean professor façade,' Snape's eyes held galaxies. Big beautiful galaxies.  
"Thought we could talk some more. I wanted to get to know you better."  
"Um--- yeah I would really like that. What do you want to know?"  
Snape stopped. He looked at Harry and then looked around the library. A few of the students were staring right at him and Harry. Harry seeing the look on Professor Snape's face, he got the hint: he packed up his books and he and Snape made their way out of the library and down the stairs. They walked down the pathway leading to the dungeons. Harry stopped once he recognized Snape's door. The older man opened the door and ushered Harry inside. "Make yourself comfortable."  
Harry sat down. It was second time today that he'd been in Snape's private chambers. And he loved every minute of it. Snape walked back with a tray of cookies and scones and a glass of milk. He set them down between him and Harry. He watched as Harry took a blueberry scone and began to eat.  
"Mhm.... this is really delicious." Said Harry, he took another bite, "you should try one Professor."  
Snape smiled. So polite, he thought. "Thank you, but I'm good."  
"How come you never eat? When we went to collect those rare herbs and healing plants, you barely ate at the place you took me."  
Snape shifted in his seat. "I've never really been a good eater, Harry. I was sick growing up so that really didn't help. And I'm allergic to basically everything."  
"Is that what you meant when you said you don't eat meat? Are you allergic?" Merlin the boy was cute.   
"Um---well, no. I don't eat meat because I choose not to." Said Snape. "What I meant was that, I'm allergic to most foods: wheat, milk, most fruits, chocolate, nuts, and some oils." Harry listened attentively as Snape spoke. No wonder the man was so skinny, he barely ever ate. Harry continued eating as Snape changed the subject and talked about his childhood, his mother and Harry's mother. He never knew that the two of them had been friends. More than friends by the way the Professor spoke about her. He was in love with her, even if he hadn't said it in so many words, but she never saw him as anything more than just a friend. But it certainly was understandable why he was the way that he was.  
"Are you still in love with my mother?"  
There was silence. After a moment, Snape spoke; "No, do I still care for her? Yes, I think I always will, but that doesn't change the way that I feel about you, Harrison," he paused sighing deeply, "I may not be good at relationships and basic human contact, but I would very much like to not fuck this up between you and me." Where had that come from? Snape thought to himself. He was sharing thoughts and feelings he had never said to another living soul and now he was, to Harry of all people.  
Harry smiled feeling his nerves tingle. "I feel the same way too. I don't know," Harry paused. He finished the last bite of his scone and washed it down with half the glass of milk. The silence between them was comfortable and not strained and for the first time since he had started at Hogwarts, he and the professor weren't at each other's throat. "Sitting here," Harry began, "I feel like we're two old friends catching up after decades apart. Is that weird?"

"Weird?" Snape repeated. "No! Should it be?"

"In a way, yes- but it feels so natural being here with you. Like this is how it should have been from the start."

He's silent for a moment taking in everything that Harry had just said. Old friends? He'd never had anyone refer to him as a friend before. Most days he was lucky if he didn't hear snickering or students calling him horrible names. But Harry had had a point, he wasn't even trying, but talking to the boy came with such an ease, that there was no way this was real. He'd eventually wake up and realize that this was one big trick and that he and Harry weren't actually bonded and that Merlin himself had been the one to orchestrate this trick.

"Natural? Yes! Weird," said Snape, "not it in the slightest." He looked over at Harry. "What about you? What would you like me to know?" Snape asked shifting in his seat.  
"I don't know, what would you like to know?" Harry asked picking up another scone and taking a bite out of it.   
"Whatever you would like to share." Harry sat quietly thinking, no one had ever asked him to describe himself or talk about himself, people always just assumed and talked behind his back. Because he was Harry Potter, people figured they knew him.  
"No one's ever asked me a question like this before...." he began, "believe it or not, I'm actually descent at Potions."  
He knew that about the boy already. "I know," Snape said barely audible, "I've seen you try, but why not in front of your friends?"  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I guess because they always assume so much about me already. It's like... I don't know...but I don't think they'd understand if I told them that I actually enjoy school and loved learning. Or that I want to be a Healer when I'm done with Hogwarts."  
They sat in quiet for a bit. It never dawned upon Snape that Harry was nothing like his father or his mother. The boy had a sense of naiveness that he'd only seen in one person.... himself. He and Harry were different in many ways, but they were also very similar too. Maybe that's why he took a quick liking to Harry. "I think you'd make a great Healer."  
"Well thank you," Harry said shifting in his seat, "and you're a great teacher. Not when your being nasty, but you are good. I should get going sir," Snape drew his attention back to Harry.  
"You're leaving?" He asked almost desperately. He cussed under his breath at sounding so needy and childish.  
"Yes, I am. I can come back tomorrow if you'd like."  
Snape smiled, "I would like that very much." The older man says standing up and walking Harry to the door. He gently grabbed at Harry's arm until the boy turned around to face him. "I can't go to the ball with you," He said almost sadly.

Harry smiled, "I know," Said Harry, "Bye Professor!"

** ~HPSS~ **

  
Harry turned the corner out of the dungeons and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. The snow was still falling rather quickly and the air had gotten colder with a brisk harshness. He was hoping that Hermione and Seamus would be back by now so that he could tell them about his day and all the things he talked to Snape about. He opened the door and walked in leaving the snow behind him.  
Harry walked up the stairs leading up to his parents chambers. He wasn't really feeling like talking to them anymore. In all honesty, he wasn't even supposed to be mad at them, he was mad at Bill. How could he take them without asking him? And what the fuck was he doing hanging out with my friends?  
"Hello son," Harry ignored him and walked to his room. He heard Seamus and Hermione call after him, but he wasn't having any of their bull. He threw his school bag to the floor and took a seat at his desk. He watched as the photos in the frame moved and dance. He picked up the photo of Lucus and Arthur dancing in the snow; occosionally picture Lucius would spin picture Arthur around and kiss him gently on the lips. He kept watching the pictures moved and moved. There was one picture on his desk that he remembered vividly, it was of his fifth birthday, the day the entire family went to the London Zoo. He remembered Arthur asking the zoo worker if he would kindly take a photo of his family. The guy had said yes and clicked the camera. Harry being five and realizing that muggle cameras don't make the images move, he began to cry and asked why the pictures did not move. He smiled. The door to his room opened. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well tough!" said Lucius taking a seat on Harry's bed. "What's the matter love?"  
"Nothing, I hate being the youngest. I hate everything. Why couldn't I have been the oldest?" The tears began to fall before he knew what was happening. Lucius moved closer to Harry, taking a seat on the floor. He pulled his youngest son to his lap and held him. He began to run circles across Harry's back. "Did something happen with Snape?" If only. He was used to Snape's meanness. Harry shook his head. The door opened.  
"Papa?"  
"William," said Lucius. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair running circular movements on his scalp. It was one of those things that always calmed his kids.  
"Dad wants to know where you put the box with the singing raindeer and snowmen." Said Bill looking at Harry in Lucius's lap. "What's up with him?"  
"Nothing!" Said Lucius, he shifted Harry in his lap, "They should be in the closet on the floor, if not, I probably left them in the pocket of my jacket. When your father is finsihed with that, tell him that he and I have a meeting with Dumbledore after dinner."  
"Ok,"  
With his kids getting older, there was a slight sadness in his heart. How he wanted them to be young again and running around the house to greet him. Percy was going to be off working for the Ministry in just a few shorts months, the twins would be graduating later that summer and he couldn't wrap his mind around how quickly things were changing. His Harry, his sweet sweet wonderful caring Harry would now be entering the dating world at just fourteen years old. Where had the time gone? Some how he had blinked and his children had grown up before his very eyes. "Wait, tell Draco that he needs to clean up the bathroom before he does anything today. And ask Percy if he knows where Charlie's plaid shirt and black mittens are, he was the last to use them. And if anyone sees Ron today, tell him that he needs to come see your father or me."  
"alright,"  
"Okay," said Lucius, "What's really the matter?"  
Harry took a few shuttering breaths, "Bill t-t-took Hermione and S-Seamus to Hogsmede without asking me if I wanted to go along with them. They left me in the library and Professor Snape to come and tell me that Hermione and Seamus had left."  
"Love," said Lucius, he ran his hand down Harry's back gently rubbing snall circles on it. "Did you tell them that it hurt your feelings that they just left you without asking what you wanted to do or if you wanted to come along?"  
Harry shook his head. "Well, love, how are they going to know if they anything wrong if you don't tell them?"  
"..... Can't they figure it out themselves?" said Harry.  
"Harry, now you know that's not how we raised you to behave." Lucius said wiping a stray tear from Harry's cheeks. "And if you have a problem with Bill, then you have to go and tell him, he probably didn't mean to exclude you. Sometimes shit just happens and people misread or misunderstand situations. Don't hold it over their heads. Life is too short."  
"Thanks Papa,"  
Luicus smiled, "Now go and work your shit out with your friends. I'll ask Bill to come see you later to work shit out."  
Harry and Lucius walked out of Harry's room. Harry made a direct bee line for Hermione and Seamus. "Can I sit with you?" Hermione and Seamus shook their heads. They sat awkwardly waiting for anyone to speak. After awhile Hermione went and brought out a game. No one said anything, but they just played and played until they lost track of time. It wasn't until Arthur came into the kitchen and told them to go to bed did they realize that they had played all night long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MidMorning for everything!

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays. Harry was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual.  
Christmas was just days away, which meant that The Yule Ball was just around the corner. Harry had been sitting in his parent's chamber when it dawned on him that he still hadn't figured out the egg yet or asked anyone to the ball. He wasn't worried about not being able to open it. Some part of him was scared to find out what was really in the golden dragon's egg. Right now he needed to focus on the Yule Ball and even though he had asked Snape, he knew the man would eventually turn him down. And he had. He wasn't upset, he knew getting Snape to say yes to things would take time and practice and no great deal of charm.  
Arthur and Lucius had been watching their young son for the last hour and a half. It was something that they did regularly, now that he was on break. Harry had been looking out the window for the best part of thirty minutes, he loved watching the snow fall and how each snow flake seemed to tell their own story. Arthur looked up at Lucius and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm just worried that he's getting too overwhelmed." Arthur whispered clearly upset.   
Lucius grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled the shorter man closer to his body. "Art, he'd tell us if he was feeling overwhelmed."  
Arthur let out a loud sign before turning to his husband and spoke softly. "Luce,"  
"He's fine," But Lucius wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or his husband. Harry had always been so good at telling them how he was feeling, yes he was a little older now, but that still hadn't changed. Harry was vocal about everything down to the smallest things. "He's stronger than we give him credit for. He's fine Artie."  
Harry drew himself from his thoughts turning around to see his parents standing off to the kitchen. By the looks on their faces, they were probably talking about him. They almost always were these days, even when they thought he wasn't listening.

"Hey where are you going?" Said Harry a short time later as he watched his dad put his coat, boots and mittens on. He wanted to go see Snape, but he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to.  
Arthur and Lucius has responded urgently when Dumbledore wrote them to spend Christmas in the castle this year; due to the TriWizard Tournament. They had planned to have Christmas at Malfoy Manor, but they ended packing up everything and moved it to the spare rooms the house elves had prepared. The only thing that they hadn't brought with them, was the Christmas tree.  
"I'm going to see Hagrid and ask him to get us a tree as well." Said Arthur, "are you going to stop at Snape's chambers while I go see Hagrid?"  
"May I?"  
"Of course love," said Arthur chuckling. He gave a gently clap on Harry's back feeling his son's body stiffen. "You never have to feel like you can't go see him if you want to." Arthur said pausing, he continued a second later. "And besides, it's not really up to us if you do. It's against the law for magical witches and wizards to interfere with bonds. But get your coat." Harry quickly climbed up the ten steps leading to his bedroom and grabbed his coat.

"What kind of tree are we getting?" Harry asked a short time later. He pulled the knitted hat over his head and wrapped the matching scarf around his neck.   
Another shrug. "Whatever tree Hagrid cuts down."  
"Where's Hermione and Seamus, dad?" Asked Harry.  
Arthur shrugged. "Snape needed to see them, but they should have been back by now."  
  
  


 

 

Arthur walked Harry down to the dungeons and waited until Snape answered the door before he left. He was finding it easier to trust Snape these days, given their past history. He had always known Severus to be a good person, but the only thing that ever stood in the man's way, was himself. "I'll be back in an hour, make sure he eats something please."  
Snape nods, "Of course," said Snape. He pulled Harry in and gently closed the doors.  
"My dad said Hermione and Seamus were with you," Said Harry before Snape hadn't even gotten the chance to shut the door and walk back to him when the boy started to speak quickly.  
Snape gestured for Harry to take a seat as he headed back towards the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water." Said Harry shortly.

When Snape returned back to the living room, with a small tray of sandwiches and scones, he found Harry standing in the middle of the floor his hands on his hips. Had he not cared for the boy so much, he would have scolded and lashed out at him for acting like a child. "Calm down!" Said Snape. He set the tray of sandwiches down in front of Harry and watched as the boy grabbed one and took a bite. The way the boy's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed- no! He clenched his hand into a fist, he couldn't think of that right now. Harry was just a kid. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnigan left my presence two hours ago. I don't know where they are."  
Harry looked at Snape with a puzzled expression but didn't say anything. The man was acting strange and he didn't want to do anything that would get on the man's nerves. He took another bite of his sandwich, Harry noticed Snape's eyes had gone soft. When Snape made no move to start the conversation, Harry remained silent.  
Cautiously Harry stood up and walked to where his professor was standing by the fireplace.

"Is everything alright sir?" Snape doesn't say anything eyes pleading and sad.

Harry looks on with curiosity as Snape stands by the fire looking directly into his green eyes. The professor's eyes were unfocused and glassy. There was definitely something wrong with the man, but he didn't know if prying would upset the man even more, so he stayed quiet. Eventually, Snape takes a deep breath eyes refocusing. It was another ten minutes before the professor spoke. 'I'm not good for you Harry."

Harry took a step back, but stayed quiet. His parents told him that Snape would have a harder time accepting their relationship and that he should be patient and the potions master would "come around" but the older man's words had stung. "I've done things. Horrible things." Severus continued.

Harry laughed, though nothing funny about the situation. "And I haven't?"

Snape scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not," Harry says, "I'm not exactly innocent either. We've all done things sir."

"You're a child," The familiar sneer was absent, but the voice could have cut glass. "It's perverted that I could have feelings for a fourteen year old, let alone you."

Harry stood dumbfounded looking at his professor. Where was all this coming from? He couldn't decide what emotion he wanted to display first, anger or sadness. Clearly something was going on in the man's head and Harry could see the emotional turmoil across his professor's face.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way professor, but I don't scare easily."

"Harrison."

"We've all got blood on our hands sir, and as hard as it is for you to hear this, I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"I've hurt you more than any of my students." His voice cracks and for a moment, Harry thinks the man is going to cry, but Snape doesn't.

"And I haven't? Stop trying to put the blame on yourself. Do you really think that you are the problem?"

"I live with a great deal on my conscience, Harrison" replied Snape softly.

Again Harry is at a loss for words. He carefully reached out and took the older man's hand in his own. Snape doesn't say anything, he stands still as Harry played with his hand eventually intertwining their fingers together. Harry smiles, Snape's hands are warm and soft, which was surprising because the man's exterior was so cold. "Maybe you'd like to tell me one thing that's on your conscience now?"

Hesitating, Snape removed his hands from Harry's and takes a small step back. He doesn't say anything but changes the subject. 

Harry had noted the change in his professor's mood as they continued talking about Harry's childhood. Snape had told him some stuff about his mother and how she used to live in the same town that Severus grew up in. When he had asked his professor about his father and his mother, the man shut down, telling him that that was a conversation for another day. Harry stayed with Snape until the dinner bell rang. He hated the thought of leaving the man in such a vulnerable state, but Arthur had told him that he wasn't quite old enough yet to be having sleepover's with the man. 

 

**~HPSS~ **

 

The morning of Christmas, everything was quiet, not a student in sight. Harry laid in bed starring at the ceiling as he thought back to his very first Christmas. He had only bed a year and a half old at the time, but he knew that he would be allowed to open presents just like his older siblings. He remembered that Bill had been the one to take him out of his crib and into their parents room. They spent the morning together in their parents bed.

Harry ran down the stairs into his parents bedroom the morning of Christmas and jumped on their bed rolling around between the two sleeping men. "Dad! Papa! Wake up, it's Christmas....it's Christmas."  
Lucius rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, love, Merry Christmas to you."  
"Merry Christmas! Dad, wake up...wake up." Shouted Harry, he ran out of the room making his way to Bill and Charlie's room. A moment later, Arthur and Lucius heard his children stomping down the stairs shouting.  
They spent the next three hours opening presents and talking about the different gifts they all had gotten. Mister and Mrs. Granger had gotten Hermione a brand new infinity bag with her initials on it and and some new quills.  
Hermione had given Harry a book called First time Relationship and How to make it Work; Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harry's favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Trickle Tart and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Aunt Molly's usual package, including a new sweater (green, with a picture of a dragon on it - Harry supposed Charlie had told her all about the Horntail), and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.  
Arthur had pushed two more presents today him saying that he should open the black wrapping first and that the second package was for _**'you know who.'**_ His mind immediately went to Snape. He pushed it aside.  
"Who's it from?" Asked Harry.  
"It's from James."  
Harry looked on with wide eyes placing the package on his lap. "Well, what does it say Harry?" Asked Fred curiously. They all watch in excitement as Harry pulls the parchment from the gift and reads it out loud. _**"'Your father left this in my possession before he died, it is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'"**_  
Picking up the parchment Ron read it again. "Whose it from?" Asked Ron.  
Harry shrugged, "Doesn't say."  
"Well go on then."  
In silence, they watch as Harry carefully opens the wrappings pulling out a silky long fabric. The fabric smelled old and looked like something Dumbledore would wear. He could remember the first Christmas where he was old enough to actually open a present and comprehend that they were for him. "What is it?" Asked Percy clearly just as curious.  
Harry shrugged, "Some kind of cloak."  
"Well, let's see then, put it on." Insisted George.  
"Ron," Arthur said softly but harshly in a tone the boy knew all too well. "Quit hogging the sweets and pass it on."

Harry was still looking at the cloak when Ron suddenly screamed. "WOAH!" Ron squealed pushing the candy in his dads hand as he got up to look at Harry.  
Harry froze for a second not sure why Ron had reacted the way he did, until he looked down towards the ground and noticed why Ron had freaked. "My body's gone."  
"I know what that is." Said Ron, his mouth was still filled with the chocolate frogs Harry had gotten from Hagrid. "That's an Invisibility Cloak. It's really rare. Wonder who gave it to you "  
"There was no name." Said Harry.  
After all the presents were opened and the trash had been spelled away, they went down to breakfast together.  
They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.  
  
  
  


 

 

Arthur and Lucius gathered the family together for a brief family meeting. Harry, Arthur and Lucius decided that it was time to tell the family about him and Snape. Arthur had started the conversation by telling them that Harry and Snape were bonded by Old Religion magic that goes way back to Druid practices. "Now we know its unconventional and maybe a little weird, but no one can know outside of this family. That includes you, Neville and Dean."  
"When did this happen?" Asked Bill, clearly hurt that his parents had kept this to themselves for so long. Especially Snape, why hadn't the man told him? He made a mental note to ask the man. It has been a while since they were in the same room together and he needed an excuse to go back to Hogwarts.  
"A while back," said Lucius, "he and Snape had sparked about fourteen years ago and then back-"  
"Since Harry was a baby?" Asked Bill.  
Arthur nodded, "seems fate has destined for them to be together."  
After another twenty minutes of talking about Harry and Snape, Lucius dismissed them to go and get ready for the ball.  
Arthur and Lucius had invited Dean, and Neville to change into their dress robes with Harry and Seamus. They had all walked out in their dress robes all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with an appalled look on his face. Arthur held back a laugh seeing his son in the most hideous hand me down robes he'd ever seen. It didn't stop the others from laughing though. "What is that godawful thing you're wearing?" Asked Ginny, who was wearing a home made dress by her mother. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else. In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as the boys set off downstairs.

"I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in the year," muttered Dean.

Harry rolled his eyes, it's not that he was lucky, no, he didn't really have a choice, he had picked the next best thing and since Snape had told him no, Parvati was the best person he could think of. And he had run out of time to ask anyone else. "Yeah because going with a girl who has a huge crush on you is something I wanted to happen."  
Dean and Neville looked away, "sorry mate."

They turned around at hearing Ron squeal. "Dad!" said Ron gloomily, pulling stray threads out of his cuffs. "Do you have one of your old robes. Anything?"

Arthur shrugged, "sorry love, but anything we have, is at the manor at home. You really don't look that bad." He tried to lied, but they all knew how bad he looked. Arthur cast another Severing Charm, completely getting rid of the ruffles.

"This is bad, I look like great Aunt Tessie."

From behind him, George let out a great roar laughing so he he started heaving. "Jesus mate, you probably smell like her too." Chided George who was dressed in Lucius' old suit that had shrunk.

"Fucking 'ell dad, I'd rather show up in my birthday suit." Said Ron clearly not pleased with the situation he was in. He knew he should have gone to the Manor when his siblings were gathering up their things in preparation for the ball, but he had gone to Hogsmede with Theodore Nott  instead.

"Well that's always an option." Said Charlie

"Fuck off,"

"Enough! Knock it off." Said Lucius, "where's Harry and Draco?"

When Draco opened the door and exited the room, he was dressed in an elegant black three piece suit with a bow tie, he wore a deep grayish blue shirt that seemed to deepen his eyes, his hair slicked back and shiny. As he walked down the stairs, Arthur choked back a sob, Draco was the spitting image of Lucius back in the day. As Draco walked down the last few steps, Harry emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a similar fashion. Harry looked like someone out of a 1930s film. He is wearing a dark, midnight black suit, cut slim and tailored to fit his Quidditch playing figure, embellished with white gold fastenings that gleam when they caught the light. His black pants are high-waisted, and his vest is a deep midnight black, double-breasted and fitted tightly across his broad chest and he wore a deep floral midnight green shirt that made his emerald green eyes pop. "Jesus, I do you," said Percy, "you know, if you weren't my brother."

"That's gross," said Bill.

Ron screeched turning around and pointed at Harry and Draco, "tho- those are alright."

Draco shrugged. "Sorry mate."

"Are you all ready?" Asked Fred and George.

Arthur walking out of their bedroom Arthur held up a camera. "Your dad and I need pictures of each of you and then one with all of you."

There was a collection of groans as Lucius pointed at them to stand by the fireplace. The twins were first giving off their best "we do not approve face,"

"Wait, Harry, Severus is outside waiting for you." Said Lucius

Harry quickly ran to his room grabbing the present that his Aunt Molly had made for Severus and ran down the stairs to the common room and sure enough, Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the room hands behind his back and dressed quite handsomely. He wore his usual black clothing, but from the looks of things, it looked as if the man had actually purchased a suit. He was wearing a bow tie, a deep floral purple shirt with black snakeskin shoes. Harry did a double take, his eyes lingering over Snape's body for a brief second before looking up as Snape spoke, "Hello,"

"Hi Professor Snape," said Harry his eyes never leaving the older mans, "you look dashing."

Snape gave a curt nod, he was a little taken aback at seeing the boy so clean and well dressed. The deep floral midnight green shirt the boy was wearing really brought out the boys eyes. Severus found it hard to look away. The boy was really something good to look at. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. He eventually withdrew his eyes and spoke, "you don't look too bad yourself. Are you excited?"

"Honestly, no, I wish I was doing almost anything else." Said Harry, he moved closer, until he and Snape were almost chest to chest. He reached for the man's hand, surprised that the potions master didn't flinch away. "What are you doing here?"

Reaching into his pocket, Snape pulled out a black velvet box with a ribbon around it. Feeling embarrassed, Snape thrust the box in Harry's hand and took a step back. Harry carefully removes the ribbon opening the velvet box. The box contained two silver keys. One of the keys looked like a necklace and the other looked like it opened something. "I love it," Said Harry not really sure what they were for.

"The smaller one is a necklace with the date we were giving permission to start seeing each other. The other one is for my private chambers."

"I can't take this professor, it looks expensive."

Snape scoffed,  "It's just a key, but I wanted you to have it." Said Snape, "think of it as the next step. You're allowed in any time you want."  
Harry hugged him hard their bodies fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Snape quickly returned the hug, holding Harry in his arms. The boy was warm and smelled of lilacs and lavender. He pulled back giving Harry a small smile. "Here," said Harry after a long moment of silence, he pushed the wrapped package into the man's face. "Its from my Aunt Molly, she said she had to get you something."  
"Why?"  
Harry shrugged, "she said you're basically family now."  
"Harrison,"  
Shaking his head, Harry held the man's arms, he knew Snape would make a fuss and he wondered when the last time the man had received a present from anyone. "Just open it."  
Carefully tearing the package open, Snape held up an identical green jumper just like Harry had gotten a few hours go. Snape's jumper was a bunch of different shades of green and in the front was a giant silver S. "Um..."  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, I have one too. We get one every year."  
"Every year!"  
Harry laughs but nods. "Will I see you at all tonight?"  
"Meet me in the boathouse at midnight." And with that, Snape leaves Harry standing alone in the common room. All Harry could do was smile, getting Snape to open up would take a lot of time and patience, but he was ready for the challenge. 

 

**~HPSS~ **

 

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Parvati found her sister, Padma, and waved to her. She had refused Ron's invitation and went with a Durmstrang student. .

"Hi," said Neville, who was looking quite handsome himself. Neville's eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as he looked him up and down. He had seen it before they, but now that he was up close to the Weasley, he did really look ridiculous.

"Hi," said Ron, not looking at him, but staring around at the crowd. "They're hand me downs okay?"

"I know mate." Said Neville awkwardly

"Sorry," Said Ron, he took Neville's hand, "this just sucks."

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said, "See you in a minute" to Ron, Padma and Neville and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. They were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

At a glance, Harry thought he had seen Hermione when he stepped aside to get a better look he was that it was Hermione, with Draco. Harry let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, things just got a lot more complicated and from the way Ron looked at her, he knew things weren't going to end well.

"Hi, Harry!" she said.

"Hi, Parvati!"

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling.

Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Dumbledore began his usual speech about safety and not wandering the castle during the ball. Harry's eye moved to the round table of judges, his eyes landing on the potion's master. Snape kept his usual bored expression, his eyes catching Harry's and for a brief moment, it felt as though they were the only two people in the room. Snape was the first to look away worried that people would mistake his smile as happiness.

After they had had their first mandatory dance, Harry retired to the sidelines and watched as his fellow peers danced and screamed to the beat of the music. He wasn't really a fan of the Weird Sisters, but other people seemed to enjoy them. Harry took a seat waiting for the clock to strike midnight so he could sneak off and go see Snape. He was curious why the potion's professor wanted him to meet in the boathouse,it wasn't exactly warm enough for them to be out there, especially since the place was basically made of glass, but he trusted Snape and he knew that Snape would never purposely put him in any danger. 

As he looked around the hall,he noticed that Seamus, Dean and Neville were dancing against each other, with Seamus in the middle. Up until now, he hadn't realized that Seamus, Neville, and Dean were involved, but then again, he hadn't spoken to Seamus in almost a week. His friend looked happy, in fact, they all did and that was enough for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Language and sexual content
> 
> Thank you to TheWIERDDOne for helping me with the boathouse scene. I had a vision and you put it into action.  
> And thank you to Jae for helping me write my first sex/intimate scene. You helped me edit it and made it more realistic.

_**11:30 p.m Christmas Day half hour before midnight** _

 

Harry walked silently behind Snape as he led them away from the ball and all the noise. He was supposed to meet Snape by the boathouse, when he had finally managed to escape, he found Snape waiting outside for him and from there, Severus led the way. They turned the corner and headed towards the boathouse that was almost invisible behind the gathering of trees. When the two got closer, Snape stopped, turned around, and took both of Harry's hands into his.

"Do you trust me?"

"Without a doubt, " Harry says as he nods his head.

"Close your eyes for me."

Hesitating, Harry did as Snape asked but not before giving the older man a questioning look. Closing his eyes, he waited for Snape to lead him the rest of the way. He knew that they reached their destination when he felt a chill run down his spine. Snape removed his hands from Harry and took a step back.

"Open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, Harry couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Snape had somehow managed to turn the boathouse into a magical winter wonderland. Lights were strung up in every corner of the room, crisscrossing over the ceiling, even the small boat was decked out in lights; snow slowly drifted from the ceiling as the white lilies came into full bloom before his eyes; snow covered the ground, making it seem as if he walked into an alternate place.

He gazed around in awe, stuck in place from how beautiful and out worldly the room was. Harry was almost afraid to move, afraid that he would disturb the magic of the room.

"This- How did you pull this off? It's amazing."

Snape shrugged, took Harry's hand and led him further into the room.

"I had help. Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Granger helped me set everything up." Snape shrugged, still getting used to Harry's complement and praises and the warmth he felt inside from them. It warmed his cold heart, thawing it just enough for Harry to slip his way in. At first, he couldn't believe it and tried to shut the young man out, but now he welcomed the sensation.

"It's nothing much, " he says, downplaying his efforts.

"I love you, " Harry said, carefully watching the older man's reaction.   
Snape was silent before saying something that left both of them stunned.

"Then I think we're in trouble because I love you too."

 

 

 

Slowly, studying the pattern of the boys face, Sinape padded up behind Harry, resting his hand on the boys shoulders and turned him around as the radio played. _Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow_  
Severus dried his sweaty palms on his robes and let one hand come to rest on Harrys waist, while the other took his hand in his. Harry not sure what to do placed his free hand upon Snape's shoulder, and the pair began to dance.  
It took Harry a moment to get the hang of it. Like it had taken him a minute when he was dancing with Parvati. After all, it had only been his second time dancing.   
When he looked up from watching his feet, he could see that Snape was already grinning. There was a light in his eyes that Harry had never seen before. He almost looked...happy.   
The next thing he knew, the professor was spinning him, then pulling Harry back against his chest. Harry laugh and Snape thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He never wanted this moment to end.  
Their movements stopped for a moment as Harry smiled up at him. “Where did you learn to dance?”  
“My mother. She used to dance me to sleep. I'm a bit rusty.”  
The pair shared a laugh, and resumed their dance. He held Harry's hand tightly as he turned and kissed his cheek. Harry resting his head on his shoulder as they begin to shuffle and sway across the boathouse.  
_I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do and it was called "Yellow"_  
“I've missed you, Severus.” he finally mumbled, pulling his head away, looking up with tired eyes.  
“I've missed you too, Harrison. He answered gently stroking his cheek, feeling Harry's heart beat against his chest, their intertwined hands swaying lazily as the singer crooned from the radio.    
_So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done And it was all yellow. Your skin Oh yeah, your skin and bones Turn into something beautiful You know, you know I love you so You know I love you so_  
Harry adjusted his head on Snape's shoulder, squeezing his hand. They continued to sway long after the music stopped. Eventually, Snape pulled back unable to look away as green eyes stared back at him.   
Harry hummed, rising his arms to wrap then around the professor's neck and bury his fingertips into the soft black locks he loved so much. An appreciative moan vibrated through them as Snape began to softly him  "I love you so much!

 

** ~HPSS~ **

 

_**Exactly 1:45 a.m after Harry was done in the boat house with Snape.** _

 

When Harry returned from the boathouse, it was well past one in the morning. When he entered the hall, people were still on the dance floor and the Weird Sisters were still on the stage with a group of students dancing and shouting at them. He couldn't stop smiling and he could still feel where Snape's hands had been as he held him closely. They had been so close, he could almost feel the heat radiating from the man's body. Snape was a big romantic, he had thought of everything, all the way down to his favorite dessert. Ron was still in the same place he had left him. Sitting on a chair looking out at the dance floor. Neville was on the dance floor with Seamus, Dean and Ginny. Harry said hi to his brother, but Ron didn't say anything clearly distracted as Hermione made her way towards them.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Draco's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Draco?" He said.

Hermione looked at him in surprise not catching the anger in his voice. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione starred at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. Harry knew well enough not to take sides. But if worse came to worse and he did have to choose, he knew one or both of his friends would be upset. Then, again, Ron had a point and it was a point Hermione wasn't seeing. "Ron, what -?"

"He's my brother!" Spat Ron. "You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! He asked me and I said yes."

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"What happened - my invitation wasn't good enough to say yes to?" Seethed Ron, clearly upset that the two of them betrayed him like that.

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been meaning to ask me and then you did and he didn't feel right asking me after you did.

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati's robes.

"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's my brother, isn't he? Isn't there a code thing? Don't divide brothers."

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered. "That's not fair."

"Come on Harry, the air smells like betrayal."  
  
After spending the past hour and a half with Hermione and Ron, Percy had removed them from the ball and told them to take their fighting elsewhere. When he finally climbed into the common room and past the boys dorm to his parents rooms, he found Ron and Hermione still having a blazing row outside the door. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face. "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up to the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry. "Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, and his face had turned a bright shade of red. "Well -- that just proves -- completely missed the fucking point --"  
"Missed the point?" She screamed back just as loud.  
Ron huffed placing his hands on his hips, "if I recall," he began, just as angry as before, "I was the first fucking person to ask you." Ron bellowed, everyone stood by and watched the scene unfold before them.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just didn't want to go with you?" said Hermione.

There seemed to be a sigh of relief as Hermione's words were spoken into existence and for a moment, Harry thought that was the end of their conversation until Ron took a great big puff of air and exhaled slowly, "Was that so hard?" Ron screeched

Harry didn't say anything, hoping Hermione got the point of the whole argument. He was still on a high that in the midst of all the chaos, his professor had managed to surprise him with a private dance. And Snape had gone the extra mile, disclosing to him how to open the dragon's eggs. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now -- but he somehow thought that Hermione had missed the point. Ron had been right. There was a line that shouldn't have been crossed and she and Draco had crossed knowingly. He was the very first to ask her out, then Krum had asked and after she had not given a reply, Draco had been the one she said yes too. Hence the reason Ron was upset. "What's all the yelling about?" Arthur asked as he threw their bedroom door open. He and Lucius had retired sometime after midnight leaving their kids to enjoy themselves without supervision. "It's well past one o'clock. Your dad and I are trying to sleep."  
"Ron and Hermione are having a row." Said Percy rubbing his fingers over his temples, clearly feeling the strain of the argument.  
"Its been like this for almost an hour," said George as he and Fred made their way to their rooms, their shoes hung over their shoulders.  
Arthur and Lucius looked at each other and then at Harry who was sitting on the step head resting on his knees. "That bad Harry?" Arthur and Lucius knew that they needed to get whatever it was that was bothering them out of their systems, after they had said what they wanted, they would intervene.

"Let's put it this way," Said Harry, looking angrily at the blonde. "Draco broke the damn bro code."

"Technically, I didn't. Had I known that Ron had asked Hermione out, I would never had done so. She told me that no one had asked her to the ball." For the first time since their argument started, Harry saw the hurt on his brother's face.m Hermione had lied to him and to Draco.

 

 

 

The morning after the ball the air was thick and intense, Ron refusing to be in the same room as Draco, because he didn't like looking at the person who stabbed him in the back. His sleep had been restless and his mind was racing a mile a minute. Merlin, why did Snape have to be so charming and charismatic? He felt himself get hard as he thought about Snape's arm his waist and his lips on his neck. "Fucking bullshit." He gave an angry mutter, as he tugged off his pants and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept secretly hidden in his book-bag. He squirted the clear slippery goo on his hand and gave a weary glace towards his bedroom door making sure he had locked it properly. Despite his newfound love of wanking off, he was still afraid of being walked in on. How horrifying would that be? God, the thought of his parents walking in on him almost made him go soft. He cast a silencing spell and after he was absolutely sure that no one would walk in on him and ruin his morning, he rubbed his hands together, smearing the gel all over them before grabbing his aching cock. "Ahhh." Harry groaned when he felt the slight pressure placed on his dick. He slowly trailed his hand up and down running the pad of his thumb over the slit.

"Mnnn"

Harry increased the pressure of his jerks, he cupped his balls with his other hand and rolled them around and closed his eyes. God, this felt better each time he did it. He knew the guilt would set in later, but he didn't care and he and Snape were starting to feel the pressure of not being together. He used his thumb, rubbed small circular motions around the head. "Ahhh." He gave another groan and as he arched his hips.

Fucking hell, his hands felt fantastic and he could only imagine how amazing Snape's hands would feel around his cock. Speaking of Snape, Harry found himself falling into a fantasy that he had imagine when he and Snape first gotten together. With the image of Snape's flushed face etched in his mind, his hand-job no longer felt personal. He was starting to feel as if Severus was actually in the room with him, kneeling between his legs, with his hands around his penis. "Ahhhh." Harry mewed trying not to be loud as he picked up the pace. "Just like that Sev!"

The slurping sound from the lube and his moans filled the otherwise empty room. "You're so fucking great, Severus." He gave another rub on his slit before descending back down the shaft. He could see the pre-cum leaking from the tip. He knew that he shouldn't be violating Snape the way he is, but last night had been the mos amazing thing anyone had ever done for him. 

He was getting close.

Harry released his balls and began rubbing the tip while his other hand jerked tirelessly on the shaft. "Severus..." He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh fuck Sev... this feels amazing!" 

He was completely lost in his own world and he failed to hear the faint knock on his door. "MHHHHH SEVERUS!" Harry groaned as he arched his hips up. The coils in his stomach snapped and his lower half stiffened as he came. The while milky substance squirted out and in tiny droplets landed on his hands. 

"Harry, breakfast!"

The young man slowly sat up feeling the guilt flood back into him as he realized what he had just done. "HARRY ARE YOU COMING?!" He cast a quick Scourgify and threw on a pair of sweats and head down for breakfast.

Morning breakfast was quiet, he had been the first of the kids to gather around the table. Harry was afraid that his family would find out what he had been doing upstairs and why his door had been locked. When the rest of the family finally made it down to table about ten minutes later, Harry was besides himself. They ate their breakfast in silence the only noise was their knives and forks sliding against their plates. When Draco entered the small kitchen of Arthur and Lucius' rooms, Ron stood up getting ready to leave. "Sit down!" Said Arthur, he put his fork down and looked up at his two sons, "sit, I won't ask again."  
"I don-"  
"Ronald Billius Weasley-Malfoy, sit your ass down, now!"   
Immediately the red-head sat down, not wanting to get in anymore trouble. He was already skating on thin ice. "If your looking for your pocketknife, it's still in my back, Iago"  
Draco looked up, face flushed and fist clenched. They were still not speaking unless it was to scream or call each other names. "I make one little mistake and all of a sudden I'm Judas?"  
"A little mistake?" Seethed Ron, "fuck out of here mate."  
"Come on mate, you know I wouldn't-" Draco mumbled.   
"Judas!" Shrieked Ron

Pounding his fist on the table Arthur stood up and yelled. He hated yelling at his kids, but the silence and the fighting was getting hard to deal with. He understood why his son was hurt, but he also understood why Draco had done what he did, either way, both his children had a right to be mad, but not at each other. "This childish game is over. It ends now and it ends today." He says, vanishing his breakfast plate, "Ron, I understand that you are upset and I understand how much you must be hurting, but it's not Draco's fault and deep down you know that."

Ron's mouth gaped opened. Wasn't his fault? How could it not have been Draco's fault? He broke the most important rule in the book. "I understand how miserable this whole ordeal was, but you two need to grow up and move on."

"Judas," Rebuked Ron,

"No, Ron, not Judas." Consoled Arthur, "and Ms. Granger, next time you want to get in between my boys, think twice and be clear. That goes for all of you. Nothing is worth losing family and friends over."

No one was allowed to leave the table until Ron and Draco had worked out their problems, had Arthur known that it would take three hours for his two boys to apologized, he would have taken their Quidditch privileges away, but eventually, Draco had manned up and had been the first to say he was sorry. Ron had reluctantly apologized only because he was getting sick of sitting at the table. When Hermione was done apologizing to Draco she attempted to say she was sorry to Ron, but the red-haired boy wasn't having it. He walked away leaving her stunned and humiliated.

 

**~HPPS~**

 

 

 

Harry had no idea how long a bath he would need to work out the secret of the golden egg, he decided to do it at night, when he would be able to take as much time as he wanted. Reluctant though he was to accept more favors from Snape, he also decided to use the prefects' bathroom; far fewer people were allowed in there, so it was much less likely that he would be disturbed. It was still bothering him, why did Snape tell him about the egg? He had never gone out of his way to help him or give him clues of any kind and he wondered, was Snape helping him because they were together now, or was he really trying to be helpful?  
Harry planned his excursion carefully, because he had been caught out of bed and out-of-bounds by his parents in the middle of the night once before, and had no desire to repeat the experience, especially since he had gotten the third degree about how dangerous it was for him to be out late and alone in the night. The Invisibility Cloak would, of course, be essential, and as an added precaution, he made sure that Seamus knew where he was. And if by any chance his parents got up to check on them, Seamus would have to cover for him. They practiced what he was to say.  
On Friday night, like they had planned, Harry snuck out of bed, put on the cloak, crept back downstairs, and, just as he had done on the night when Hagrid had shown him the dragons, waited for the portrait hole to open. It was who waited outside to give the Fat Lady the password ("banana fritters"), "Good luck," Seamus muttered, climbing into the room as Harry crept out past him.  
Harry walked around a bit before he located the right door, leaned close to it, and muttered the password, "Pine fresh," just as Snape had told him.  
The door creaked open startling Harry as he slipped inside, bolted the door behind him, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking around.  
Harry moved forward, looking around, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He wasted no time turn on the bath. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; another poured ice-white foam. He knew he had to make quick work of his bath before his parents discovered that he was out of bed. When the bath filled Harry turned off all the taps, pulled off his pajamas, slippers, and dressing gown, and slid into the water.  
Harry stretched out his arms, lifted the egg in his wet hands, and opened it. The wailing, screeching sound filled the bathroom, echoing and reverberating off the marble walls, but it sounded just as incomprehensible as ever, if not more so with all the echoes. He snapped it shut again, worried that the sound would attract Filch and his bloody cat Mrs. Norris. "I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you."  
"Myrtle," Harry said in shock and outrage. "I'm naked."  
"I've seen worse Harry," she said blinking at him through her thick glasses.  
"Well...anyway...I'd try the egg in the water. That's what Cedric Diggory did." said Myrtle, picking at a spot on her chin in a morose sort of way. Myrtle peered through her fingers and said, "Go on, then...open it under the water!"  
Harry lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface and opened it...and this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words he couldn't distinguish through the water. "You need to put your head under too," said Myrtle, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying bossing him around. "Go on!"  
Harry took a great breath and slid under the surface - and now, sitting on the marble bottom of the bubble-filled bath, he heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to him from the open egg.   
_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you re searching, ponder this:_  
_Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour-- the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back"_  
Harry let himself float back upward and broke the bubbly surface, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Myrtle, there aren't mer-people in the Black Lake, are there?"  
"Good, took Cedric ages to riddle it out."  
"Shut your eyes again, will you? I'm getting out."  
He retrieved the egg from the bottom of the bath, climbed out, dried himself, and pulled on his pajamas and dressing gown again. He walked quickly back to the common and but did not sleep. 

When Harry woke up the next morning, his heart wasn't into getting out of bed. He rolled over throwing his pillow over his head and closed his eyes. His parents had left three days ago and things were getting back to normal. He had purposely missed breakfast so he wouldn't have to face Snape. He dressed in his usual school uniform and tried to do his hair the best he could. He headed for the third floor, waiting for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class to start. There was only five minutes left until the end of breakfast bell rang. 

Harry looked up at the closed door and read the sign on the door. _Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. No cussing_ _allowed._

The second task was just days away and already he was feeling the pressure to be great. He looked up and saw Hermione and Seamus standing by the stairs. They cautiously approached him stopping when they were a few feet apart. "Thought we'd find you here."

"Yeah well, it's been a morning." Said Harry as he shrugged, he looked up sadly, but smiled, "Hey, um thanks for what you did at the ball, for helping Snape in the boathouse."

Seamus took a seat next to Harry and gave his friend's hand a squeeze. "That's what mates are for. Was it fun at least?"

Harry nodded, it had been a one of the best surprises he's ever received, but he still couldn't get the fact that he had masturbated to the thought of Snape. The more he thought about it, the dirtier he felt. "mmhm,"

"Then what's wrong?" Asked Hermione clearly noticing that Harry wasn't his usual self. 

Harry didn't get the chance to answer as the bell rang and the Defense against the Dark Arts room door flew opened. They piled in Harry taking a seat in the back of the room, which earned him some puzzled looks.

 

 

 

William Arthur Weasley-Malfoy stood by the potion’s classroom contemplating whether he should knock or just walk in. He did not know why he was nervous, but he was, and he couldn’t help the thoughts that circled around his head at seeing his professor again. Last time he and the man had been alone together, was his sixteenth birthday. He had taken Bill out of school and taken him to Paris for the day. That was the only time he had missed a day of classes.  After a long pause he decided to knock. “Come in,”

Feeling his stomach turn, Bill reluctantly entered the dark classroom and waited by the door. “Can I help you?”

“Hi dad,”

Severus immediately turned around setting his wand down on his desk, he pushed aside the potion he was working on and took a seat at his desk. He sighs softly feeling the pressure off his back for the first time that day, God he was really getting old. He had not had anyone call him dad since he was twenty-one, at hearing the strange word he internally cringed. He would still remember Arthur holding his hand as he gave one last push before Bill entered the world. It felt as though it was almost yesterday, but it had not, it had been many years ago. _‘push Sev, I can see his head,’_ Severus straightened up around his desk and pointed for Bill to sit down. “What can I do for you William?”

His dad had warned him not to be fooled by the man’s cold exterior. ' _Severus just needs to see that you won’t take his hardness seriously.'_ He remembered his dad saying to him as he was leaving the house. Puffing out his chest , Bill spoke with new found confidence. “I came to see if you’d like to go to dinner tonight.”

“Just you and me?”

“Unless there’s someone you want to invite, like Harry perhaps?” Bill laughed, he loved the look of pure shock on his father’s face as the professor tried to hide his shock.

Snape looked up and spoke, “I was going to tell you, but-“

“It’s all good, dad told me, and he said you were probably feeling embarrassed.”

 He had been a bit hurt when his parent’s had sat the whole family down to explain that Harry and Snape were bonded by ancient magic, but he had quickly gotten over it.

“Is that the only reason you are here, to hear me speak about Harry?”

“Oh, god no! I was wondering if you still had that rabbit you had gotten me when I was little.”

He did. He held onto everything from when he and Arthur had been married. “Why?” Said Severus curious

“There’s this girl,”

Snape held up his hand and stood up, “say no more. I will give it to Harry this weekend. Anything else?”

“Why did you leave?” Asked Bill suddenly so serious.

In his mind, Severus had to. He had told Arthur many times that he was not cut out to be a parent or a husband and once Lucius came along, they didn’t need him as much, but that had not been the truth.

_Arthur stood by the door, ten-year-old Bill by his side as they watched Snape pack the remainder of his things and set them down by the door. After two weeks of begging Severus not to leave them, he knew he couldn’t convince the man to stay, even if he had wanted him to stay for their son, but Snape had refused. “Daddy,” Snape stopped in his tracks and looked up at his son tears welling in his eyes. “Don’t go. I’ll miss you.”_

_Snape swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. “I’ll miss you too little man.”_

_“Severus just stay,” Arthur had said, but he knew that Snape’s mind was made up._

_After another five minutes of watching the twenty-one-year-old pack, Severus shrunk all his things and stuffed them in his coat pocket. He kissed his son goodbye and disappeared a few seconds later._

Snape drew his attention back to his son _,_ “I couldn’t stay, Bubba, I wasn’t good enough for you and Arthur.”

“But you didn’t have to leave,”

The kid was right, but deep down, he knew that he wasn't going to make things work. He loved Arthur with everything he had and Bill was no exception, but he couldn't be with Arthur. He had been fifteen when he had had Bill, everything had changed so quickly he hadn't had time to prepare himself for the life of being a dad, but one thing he knew for certain, he could not take his son home every summer. His father was a terrible drunk and any abuse he faced while alone with the man was on him, but he knew he couldn't purposely subject his newborn to the man's anger. After seven years with Arthur, he knew he had to end things. "You know I had to, Bubba."

"Because of Harry?" Asked Bill, he hadn't quite understood it the first time Arthur had explained to him why he needed to leave, but as he got older he knew. Snape was never going to be truly happy with them because his soul had belonged to a Harry, his soul had loved Harry and even though Harry had been months old at the time, his father had sparked with him. He truly understood why Arthur hadn't made a fuss and let the man walk out on them. Druids bonds were the most dangerous, he knew that, he also knew that the longer he and Harry stayed away from each other, the sicker his father would become. Once Harry had turned a certain age, it was up to Snape to initiate contact without breaking the teacher student code. He had spent many sleepless nights wondering what he had done wrong and why his father had outright refused him- refused them, but whenever he tried to bring the subject up to Arthur, his father had brushed him off. 

Snape nodded, there were still a lot of things that they needed to clear up about why he left, but he would never really forgive himself for leaving them for Harry. For reasons now known to him, he understood why he hadn't told Harry yet that Bill was his son. He would have to admit to the young boy that he had been the one to leave and he couldn't do that. He was lying to the one person he promised he's never lie to and deep down he knew how Harry would react, but e couldn't admit to himself that he was the reason Bill had to grow up without him. "Yes, because of Harry, please William, don't be upset with him. He didn't- he doesn't know yet."

"He doesn't know? Any of it?" Asked Bill

"None."

Bill gave a half laugh looking over at his father. "You left us and now you're lying to him? Jesus dad!"

Snape sets down the phial he was examining and sighed deeply. "I don't know what you want me to say William. Yes, I left you and Arthur and now I'm lying to my bond mate. I don't know what you want from me?"

"TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, William, don't you think I want to tell him?" Asked Snape clearly pissed off, but he never raised his voice. His son did have a point, but he could never bring himself to tell Harry. He was afraid that if Harry found out, the boy would refuse their bond. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I hate myself for everything that's happened? I fucking hate that I'm lying to him, but I hate it even more that I left you and Arthur because of Harry. So control your temper or get the fuck out."

Bill held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, so dinner?"

"Pick the place and I'll meet you there," Said Snape. They talk for another twenty minutes Bill getting the hint that his dad wasn't in the mood to bring up things from the past anymore than he had already done today. He was surprised when Snape had walked over, placed his hand on his neck and pulled him in for a hug. 

 


End file.
